Safe with friends
by touched by an angel with love
Summary: The sequel to Safer with the enemy, I advise to read that before this as you might get a bit lost. Will Quinn get away with hurting Rachel? Will Kurt grow a conscience? What else could happen to the Glee club in their second year. Puckleberry shipping with Glee friendships. I do not own any of the characters and they are slightly OOC but it works for the story.
1. Chapter 1

**_here it is people the sequel, sorry it's taken me so long, I've been writing the second and third chapters too. Hope you enjoy._  
**

**Chapter 1**

Rachel was on Broadway, she'd made it. The crowd was on their feet applauding and tossing flowers onto the stage, they adored her. She could see Noah in the front row holding a small child no older than three, a little girl and on her wrist was a familiar bracelet, the one Rachel had once thought she'd lost and Noah had found, the one her fathers was willing to replace but she didn't want a new one, it was one of the last things her grandmother had given her. This little girl was her daughter, she looked down to her left hand and saw a modest engagement ring and a wedding band on her ring finger, then she looked at Noah's left hand, a matching wedding band on his finger, they were married. She had made it to Broadway, married Noah and had a daughter, her life was complete.

Then everything changed; she felt a surge of electricity course through her chest and air being forced into her lungs, the faces blurred, Noah and her daughter disappeared almost instantly and she heard a man's voice yell "Clear" before the electricity would return. She was thrown back onto the stage and she felt pain, her eyes closed for a second but when she tried to open them she couldn't, underneath her the hard stage floor was replaced by a mattress and it was moving around. The theatre disappeared completely when she was able to open her eyes and replaced with the roof of an ambulance.

"We got her back, step on it." She heard the man's voice again. In the background there were sirens. _'What happened? Why am I in an ambulance?'_ She couldn't move and all she wanted to do was close her eyes and go back to the theatre, back to where her husband and her daughter was waiting for her. "Don't go back to sleep Rachel, stay with us honey."

"Da-daddy? Dad?" She croaked. "Mom?"

"The police are calling your parents right now, they're going to meet us at the hospital." The paramedic explained.

"Here we go." The driver, a woman, pulled into the hospital emergency access.

"Sixteen year old Rachel Berry, hit and run, crashed on the way in, possible internal bleeding, fractured ankle and head wound." The paramedic explained as they and the doctors wheeled her into a bright room. "Pulse is weak and blood pressure is low."

"Let's get her to x-ray and then prep for surgery," the doctor ordered. "parents notified?"

"On their way."

"Ok, I want full blood work done and complete x-rays before we get her to surgery. Rachel can you hear me honey, my name's Dr Stein I'm going to take good care of you, you'll be ok sweetie." The motherly doctor assured her.

"Noah, I want Noah."

"We'll call whoever you want, stay with me honey." She was pushed through double doors and into another bright room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Of course, if there's anything I can do Hiram." Rebecca said over the phone. "Yes I'll tell Noah, don't worry about it, we'll be there as soon as we can. Take care." She hung up. "Oh dear. Noah can you come in here for a moment please?" _'Thank heavens Sarah's at a friend's for dinner.'_

"What is it ma? I'm trying to get a hold of Rach but she's not answering."

Rebecca bit her lip nervously. _'Poor lamb, he's going to be devastated.'_ "Honey, you might want to sit down."

'_This can't be good.'_ "Ma what is it? Is Sarah ok?"

"Yes Sarah's fine. Oh sweetie I just spoke with Hiram Berry, he Leroy and Shelby are at the hospital, Noah, Rachel's been hurt."

Noah froze. _'Hurt? No, not Rachel, not my Rach.'_ "What happened?"

"She was hit by a car on her way home from school."

'_I should've stayed and waited for her, this would never have happened if I had just stayed to take her home.'_ "How bad?"

"Honey-"

"Ma how bad? I need to know."

'_He blames himself.'_ "I don't know right now sweetie, Hiram said that she was being taken to surgery when they got there but the paramedics had to resuscitate her in the ambulance." Rebecca watched with heartache as her only son threw his head into his hands and sobbed. "Come on, I told Hiram I'd take you to her, she was asking for you before she went to surgery."

"What about Sarah?"

"I'll call Mrs Johnson from the car, get your coat honey." She watched as her son grabbed his jacket, shoved on his shoes and was out the door before she could grab her car keys.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Guys, I'm afraid I have some bad news." Mr Schue announced the next day, the Glee club had been pulled from their classes and gathered in the choir room.

"Where's Puck?" Mike asked. "He never showed this morning."

"I'll get to that too. Guys, I'm afraid Rachel's been in an accident; she was hit by a car yesterday outside the school's parking lot."

"No, no mi niña." Santana cried and held onto Brittany.

"What does this have to do with Puck?" Finn asked stupidly, he still hadn't forgiven him for getting Quinn pregnant.

"My God how thick can you be?" Mercedes glared. "Puck's with Rachel because Rachel is his girlfriend."

"How bad Mr Schue?" Matt asked.

"I won't lie to you guys, it's bad, her father said she had a cracked skull, internal bleeding and a fractured ankle, she hasn't woken up from surgery yet and they had to resuscitate her in the ambulance and in surgery."

The girls sobbed while the boys tried to hold their emotions in.

"Any idea who yet?" Kurt asked.

"Witnesses are talking to the police and they're waiting on getting the security footage."

"Why are they waiting?" asked Tina tearfully.

"The cameras aren't school property, they're city property, the police have to go to town hall and get permission to have the tapes."

"No me importa quien lo hizo, cuanda le ponga las manos sobre ellos, ellos van a pagar." Santana rambled in Spanish.

"Easy Santana, I know you're upset, we all are but we have to remember that Rachel's family is hurting too, and so is Noah, they need us."

"Mr Schue is right." Artie agreed. "We need to be strong for Rachel when she comes out of the hospital and we need to keep Puck from getting into trouble while she's not her."

The group nodded.

"As of now your punishments from the bullying have been lifted, mine and Ms Pillsbury's doors are open for you anytime."

"When can we see her?" Brittany asked.

"Her fathers and Shelby have said that you can go see her once she's woken up, after that you're free to see her on weekends and after school but you're not to overwhelm her or let your school work drop."

"I bet it was Quinn, she hated Rach, it's exactly the kind of thing she'd do." Santana said viciously. _'How dare that bitch hurt my girl.'_

"Now come on Santana, we can't accuse people without proof." Mr Schue defended although he had his own suspicions.

"Of course it was her, who else could it be?" Mercedes argued.

"She wouldn't do something like that." Finn defended. "She can be mean but she'd never hurt someone on purpose."

"You're kidding right?" Mike looked at him in disbelief. "She purposely killed her baby because Puck was the father, her apology was fake and anyone with half a brain cell could see that she was planning something."

"Even her own mother was watching her." Tina added.

"Guys enough, all we can do is trust that the police will catch _whoever_ did this and that they will be punished appropriately." Mr Schue intervened. "Finn I know you still have feelings for Quinn but you have to look at it from a logical point of view, she blamed Rachel for everything bad happening to her, it is a possibility that she could've done something. No you should all get back to your classes, I'm sure Puck will text you with updates."

They all sighed and one by one left the choir room, Kurt touched his face and winced a little, the slap he'd received from Rachel had bruised over night and was tender. _'Santana and Mike have a point, so does Mr Schue; Quinn hates Rachel and since the truth came out about the miscarriage he hatred rose. Oh sweet Gucci, did I cause this?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Noah sat beside Rachel's bed holding her hand gently, every now and again her eyelids would move but she wouldn't open her eyes. It had been 24 hours since she came in and she had yet to wake from the surgery, it was explained to her fathers, Shelby and him that because she had to be resuscitated twice it might be a while before she woke up.

"Come on Rach, you can't leave me, I only just got you." He whispered and was met with silence. "You can beat this babe, you can fight this and I'm going to help you." He kissed her hand and rested his forehead on it. "I need you Rach, I miss you so much." Suddenly he felt her hand move, as though it was trying to get out of his grasp. "Rach? Babe can you hear me?"

"Noah?" She croaked.

He sighed in relief and pressed the nurse call button. _'Thank you'_ he kissed her hand and together they waited.

_**"No, no mi niña."- No not my girl**_

_**"No me importa quien lo hizo, cuanda le ponga las manos sobre ellos, ellos van a pagar."- I don't care who did it, when I find out who did this they're going to pay  
**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Quinn sat in her room, her mother had grounded her the moment she heard about Rachel being hit by a car, she was bored, flipping through a magazine but paying no attention to what was inside, instead she was listening to her father argue with her mother.

"She was seen by several people Richard." Her mother cried. "She hit that poor girl and just came home like nothing had happened. Not only were there witnesses but there was the security cameras too."

"Keep your voice down woman. No one is going to come knocking, I'm taking care of it."

"How? Going to shove money at the town hall to prevent the police from solving an attempted murder? You can't do that Richard, you and Quinn seem to think that if you throw enough money or bat your eyelashes you can get away with anything." Mrs Fabray was at the end of her rope. "The poor girl almost died Richard, imagine if it had happened to Quinn, our daughter, what if someone had almost take her away from us?"

"That would never happen, no one messes with my family Judy, and that girl is the reason my daughter's suspended from school and off of the Cheerios, not only that but she has to volunteer at that God awful hospital. Honestly the real crime is that my little girl should have to be anywhere near that place, maybe when she's there she can finish the job. Where are you going woman?"

"I can't stand to be in the same room as you right now. You're not listening to yourself and what you're saying is disgusting." Mrs Fabray was coming up the stairs. "I refuse to let you and Quinn blame that poor child for Quinn's mistakes and sins, I'm going to stay at my sister's for a while, when you and _our_ daughter have realised that what she's done is wrong and criminal give me a call." She slammed the bedroom door.

Quinn frowned, her mother was leaving? She couldn't do that, she needed to be here to defend Quinn in case the police come round when her father's at work, where Quinn could make sure that she wouldn't say anything incriminating. _Dammit, what am I going to do now?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Ok Miss Berry, your vitals are normal now but we're going to be keeping an eye on you for a while." The doctor finished his exam. "You rib punctured your left lung, you cracked your skull but there's no lasting damage and your right ankle is fractured but doesn't require to be plated."

"So I'm ok?" Rachel asked as she held her fathers' hands, Shelby had a hand on her shoulder and Noah had a hand on her thigh.

"Yes, you'll need physic therapy for a while for your ankle but you'll be back to dancing and singing before September, you just need to take it easy until then."

"How long until she can come home?" Shelby asked.

"I'd like to keep her in for at least a week, two at the most, just to observe her lung and head injury."

"Of course," Leroy agreed. "there might not be anything wrong now but later down the line something could happen."

"Exactly."

"But I'm supposed to be going to San Francisco with Vocal Adrenaline. Mom I can't stay here."

"Don't worry baby, they'll understand." Shelby kissed her head gently.

'_But I'll feel like I'm letting them down.'_ Rachel looked down sadly.

"Babe, we can get your mom to record it and then when they win you can celebrate with them." Noah tried to make his girl feel better. She smiled a little but she was still upset, she hated hospitals, ever since her grandmother died in one.

"Would you mind if I talked to you outside?" Dr Stein addressed Hiram, Leroy and Shelby.

"Take care of her Noah." Hiram requested.

"You know it."

Her parents left the room and shut the door.

"You scared me Rach, I though I lost you." Noah gently climbed onto the bed and held her.

"I'm sorry Noah, I shouldn't have slapped Kurt, if I hadn't then I wouldn't have been hit."

"Babe it's not your fault, and Kurt had it coming. All that matters is that you woke up and I didn't lose you." He reassured. "Mr Schue told the others this morning so don't be surprised if you get visitors later, I know for definite that Santana will be here."

"Noah, while I was unconscious I dreamed that I'd made it to Broadway, everyone was applauding and adoring me, throwing flowers onto the stage, and you were there, in the front row."

"I'll always be in the front row. Was I as handsome as I am now?" he smiled wolfishly.

"Of course." She smiled back and then frowned. "I didn't want to wake up Noah, we were married and you were holding our daughter, she was so beautiful and I didn't want to leave you both. I'm sorry Noah, I wanted to stay."

Noah held her closer. "Hey, shh. It's ok Rach, we aren't there now but one day I promise we'll be there. You, me and our little girl." He kissed the side of her head. "Can we try for a boy too?"

Rachel giggled and nodded. She fell into an easy sleep wrapped in her boyfriend's arms, he soon followed into a peaceful slumber. When the doctor and her parents came back in they didn't even scold Noah for being on the bed, they just shut the door and told the nurse on duty not to disturb them.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Santana's visit was short, after Noah had left she came to see Rachel just before visiting hours ended, Rachel listened as her best friend told her about the Glee meeting that day and how Finn had the nerve to defend Quinn even though everyone knew it was her. She wrote on Rachel's cast in black and gold marker, **'****como un buey, pica como una abeja, un poco como una mariposa y hermosa como una flor' **in gold and the English translation in black; **'strong as an ox, stings like a bee, kind as a butterly and beautiful as a flower.' **When she asked about Noah's message on the cast,** 'Our future together will happen' **Rachel told her everything and she almost cried.

"I'd better get going Chica, Coach has got early practice tomorrow." She kissed Rachel on the cheek. "We'll all come by at the weekend." She promised and left. Rachel settled down and twiddled her thumbs for a moment, the night nurses wouldn't be here with her bedtime medication for at least half an hour.

"Hey there, you're new." A boy in Harry potter pyjamas and a black cast on his left arm stood in the doorway.

"Yeah, they dragged me in yesterday, please come in, I'm bored out of my mind." She sat up tenderly, her ribs were aching. "Rachel Berry." She held out her left hand.

"Blaine Anderson. What are you in for?" Blaine sat down.

"I got hit by a car yesterday on my way home from school. What about you?"

"Oh, I got clumsy during Glee rehearsal; tripped over one of the armchairs and pulled it down on my arm, let me tell you that those things are heavy."

"You're in a Glee club? Which school?"

"Dalton Academy, the team's called The Warblers. I recognise you from your Sectionals competition, The New Directions?"

"Yeah, although I'm not part of the team now but I will be in September."

"Sounds like there's a story full of drama, do tell."

Rachel smiled and told Blaine the whole story from start to finish, Blaine listened intently and at the end laughed. "You slapped someone because he made his best friend cry? And then told him off and that you'll always be better than him. My God that would've been hilarious to see."

"According to my best friend he's piling on the foundation and concealer to hide the hand shaped bruise."

"Awesome, I hate people who bring down their friends. Now this Quinn girl, she had it all; top of the social pyramid, captain of the cheerleaders, founder of this Celibacy club and she went and cheated on her boyfriend with his best friend and got pregnant because she thought you wanted Finn? And to top it all off lied about the paternity, deliberately killed the baby and had everyone blame you for it. This girl doesn't need suspension and community service she needs to be locked up in a padded cell."

Rachel laughed, Blaine seemed to have this natural talent for making the whole thing seem funny. _'Where was he when this whole thing was going on?'_

"Mr Anderson you should be in bed." The two jumped as the voice of Rebecca Puckerman came from the doorway, he held a mock stern look. "How are you doing Rachel?" She smiled at the girl.

"I'm ok Rebecca thank you. Blaine this is Rebecca Puckerman, my boyfriend Noah's mom." She introduced.

"Nice to officially meet you, even if you have been shoving pills down my throat for three days." Blaine winked.

"I wouldn't have to if you took them when I gave them to you. You know you and my Noah could charm your way out of a prison sentence. Ten minutes and then I want you in your own room, if not I'm coming to get you." She left.

"Love that woman, she's without a doubt one of the nicest nurses here."

"Yeah she's great, makes a mean cake."

"Hey, I know we just met but would you sign my cast?"

"Only if you sign mine." Rachel grabbed the black and gold markers from the side table and handed the black one to Blaine while she used the gold one to write **'To new friends and laughter. Try not to trip up anymore ;)' **While Blaine wrote **'To new friends and new protectors. Keep smiling beautiful ****J****'** on her pink cast.

They traded numbers and email addresses as Blaine was being discharged in the morning but he promised to see her before he left, "it's on my way out anyway" he had said jokingly. Neither of them realised that ten minutes had been and that Mrs Puckerman came back to escort him back to his own room before the night staff came in and handed out medication. Rachel settled herself down before texting Noah and the others before allowing sleep to overcome her. An hour later she was in such a deep sleep that she completely missed a call from Kurt.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Three days later and the police were well into their enquiries on Rachel's accident; they interviewed each witness who described a girl of sixteen with blonde hair waiting in her car, running the Rachel over, getting out of the car, inspecting the body before driving away, they interviewed the students and faculty at the school and was told the whole story of Rachel's bullying and had finally been given permission to analyse the CCTV footage outside the school. They were doing the best that they could, but for Noah and the Glee club it wasn't enough, they knew who was responsible but until they had proof there was nothing that they could do. When the police talked to Rachel she told them what the students and faculty had already told them, this pushed them to talk to Quinn however her father had refused them entry to the house as his daughter was going through a difficult time with her mother leaving her. In truth, Mr Fabray was losing his cool; he thought he had more hold in the town hall, at least enough for him to get there and destroy the tapes but it seemed that once the public had heard about the accident the people who worked in the town hall were pressured to give the police their full cooperation.

"This sucks." Noah announced in the last Glee club meeting of the year, they still had three more days until summer break but as Figgins had agreed that Mr Schue could take his break early, today was the last meeting.

"Totally, every one knows that Fabray did it but she's hiding behind daddy. Why can't they just lock her up in the loony bin already?" Santana complained.

"Mr Fabray won't let the police into the house without a warrant." Mr Schue explained.

"That's even more reason to prove she's got something to hide." Mercedes argued.

"Yeah, she could hide evidence or her dad could dump the car. She's going to get away with it if they don't do something soon." Tina added.

"Her mom left them and Quinn's upset about it, lay off." Finn defended. "You can't blame her dad for wanting to protect her from more pain."

"That bitch almost killed my girlfriend Hudson." Noah stood with his fists clenched. "As far as I'm concerned she deserves whatever's coming to her."

"Her mom left because her and her dad are really mean." Brittany told them. "I asked Lord Tubbington about it and he told me that they're always yelling at Mrs Fabray and ordering her around."

"Look, we all want justice for Rachel but we have to remember that she's alive." Mike stood up. "She crashed twice and she still came back to us, the police will find the answers we already know and then we can move on because that's what Rach would want."

"Exactly," Matt joined his friend. "now can we please sing and dance, heck Mr Schue can even rap for all I care. I don't want my last Glee rehearsal spent arguing. Even though we all know Quinn did it."

"Girl is crazier than a fruit bat." Artie added.

"Word." Everyone bar Finn, Kurt and Mr Schue agreed before laughing at Artie's face.

"Do I seriously say it like that?" He asked before joining in with the laughter.

'_Kurt's been really quiet the last couple of days, I wonder if he knows something.'_ Mr Schue wondered as he pulled out his guitar.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Yo Puck, wait up." Noah stopped and saw Karofsky and Azimio running towards him. "You going to see Rachel?" Azimio asked.

"I can't, ma's on duty so I gotta watch Sarah."

"You mind if we go?" Karofsky knew that he didn't need to ask but he respected Noah too much not to.

"Nah man, go for it. She'd be glad of the company now that Blaine's discharged."

"Weren't you uncomfortable with your girl talking to another dude?" Azimio wondered.

"Nope, dude's gay, I have no issues. Look I gotta go, Sarah gets out of dance class in ten minutes, girl wants to be the next Rachel Berry."

"God help everyone." The three boys laughed before parting ways.

Noah's smile faded and he stopped when he saw Quinn standing next to his truck. "The hell do you want?" He glared.

"Just to talk, you owe me that after ruining my life."

"Are you serious? I don't owe you anything. You ruined your own life by getting insecure with your relationship with Finn and getting drunk and then giving me those 'I'm helpless' eyes, much like the eyes you've got now. Well guess what princess, not going to work." He stepped closer. "Now get out of my way."

Quinn growled. "You can't just walk away from me Puck, I was the mother of your daughter."

"Never call yourself that ever again. You lost that right when you decided that you'd play God and kill her. You're the reason Glee club is messed up right now and I'm pretty sure you ran my girlfriend over and nearly killed her."

"Oh please, you don't do relationships Puckerman, you do hook ups, you're not capable of that, and even if you did do relationships you could do so much better than Berry." Quinn glared back and made herself look big. "Besides, you have no proof that I had anything to do with that freak's accident, she probably did it on purpose to get attention."

"I'm done talking to you Fabray, never think that you know my girl for a second and never think that you know me, the only people who know the real me are my family and Rachel's family. Good luck keeping your story straight when the police come round asking questions, daddy can't protect you forever." He got in the truck and drove off, leaving a fuming Quinn in the dirt.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Jesse came to visit Rachel one last time before he had to leave for LA, Vocal Adrenaline's win at Nationals seemed hollow and meaningless to them without Rachel there to share their glory but as promised. Shelby recorded their performance and had the results recorded, they also celebrated the only way they knew how, karaoke which was odd yet entertaining in the hospital.

"I'm really sorry I can't come with you and my mom Jesse."

"Hey we've been over this, you couldn't help it. You need to focus on getting better, we've always got skype and you're going to come see me when you can with Puckerman."

"I wish you two would call each other by your first names."

"I will when he does."

"Real mature Jesse, you're only two and a half years older than me and you're acting like you're twelve. At this rate I'll be waiting a while." There was a comfortable silence before she sniffed. "I'm going to miss you Jesse." She cried.

"I'm going to miss you too Rach, it's not forever though, you can't get rid of me that easily."

"Jesse we'd better go if we want to miss traffic." Shelby stepped in. "Don't worry baby, I'll take care of him." She promised.

"Just make sure you actually do your work and go to classes," Rachel told him sternly. "it's not going to be like Carmel Jesse, you're not going to have underclassmen to do the work for you, you will be the underclassman."

"Ma'am yes ma'am." He saluted.

"Honey it looks like you have more visitors."

The Glee club, sans Noah, Karofsky and Azimio came in.

"Ok St Drama Queen get going so we can make our girl happy again." Santana ordered.

"Yeah I don't like seeing tears on Rachie's face." Brittany got on the bed with Rachel and hugged her gently.

"Easy Satan, I'm going." Jesse hugged Rachel and kissed her on the head. "I'll text you when I land." He gently wiped another tear from her cheek. "Take care of our girl guys."

"You know we will White Boy now go, have a safe flight." Mercedes smiled.

Now that Jesse was no longer part of their competition most of the New Directions liked him. Jesse bid farewell to them and winked at Karofsky before following Shelby out of the room.

"What the hell was that?" Kurt picked up on the wink. "Why on earth was St James winking at you?" he asked Karofsky with a sneer.

"Oh come on Hummel, is your gaydar not working." Santana scoffed. "Everyone knows that Jesse and Karofsky are totally hot for each other."

"A little louder Lopez I don't think people in China heard you." Karofsky grumbled.

"Well I'm sorry but you are." She retorted.

"Wait, you're gay?" Finn asked dumbly.

"Real perceptive you are there Hudson." Azimio rolled his eyes.

"But you tormented me for two years for being gay." Kurt argued.

"I didn't know how to deal with it, it was all new to me until I talked to Rachel's dads, they've really helped me a lot; coming out to my parents and friends, accepting that it's ok and dealing with the harassment I sometimes get." Karofsky countered. "Can we please not talk about this now? We're here for Rachel."

"Actually I quite like the attention not being on me." Rachel smiled.

"Oh please you love the attention, it's all you ever crave." Kurt snapped, he couldn't help himself.

"One more word from you and I will remove you." Mercedes snapped.

Kurt was taken aback, ever since he told Mercedes that he had no time for her and upset her, then getting slapped and told off by Rachel, he'd lost her friendship and her respect. He didn't like it and he knew he needed to make it up to her, and Rachel. He just hoped that Rachel wasn't in this dreary hospital because of him.

The remainder of the visit was a happy one, then when the bell rang they filed out one by one, Kurt paused at the door before turning back. "Can I talk to you please?" He pleaded with his eyes. She nodded and he sat down.


	4. Chapter 4

**_I'm sorry it's taken so long, I have horses and I'm trying to complete child care and development course at the same time (I know which I'd rather be doing but the other one is important too) Thank you to all of you who have read/favourited/reviewed, you're all the stars here. I never thought any of my stories would be this good, I just might have to write more, not just Glee but others as well. My family think I should do this professionally._  
**

**Chapter 4**

They sat in silence for a moment, neither of them wanted to speak first, each had an apology on the tip of their tongue but had yet to say anything.

'_This is ridiculous. Be the better person Rachel, make the first move.'_ Rachel took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I slapped you Kurt, it was wrong of me to do that."

"Don't be, I'm glad you did it; it certainly opened my eyes to my behaviour." He smiled nervously. "I owe you a long and belated apology Rachel, for everything; the snide comments, the teasing, judging you because of your dreams and your drive and especially what happened after Babygate." He sighed. "I always told myself that I would never turn out like Quinn, but after you slapped me I realised that I was exactly like her, if not worse than her. I was turning into something I hated, a bully."

"I forgive you Kurt, and I stand by what I said about the team being better in September. We will be a team."

"And that I'm jealous of you."

"I never said that did I?"

"It was implied. What do you remember from the accident?"

"Not much, I had my iPod on so when I heard the car rev behind me I just turned up the volume, it never occurred to me that I'd get hit, then there was pain, a voice and then I blacked out, I woke up in the ambulance."

"Did you recognise the voice?"

"I could only tell that it was female. Noah and Santana seem to think that it was Quinn, but she wouldn't do something like that would she? I mean she's mean but she's not an attempted murderer."

Kurt's eyes filled with tears. "I have a confession. After you slapped me I was so hurt and humiliated and angry that I sent a text to Quinn telling her about your detention, that night I got a reply saying she had taken care of you and that you wouldn't be bothering anyone else ever again." Rachel could only stare. "I am so sorry Rachel, I never wanted you to get hurt I was just venting and I couldn't vent to anyone in Glee because they were there and said that I deserved it. I tried to call you that night but your phone was off and then when Mr Schue told us that you were ok I went home and just cried with relief and anger, I caused you to be here, I caused your accident. It made me realise that you were wrong; I am heartless like Quinn." He sobbed into his hands.

"Come here." Rachel patted the right side of her bed ad Kurt got up to lay next to her, she wrapped her arms around him and held him as tight as she could. "You're not heartless, if you were you wouldn't be here right now and you wouldn't have tried to call me." She listened to him sob. "I forgive you Kurt, I'm here, I'm not going anywhere until after Senior year when I go to New York to fulfil my Broadway dream, dying is not part of my life plan, especially not now."

A nurse came in with Rachel's dinner and looked disapprovingly at the pair before leaving the tray on the table and leaving the room. Kurt wiped his eyes and got up. "I should go."

"Sign my cast before you leave?"

He smiled and took the gold marker and wrote **'To new beginnings, you're my Tinkerbell and I'm your Peter Pan, together we will be immortalised in New York.'** before leaving with a clear conscience.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Judy Fabray hung up the phone before turning to her sister. "You did the right thing Judy, they can't get away with this." She was assured before she picked up the phone again. "I have one more thing I need to do to make things right." She dialled a number and waited. "Hiram Berry, it's Judy Fabray. I need to talk to you."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"You're back late." Finn commented when Kurt walked through the front door.

"I had to get something off of my chest with Rachel. You going out?"

"Date with Quinn."

"You need to be careful Finn, Quinn isn't right at the moment, you could get into a lot of trouble if you're protecting her."

"Not you too, I'm not protecting her, I'm looking out for her, her mom left and she needs me." Finn sighed. "Look, I know her better than any of you, sure she got rid of Puck's baby but that was because it was a mistake in the first place and so what, people have abortions and miscarriages all the time. She can be mean but there's no way she'd hurt anyone on purpose."

"You didn't seem to think that the baby was a mistake when you thought you were the father, and anyway I thought you two had broke up for good this time."

"Well when Rachel began dating Puck, which I have no idea why she's doing that, I thought I'd be with Quinn again to make her jealous, the moment Puck messes up with Rachel I'm dropping Quinn and sweeping Rachel off of her feet."

'_Oh sweet Gucci this boys is about as fruity as Quinn.'_ "Finn, Rachel doesn't like you that way, not since that kiss you two had before everyone found out Puck was the father. She's always like Puck."

"You're wrong, she does want me, she just doesn't know it yet. I gotta go, Quinn's going to be here any second." A car horn beeped outside. "More like now."

Kurt could take no more. "Quinn did hit Rachel with her car, she sent me a text after saying that Rachel wouldn't be bothering anyone else." He called after Finn but was ignored. "Men, blinded by boobs and a skirt." He turned on the telly. "Oh yes, West Side Story. Love this musical."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Finn looked at the car once more as he and Quinn walked through the mall parking lot, something was off about the car when he walked round to get in when she picked him up, but he couldn't put his finger on it; her front bumper was dented slightly and there was dried blood on it too. When he asked about it in the car she shrugged and told him she hit an animal but something wasn't right about her tone of voice.

The date was going well until a movie usher interrupted their make out session by saying that Quinn's presence was required in the lobby, of course Quinn not wanting Finn to be on his own when she had seen several girls look at him in a way she wasn't happy with demanded that he go with her. Outside there were two police officers and her parents, her father was handcuffed and sitting down.

"Daddy? Mother what's going on?"

"Your mother has betrayed us princess, but don't worry we'll take care of it." With her father's words she was more confident.

"Mr Fabray that's enough, Smith get him out of here." The male police officer ordered. "Miss Fabray we have some questions for you to answer, we also have a warrant for your phone, laptop, any other communicational devices you own and your car."

"You can't do that." Quinn protested.

"Actually Lucy they can, and they don't need the warrant as I have given them permission as your mother."

"You're no mother of mine, if you loved me at all you wouldn't let these men take my belongings. And never call me Lucy again, that name no longer exists." She sneered.

"Young lady-"

"Release my father at once, it's her you should be arresting, she abandoned me."

"Your father will remain arrested until we say so, he has been withholding information and has other charges against him." The officer regained control. "Now you can either come with me peacefully or I will be forced to handcuff you as well."

"Finn do something, don't just stand there."

And suddenly everything clicked into place in Finn's mind. The Glee club were right. "You didn't hit an animal the other day, you did hit Rachel. The others were right and I defended you."

"I did no such thing, I wouldn't go anywhere near that freak with my car." The officer handcuffed her seeing as she was becoming hysterical. "Let me go, you have no right to do this. Mother. Finn do something. Don't just stand there being useless. Finn!" She was dragged away.

"Don't listen to her Finn, come on I'll take you home." Mrs Fabray left and Finn followed.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"You have no proof that I was anywhere near the freak." Quinn protested for the millionth time in her interview.

"Actually Miss Fabray, we have eye witnesses, statements from your teachers and fellow students, we have the CCTV footage of the accident and now we have your car, phone and laptop." Officer Green went through the file in front of him. "You seem to hold a lot of hostility towards Miss Berry, why's that?"

"Are you kidding me? She's an ugly friendless freak who's been trying to steal my boyfriend ever since she clocked her disgusting eyes on him in that loser club."

"You blame her for a lot of things, such as your past pregnancy."

"Well of course, if she hadn't been such a slut and kissed _my_ boyfriend I would have never stooped low enough to sleep with Puckerman and convincing Finn that the baby was his, it worked until she blabbed and told Finn the truth."

"It says here that Mr Hudson says he found out not through Miss Berry but through Mr Ben Israel."

"Oh please, that's bullshit." Quinn was getting angrier. "Everyone knows that she told him because she's a selfish bitch who wanted Finn for herself. She can't stand to see other people happy."

Officer Green ignored her comment. "Where were you at five o'clock on the evening of the 6th May?"

"At home, ask my stupid mother, she never leaves the house."

"Actually we did ask your mother, and she told us that you went out at half past four and didn't return until a quarter after six. So where were you?"

"I'm a teenager, unlike that freak I actually have friends and I go out to socialise with them."

Officer Smith walked into the room. "For the record Officer Smith has walked into the interview room with the forensic evidence file." Officer Green took the file and looked at it. "Images of you at the scene of the crime, images of you bending over Miss Berry's body before getting back into your car and driving away, text messages on your phone that you sent to one Kurt Hummel saying that Miss Berry won't be bothering anyone anymore, that she was taken care of and Miss Berry's blood on the front bumper and lights of your car."

"So what? None of this will hold in court, as soon as my daddy gets out you're going to be so sorry, you can kiss your pathetic job goodbye."

"You confess to hitting Miss Berry on the 6th?"

"Yes fine, whatever I confess. I should've hit her again, make sure she really was taken care of. I should be getting a medal for hitting her and no crack pot, perverted judge is going to convict me, my daddy will make sure of that." _'This idiot's going down.'_

"Interview terminated at twenty-one thirty-nine hours on May 11th. Get her out of here." Officer Smith who hadn't left took Quinn away to booking. She continued threatening their jobs but they paid her no mind. This girl was clearly delusional.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

In another room Mr Fabray was signing a confession, he was being charged with fraud and blackmail as well as withholding information on an attempted murder case. He could hear his daughter's screams and it broke his heart that he could do nothing to help her. _'This is all Judy's fault, she'll pay for this treachery.'_ he'd fought tooth and nail against the allegations of blackmail but gave up when the police read a statement from a worker at the town hall saying that if they didn't erase or destroy the tape the police wanted he'd tell the man's wife about his little side business.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

When Finn walked through the door Kurt was on the couch. "I won't tell you I told you so, Mrs Fabray called your mom. Do you want to talk about it?"

"No, I'm just going to go to bed."

"You know you'll have to make this right with the others."

"Yeah I know, I'll figure out a way to do that."

"I'll help you, I need to make things right with Mercedes." Kurt sighed. "Night Finn."

"Night Kurt." Finn didn't hurry up the stairs, instead he ambled to his room before collapsing onto his bed. _'How could I have been so blind and stupid?'_ He closed his eyes and fell into a fitful sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**_I have chapter 6 written and half typed but as it's gotten late and I have an early start I will finish and post tomorrow. When I first wrote this chapter I didn't think much of it, it was just going to be a filler until Quinn's hearing in the next chapter but I couldn't resist some Puckleberry loving and Rachel singing. And don't worry Blaine and Kurt fans they will get together, I would never deny someone of their soulmate regardless what the show's done to their relationship, though I don't condone cheating, and even though Blaine is such a flirt with Rachel he only loves her as a brother would love a sister. Right I've babbled on too long, you're not interested in this, you all want the story, so without further ado I present Safe with friends Chapter 5._  
**

**Chapter 5**

When Rachel's fathers told her of Quinn's arrest and confession she wasn't sure what to think, instead she threw herself into her physic therapy and was discharged from the hospital early. When Noah picked her up although she was happy to be going home, she wasn't keen on the hospital's policy that she had to be pushed in a wheelchair when she could walk with only a cane, Rachel Berry never did anything half heartedly and was so determined to be back to normal before school started up again that she practiced walking without her crutches and with only the can every day until she could do it without assistance, however she was happy enough to cuddle up to Noah while he drove her home. When they got there Noah opened the door for her but she couldn't see anything, the lights were off and the curtains were drawn, confused and tired from her medication she didn't think anything of it and turned on the lights. The Glee club, Coach Sylvester, Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury, Blaine, Karofsky and Azimio were all there and they yelled "Surprise." Above them was a banner that read _**'WELCOME HOME RACHEL, WE MISSED YOU'**_

Her eyes began to tear up and allowed herself to be drawn into numerous hugs, even Coach Sylvester hugged her, before she was sat down in her dad's favourite armchair and the party began, she sat back and watched with love in her eyes, she had friends, she never thought that this would happen but here she was, surrounded by people who loved her and cared for her.

"Hey beautiful." Blaine came over about half an hour later, he had waited until Mercedes and Tina had left, no doubt giving Rachel the latest gossip even though they weren't in school. He perched on the arm of the chair. "you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, thanks for coming." She smiled and held his hand.

"Hey I never miss out on a party, especially if it's for a beautiful girl." He winked.

"You flirt." She laughed. "It's a good thing Noah knows you don't play for my team or you'd have problems."

"Yeah, your boyfriend's scary, hot but scary." He laughed. "Come on let's dance."

"But my-"

"I got you beautiful." And the look in his eyes made her believe that, he picked her up and let her rest her foot with the cast on his own foot, he held her and they swayed to the music. "See you'll be back to your dancing self in no time at all." She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder.

Noah sat from the table and watched his girlfriend and her new best friend dance, he was happy she was home and safe but most of all he was happy to see her have a genuine smile on her face again.

"It's good to have her home huh?" Finn came and sat beside him, their friendship was far from what it used to be but they were civil for Rachel's sake.

"Sure is, she hates hospitals." Noah kept his eye on his girlfriend.

"I think the only people who like them are the people who work in them, something about the way they smell." Finn tried to break the ice. "SO uh, Quinn's hearing is coming up, you going?"

"You're really bringing her up now? No I don't plan on going but if Rachel wants to go then I'll go."

"Oh, I might go, you know show a little support."

"Support? Rachel needs support, Fabray almost killed her, the only thing that girl needs is to be locked up. I don't get you Hudson I really don't, you said you wanted to make things right with Rachel and yet you're talking about how Quinn is a victim here."

"I know, I know. I can't help but care for the girl, yeah what she did was wrong and awful but we have to remember that Rachel's alive, she's fine and she's got us. Right now Quinn's got no one, I can't help but care about her you know, you should understand that, she was having your baby."

"Yeah, and she didn't want me to have anything to do with my daughter, that's why she lied to you, to everyone, even after you found out I was the father she didn't want me to be part of the baby's life. I think she made her point crystal clear on the video don't you?" Noah got up and went over to Blaine and Rachel who had stopped dancing and were joined my Tina and Artie.

Finn sat alone and in shock, he hadn't meant to upset Noah that badly, he knew that the baby was a delicate subject for him and the whole 'Quinn-not-wanting-him-to-be-part-of-the-baby's-life-and ran-over-his-girlfriend' subject was even harder for him to deal with. _'Maybe Kurt's right, maybe I should work on my tact a little more.'_

The party lasted a couple more hours before all the adults decided that it was time to end it, Rachel had been trying her hardest not to fall asleep, when everyone had gone Noah helped her to her room, waited while she changed for bed and put the large woollen sock over her cast before helping her into bed.

"Stay?" She sleepily held onto his hand when he tried to move away.

Noah knew that her fathers wouldn't mind, they knew that he respected and love Rachel too much to try anything she didn't want and they trusted him to sleep in the same bed as her. "I'm just going to grab my overnight bag from the truck. I'll be a few minutes." He kissed her forehead before running down the stairs, quickly explaining to Hiram and Leroy that he would be staying at Rachel's request, he hurried outside, grabbed his bag and ran back into the house, up the stairs and into Rachel's room. He changed out of his jeans and shirt leaving only his boxers before deciding to put on his sweatpants, out of respect for both Rachel and her fathers. He climbed in behind her and pulled her close, he felt the pillow her foot had to be on and kissed the back of her neck.

"Night Noah." She mumbled sleepily.

"Night babe." He watched her fall asleep until he too could no longer keep his eyes open.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

The summer had, as Santana announced the moment Rachel was released from the hospital, officially begun. They had a few days before Matt was due to leave for Carolina so they all drove to the lake and had a big cook out, Karofsky, Azimio and Blaine joined them, for hours they sat under the sun, splashing in the water, having water fights and just having fun. Rachel had never had this experience before, no one had invited her to anything like this before and she loved every minute of it, even though she couldn't join them in the water or in the water fights, when it came to play volleyball she was umpire so that she was still included. Pictures were taken on and off throughout the day. When they got hungry Noah, Finn and Mike broke out the BBQ while Santana, Brittany and Mercedes brought out the picnic baskets filled with healthier foods rather than the coolers filled with meat for the boys, Rachel had brought the dessert, vegan for her and normal for the others.

While Finn kept an eye on the food, Noah came and sat back with Rachel, Mike and Matt were having a dance-off against Santana and Brittany with Artie judging, Tina, Mercedes and Kurt were gossiping as usual and Blaine was getting to know Karofsky and Azimio better, Blaine telling them about he abuse he got in his old school when he found out he liked boys and not girls.

Rachel leant back into Noah's embrace and sighed happily.

"You ok babe? You in pain or tired?" he asked and rubbed her arms. "You cold?"

"No I'm ok." She smiled at how protective and loving he was. "I just wish today wouldn't end." She smiled up at him. "Is it selfish of me to want this day to repeat itself?"

"No, today's been pretty awesome." He kissed the side of her head.

"Noah? Is it too soon in our relationship to ask how you feel about me? I mean really feel."

Noah thought for a moment, if any other girl had asked him that he'd be running for the hills but with Rachel he felt so comfortable opening up to her about his feelings. He took a deep breath. "Rach, you're the only girl I can see myself in the future with, you're the girl that means more to me than anything, maybe except ma and Sarah but that's family love, you make me feel worth more than what other people think I'm worth. What I'm trying to say is that I liked you the moment I first saw you at Temple, but I loved you the moment we had our first kiss in the park after you fell off the swing, my feelings have grown and grown and now I can honestly say that I love you. I love you with everything that I am and everything I have, I'd do anything to make you happy Rach."

Rachel twisted her body slightly to look into his eyes and saw that he was sincere, she didn't doubt him of course but she loved his eyes and how soft they got whenever he spoke from his heart. She stretched her neck slightly and pulled him closer before capturing his lips with her own and she moaned blissfully at the contact, it had been a while since they'd made out like this, he was always wary of her ribs. He tightened his grip on her waist and ran his tongue across her bottom lip, she moaned again and granted him access before slipping her own tongue into his mouth. She held onto her, only breaking contact for a second to lay them down on the blanket before recapturing her lips.

"Whoa, easy there lovebirds, you're turning us on." Santana teased and they pulled away to laugh with the rest. Rachel rested her head on Noah's chest and sighed happily.

"If you weren't with Puckerman and I wasn't gay Rach, you'd totally be mine." Blaine winked. "We'd make the most adorable couple."

"That's not true," Brittany protested. "Puckleberry are meant to be, I'm not sure how people would react to Raine, maybe they'd like Klaine though." She smiled at Kurt's blush.

The laughter continued and Rachel used this to get Noah's attention. "I love you too Noah, always have." She whispered but he had heard her loud and clear. He kissed her again.

"I still don't understand why Puckleberry ended last time, it made me upset." Brittany continued. "But Lord Tubbington assured me that it would all be ok."

Blaine, Karofsky and Azimio mouthed "Lord Tubbington?" to Santana and she mouthed back "her cat".

"Yeah, it only took a fruit bat to get you two back together, although she was the reason you ended last time." Mercedes noted.

"Speaking of Quinn," Tina added. "and I know you don't want to talk about her Puck." she added when she saw Noah's face darken. "Anyone know when her hearing is?"

"Tomorrow." Finn answered from the grill. "Her dad's was today, he got three years for fraud and blackmail and a further eighteen months for withholding information."

"I thought he'd get more." Kurt mused.

"He made a deal, apparently he knows most of Lima's most dangerous gangs and turned them in for a shorter sentence." Finn explained.

"Coward." Mike grumbled as he prepared burgers for everyone. He handed Rachel a tofu burger before he handed the rest out. "Here you go princess."

"Thank you Michael, but I'm no princess." She smiled.

"I suppose though that there's going to be less crime on the streets now." Artie took a bite of his burger.

They ate their burgers, salads and desserts in silence before it began to get chilly, they moved the grill into the middle of the circle for warmth, even though it wasn't dark. Rachel tried to get up and when they saw her struggle Kurt and Mercedes helped her to her feet. "Thank you."

"You know Puck you should've done that." Santana smirked knowing the reason why Noah wasn't getting up.

"I am in no position to move at the moment Satan and you know it." He gestured to his crotch and joined in with the laughter good naturedly.

"Wanky." Everyone said simultaneously.

"I'll take care of it later." Rachel winked.

"By the Prada, you've corrupted her." Kurt mock gasped.

"I've got three words for you my fashion obsessed friend. No. Gag. Reflex." Noah smirked. Rachel didn't even blush.

"I'm impressed and turned on, can I borrow her?" Santana winked.

"Puckerman doesn't share." Blaine sighed dramatically. "If he did I'd totally be in there with Miss Berry."

"Anyway, I got up for a reason. We all know that Matthew leaves us in a couple of days and we all know that we'll miss him terribly. I've had a song prepared since Regionals that I wanted to share with all of you and I feel that now is the perfect time to do it, although it's directly for Matthew it applies to all of you too." Rachel smiled. "I never thought I'd have a group of wonderful friends such as you guys, you are all truly the best friends a girl could ask for and I love you all."

Finn handed Noah his guitar and he began strumming, Rachel mentally counted herself in, she was rather nervous as she'd only sung in front of Noah and not the rest but she was confident that she'd be fine. Noah's smile told her just that.

_Sometimes you think you'll be fine by yourselfCause a dream is a wish that you make all aloneIt's easy to feel like you don't need helpBut it's harder to walk on your ownYou'll change insideWhen you realizeThe world comes to lifeAnd everything's brightFrom beginning to endWhen you have a friendBy your sideThat helps you to findThe beauty you areWhen you open your heartAnd believe inThe gift of a friendThe gift of a friendSomeone who knows when you're lost and you're scaredThere through the highs and the lowsSomeone to count on, someone who caresBeside you wherever you goYou'll change insideWhen you realizeThe world comes to lifeAnd everything's brightFrom beginning to endWhen you have a friendBy your sideThat helps you to findThe beauty you areWhen you open your heartAnd believe inThe gift of a friendAnd when your hope crashes downShattering to the groundYou, you feel all aloneWhen you don't know which way to goAnd there's no signs leading you homeYou're not aloneThe world comes to lifeAnd everything's brightFrom beginning to endWhen you have a friendBy your sideThat helps you to findThe beauty you areWhen you open your heartAnd believe inWhen you believe inWhen you believe inThe gift of a friend _

With each verse she faced each one of her amazing friends, they all smiled as they took in the lyrics, Kurt, Karofsky and Santana all had tears in their eyes as they used to be the most awful to her and now she was singing a song of friendship for them. When Noah stopped playing she wiped the tears from her cheeks and Matt got up and swooped her into a big hug. "Thank you." He whispered before turning to Noah. "You got a special one here Puck, don't lose her."

"I have no plan to, although it would be easier if Anderson here wouldn't flirt with her all the time." He mock glared.

"Hey, I may be gay my friend, but I know a beautiful and oh so sexy girl when I see one, all of you girls are beautiful and sexy but you have to admit, Rachel's legs, my, my my." He laughed.

"I'm really going to miss all of you, Blaine I wish we'd gotten to know each other better and in different circumstances but right now I couldn't wish for a better group." He smiled. "Come on, one last picture." They all got together.

Santana got her camera on her tripod and set the timer ready before joining them, the camera flashed and they all passed the camera round to have a look. "I am so making copies of these and giving you all a set." Santana indicated to the hundreds of pictures she had taken.

"A family day out." Brittany smiled. "We're a family, even if we're not complete but healing."

Everyone knew what she meant and each of them wondered if Quinn would ever be normal again. Rachel certainly hoped so, the Glee club was an odd family but Quinn was a member of the family nonetheless.


	6. Chapter 6

**_So here it is Chapter 7 and Quinn's hearing... enjoy :)_  
**

**Chapter 6**

"You are reminded Miss Fabray that this is only a civil hearing, you did not need to bring a lawyer." Judge Wagner told the girl, he knew the case well and held no sympathy for her. "Mr Right you are dismissed."

Rachel wasn't sure why she'd come, this morning she thought that if she had a better understanding of Quinn and why she hated her so much then she'd feel better, but so far all she felt was sick. She watched as Quinn's lawyer, who was probably hired by her father, was escorted from the court room and the judge turned to Quinn.

"Here's how it's going to work Miss Fabray; I am going to review the evidence and play the police interview for the people to hear, then we will listen to what your psychologist has to say about your mental state before you can have your say. Is that clear?" She nodded. "Let's begin."

Rachel and Noah listened to the tapes, and the looked at the photos on the overhead projector, Noah held her hand the entire time and she squeezed his back when the tapes talked about the baby that never got a chance. Then the psychologist came to the stand and began talking about his sessions with Quinn and how her father confused her childhood by letting her believe she was royalty, was better than everyone and could get away with anything. He continued saying that she felt that if she got rid of an unwanted baby she would get back into her father's graces and how she couldn't stand the biological father of the child and his family, they treated her as though she wasn't a damsel in distress and could do things for herself so she decided to do the only thing to help herself. He then went on to describe her relationship with her mother as tense from the moment she could speak; how whenever her mother punished her she'd throw a tantrum or go to her father to have the punishment rescinded and she'd be free to do as she wished. He talked about her friends and quoted that she didn't have friends, she had followers who would bend over backwards and get on bended knee to do as she wanted, she didn't consider Santana and Brittany friends, they were her minions, how her relationship with Finn was in her control, that he was so in love with her that the moment she clicked her fingers he'd do anything to please her. He also spoke of her lack of respect for the teachers in the school with the exception of Coach Sylvester until recently when her coach defended Rachel Berry and kicked her off of the Cheerios permanently before giving Rachel her spot on the team.

"Thank you Mr Salvator." The judge and the people were shocked at this girl's lack of respect for anyone but herself. "Miss Fabray is there something you'd like to say?"

Quinn stood up and cleared her throat dramatically. "I hate Rachel Berry, it's because of that freakish transvestite that my life is ruined, I hate my mother for betraying me, if my father were here he'd get me out of this and you'd be out of a job. I wish I'd hit Berry twice to make sure she was dead and I hate that instead of rewarding me with a medal of citizenship for hitting the freak I'm here in this smelly room while people who have nothing better to do with their time than sit here and watch the freak get away with ruining my life."

Judge Wagner was surprised at the girl's hatred for everyone but herself and her father. "Do you feel any remorse for what you have done? For purposely killing your child? For attempted murder?" Rachel squeezed Noah's hand again.

"What do you think? Of course I don't. I never wanted Puckerman's baby, it makes me sick thinking that any child will share his DNA. As for the attempted murder, I see it as community service."

"Very well, Miss Fabray you leave me no choice but to find you guilty of all charges, including the death of your baby, however considering your mental state I hereby sentence you to ten months in a Juvenile Correction Facility. That is my order and you are dismissed." He got up and left.

Rachel sat there stunned. _'Ten months? She won't survive.'_

Noah had a different train of thought. _'If I'd run my car into a convenience store and run off with an ATM machine I'd probably get longer, Fabray almost kills my girlfriend and kills my daughter and she gets ten months? No justice.'_

"Come on Noah, the others are waiting for us at Matthew's." Noah helped her up and they left the courtroom.

Quinn watched them go, all of a sudden her confidence was gone and she felt fear; Noah's eldest cousin went to Juvie and he was tortured every day until he had to be put in isolation for his own protection. She suddenly felt sick.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

The Glee club, Blaine, Karofsky and Azimio were all gathered at Matt's house, Finn decided against going to the hearing, they were all waiting for Rachel and Noah to come and tell them the verdict.

"Ugh that's it, I'm calling them right now." Santana was never one for patience and she pulled out her phone, only to have Brittany take it off of her.

"Calm down Santana, they'll be here soon." She soothed, Brittany seemed to be the only person who could calm down Santana.

"Puck's truck just pulled in." Mike called from the window.

The moment Rachel and Noah came through the door Rachel was ushered into the nearest chair while Noah sat on the arm with his arm wrapped around her. "Because of her mental state the judge sentenced her to ten months in Juvie, and that's at a maximum. She'll get out early on good behaviour."

"Mental state?" Mercedes asked as Matt handed Rachel and Noah drinks. "I was only kidding about the fruit bat thing."

"She had a confusing childhood, people say that my childhood was odd but at least I knew right from wrong, but Quinn's father treated her like royalty and allowed her to get away with anything, he'd rescind his wife's punishments and let Quinn believe she was better than everyone." Rachel explained. "The psychologist said that she didn't consider having friends only minions and people who would do anything for her. It's quite sad really."

"So she really is a fruit bat." Karofsky said.

"She's not crazy David, she's just be deprived of a normal childhood and believes that the way her father treated her is normal."

"I think ten months is a little too much," Azimio said. "some of the kids in there are really nuts, they'd do so many horrible things to her, things I wouldn't wish upon my worst enemy."

"Maybe she'll be put in isolation for protection." Blaine suggested.

"Even I have to agree that ten months for a girl who's never been in a situation like this before is a little extreme." Tina added.

"I can't believe you guys, she almost killed Rachel, in fact she did, remember? Rach had to be resuscitated _twice_, not to mention she killed my daughter. Ten months is nothing, I'd get a lot longer if I'd done something, if you can't pay the time then don't do the crime, isn't that what we were taught?" Noah fumed.

"Noah, sweetie calm down." Rachel rubbed his arms soothingly.

"Jeez Puck, we're sorry. We didn't mean it like that." Azimio apologised. "we're just in shock."

"Of course she deserves her sentence, it's just that she's going to be so scared." Tina defended. "She was part of the Glee club, we can't help but feel bad for her."

Noah sighed. "No I'm sorry too. You guys are right, ten months is a long time for anyone in Juvie. She just said some stuff about the baby that I didn't like."

"Well at least it's over now." Kurt sighed with relief.

"Now all we have to do is find a replacement for her until she comes back, _if_ she comes back." Artie added at the look on Noah's face.

"Isn't Sunshine coming back?" Finn asked.

"Her mom's moving to Akron, didn't like the fact that we lost Regionals so she'll be joining Vocal Adrenaline with their new coach." Mercedes explained.

"Dustin Goolsby has nothing on my mother so good luck to them winning this year." Rachel swelled with pride. "And they don't have Jesse, although Sunshine is a strong female lead she needs a strong male lead and after Jesse and Chris left Vocal Adrenaline just don't have that anymore."

"I love that you know all of Vocal Adrenaline's weaknesses and you wouldn't tell anyone because your mom and Jess were on the team." Karofsky smiled.

"But what about now?" asked Matt. "Not that I'll be joining you guys next year." He looked down sadly.

"Let's just say that Goolsby has a reputation of working on tough choreography and leaves his vocalists too tired to give any song justice." Rachel smirked. "You might want to remember this too Blaine."

"Noted."

"Come on let's not talk about show choir anymore I'm actually going to miss it a lot, boys let's get our Halo on." Matt announced.

"Girls, and Kurt," to which Kurt mumbled 'oh thank you sweet baby Jesus' "let's get our shop on, and don't worry Puckerman, your girl is safe with me in Victoria Secret." Santana teased.

"Not cool Satan. Not cool." Noah looked to Blaine who seemed to be having an inner battle with himself. "Go with them Anderson, make sure Satan doesn't torture my girl too much."

"Thanks, as much as I'd like to play Halo I want to get to know Kurt more." he ran off.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

The day came for Matt's family to leave Lima for Carolina, with emails and new addresses handed out everyone had come to say good bye to the Rutherfords. The girls couldn't help but cry as they held onto Matt, to which Finn to a photo and officially named Matt the Pimp of the New Directions, he'd make copies and give them to everyone and even hang one in the choir room, Mrs Rutherford took one last group photo which would also be copied. Even the boys, who had tried to hold their emotions, with the exception of Kurt, as they gave Matt hugs and handshakes, gifts for Matt were given; a photo album of every picture taken that summer, an ungraffitied copy of the Thunderclap with their very first Glee year book photo in, personal memories of each of them and a copy of the mattress commercial they made before Sectionals. By the time Matt got into his parents' car even the boys had tears in their eyes, they watched as the Rutherford family drove away, followed by the removal van before going to the 7/11 for slushies.

"To Matt." Toasted Finn. "May he return and complete our misfit family."

"To Matt." Everyone chorused, although the girls said it weakly through tears.

"It's weird to be actually drinking these rather than throwing them in your faces." Karofsky noted trying the keep the mood light. "But my God these are good."

"Grape has to be my favourite, always has been." Rachel joined him.

"So that's why whenever Puckerman threw one at you you'd lick your lips before cleaning yourself off." Azimio wondered.

"Yeah."

"Can we not talk about how much of a jackass I was, and lets not forget you two, you both threw slushies at us, even me, _me_ of all people." Noah smirked good naturedly.

"I could live without the facials but I'm starting to see why you guys like these so much, we don't have a place near Dalton where you can get these this size." Blaine loved his cherry slushy, especially that it was jumbo size.

"You could come to McKinley, you'd get one every day on the way to school, so long as you drink it before you get there, Coach Sylvester has a strict no slushy on school premises rule." Azimio told him.

"I can't leave the Warblers, no matter how boring and old fashioned they are. And at my last school even though bullies were taken care of I was still harassed."

"Think about it, McKinley has a strict no bullying policy now and we have three of the most badass ex-bullies defending everyone now so you wouldn't be harassed for being different. Different is kinda cool." Finn encouraged.

"I'll think about it, we've got another month and a half before we go back, maybe I can persuade my parents." Blaine promised.

They drank their slushies in relative silence, only commenting on how bored they think Matt was on the long drive to Carolina.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Aren't you guys lucky, two updates in one day, I'm about to start writing chapter 8, the Glee club's first day back at school. Will Mr Schue be there and will Blaine have convinced his parents to let him transfer? Or would you rather he stay at Dalton Academy for a while? Enjoy :)_  
**

**Chapter 7**

Rachel sighed blissfully as the hot water from the shower cascaded down her back, it felt so good to have a few moments peace before her busy day began; she had lots of baking to do, cleaning to do and a dinner party to prepare for. She was just thinking about the main course when she heard the bathroom door open and smiled as she felt a familiar pair of strong arms encircle her.

"You should still be in bed, you need your rest." The husky voice of Noah floated through the bathroom and he kissed her neck.

"I was until someone decided that they wanted Puckerman pancakes." She smiled and looked down to her swollen belly lovingly.

"What can I say, you've improved ma's recipe, if that was even possible." her husband bent down and kissed her belly. "You have to let mommy sleep you know, I know you're a growing boy but you're mommy's tired." He told her belly, even though he and she knew their son could hear him.

"Momma. Daddy." They heard a little girl's voice coming from the hallway.

"Ok, the day's officially begun." Noah laughed. "You get back into bed, I'll get Ava and we'll all have pancakes in bed and watch cartoons."

"I love you Noah, but sometimes I have to wonder whether the cartoons are for Ava or for you." She smiled. Life was perfect.

Of course the cartoons are for me." he laughed. "I love you too Rach, don't forget that Sam and Quinn are coming by later, they have an announcement." He left.

'_Quinn? But she's in Juvie. And who in the name of Barbara is Sam?'_ Rachel panicked at the thought of Quinn coming by and slipped hitting her head on the tiles. She closed her eyes and when she opened them again she was laying in her bed in her room, a teenage Noah looking over her worriedly.

"You ok babe? You hit your head pretty hard."

'_Another dream of our future, Ava and a son on the way.'_ She mused with a small smile, she liked the name Ava. "Yeah, just a dream."

"Care to share?"

"Well I was in the shower, it was pretty early, and my husband walked in behind me and told me that I should be resting but our unborn son wanted pancakes, and then our daughter Ava called for us, he left to see to her and make Puckerman pancakes."

"Son? Ava?" Noah was bright eyed. _'I get a son and a daughter.'_ "Sounds like a good dream to me, so why'd you hit your head?"

"Well you told me that Quinn and Sam were coming by for dinner, that they had an announcement, I panicked and slipped in the shower."

"Ok, a. I would never invite Quinn into our home. And b. who in the name of football is Sam?"

"I don't know."

"Noah. Rachel it's time to get up. Shelby will be here within the hour." Leroy called through the door.

Noah rolled off the bed and helped Rachel to her feet, having had the cast taken off, but not before everyone copied their messages and made a collage out of them, Rachel wasn't as steady on her feet as she was before, she had to use the crutches for a little while before her doctor let her use her cane again but it was only for a week or two. She went into her bathroom to shower and forty-five minutes later they were both showered and dressed and downstairs.

"Aw so cute." Hiram smiled. "Leroy they match, remember when we used to match?"

Rachel and Noah looked at each other before smiling goofily; they were both wearing blue and white, Rachel had a blue blouse and her white jeans while Noah had a white polo shirt and his favourite blue jeans, surprisingly these were the ones he took care of the most. They sat down to breakfast and waited for Shelby to arrive with her parents.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X

"So what were they like?" Santana asked the next night as she painted Rachel's toenails.

The girls and Kurt were having a sleep over at Rachel's while the boys were over at Artie's playing video games.

"They were nice, they got me tickets to go and see Wicked in New York before school starts up, and yes Kurt you're invited, Noah loves me but my Broadway is a little too much sometimes." She laughed.

"I had no doubt in my mind but thank you Rachel. We shall take over New York." He applied night cream to Brittany. "Brittany my darling you have perfect skin, almost as perfect as mine."

"Well we can't all have a daily and nightly facial routine." Mercedes teased as she looked through Rachel's closet. "I still can't believe Tina and Artie broke up, thank heavens it was a mutual one."

"I think Tina likes Mike." Brittany smiled.

Tina and Mike were both at Asian camp for two weeks as councillors, as Mercedes had said the break up had been mutual but it still surprised everyone, Artie was now dating Brittany and there was no tension between the two girls, Tina and Mike seem to be getting along well judging by the letters they send to the group and Mercedes was giving Azimio a chance. Rachel felt bad for Santana who had to hide her feelings for Brittany but had faith that everything would work out eventually.

"Speaking of couples." Santana sent an evil smile to Kurt. "What's going on with you and Blaine?"

Kurt blushed and cleared his throat. "We're friends but the chemistry is there. Rachel tell us more about you and Puckerman."

"Nice try, everyone knows they'll be married in ten years and living in New York." Mercedes smiled. "But I would like to know the scoop on Jess and Karofsky."

"David plans on joining Noah and myself when we go to visit for thanksgiving and they talk every day on skype or the phone but they're taking things slowly, their relationship is still so new to them neither one of them wants to ruin it by jumping guns."

"It certainly explains why Karofsky bullied me, I can't believe how much he's changed, it's remarkable." Kurt shuddered at the memory of being shoved into lockers every day. "Even though it's been months he's still apologising."

"Well of course he is." Brittany smiled. "He probably felt terrible and wanted to talk to you but the pressure of being the popular jock and bully made it impossible for him to do so."

"You know sometimes it scares me how smart you are Britt." Rachel smiled. "You took the words right out of my mouth."

"Well enough with the past, we can only move forward." Santana finished Rachel's nails and put the bottle back on the dresser before reaching for one of the cookies Rachel had made. "My God Rach, these are so good. Are they normal or vegan?"

"Vegan, grandpa taught me how to make them so that everyone likes them, grandma's a vegan too."

"My compliments to the chef." Santana smiled and took another one.

They ate all the cookies and started on the popcorn before Kurt popped '27 Dresses' into the DVD player.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

"Dude, you've been really spacey all night." Finn waved his hand in front of Noah's face.

"And yet, I'm still beating you." He smirked.

"Seriously, what's got you thinking so much?" Artie asked from his computer.

"Something Rach's grandma said yesterday."

"Which is?" Pressed Blaine.

"How adorable mine and Rachel's kids are going to be."

"You're thinking about kids now?" Azimio asked.

"Not yet no, not until after we're married, so about ten years."

"But Rachel wants to be on Broadway, it's all she ever talks about." Finn didn't like the idea of Rachel getting married to Noah, Rachel Hudson sound a lot better to him but he knew she'd choose Noah. _'Everyone chooses Puckerman.'_ He thought bitterly.

"Yeah, we got time. We'll graduate, go to New York, go to school there, get jobs, Rachel will get onto Broadway, win Tony's, then we'll get married when we're stable and have kids." Noah hated the way Finn would look at Rachel these days. _'He's got no chance stealing my girl.'_ He knew that Finn harboured feelings for Rachel, everyone knew, it was probably one of the reasons why Quinn resented her, luckily though Rachel knew and never reciprocated those feelings.

"Well it's good you're planning ahead, Jesse and I don't know what to do after Christmas." Karofsky said.

"That's easy my friend," Blaine smiled. "You go to college, you both move to New York or wherever you want to go, but it' probably going to be New York, he goes onto Broadway with Rachel, you become a sports consultant or lawyer, get married, adopt a baby or have a surrogate and become Puck and Rachel's kid's favourite uncles."

"When you put it like that it sounds wonderful." Karofsky smiled.

"I'm off to DC for college." Artie announced.

"New York for me too." Blaine added.

"LA for me." Azimio finished.

"Why does every one want to leave Lima?" Finn asked.

"You're kidding right?" Azimio turned to Finn. "Yeah Lima's a good place to live for a while but everyone wants to get out of here, the biggest problem is actually doing it."

"But this place is perfect for raising a family." _'Mr and Mrs Finn Hudson and their three sons Jeremy, Stephen and James.'_ He thought blissfully.

"You can raise a family anywhere as long as you have mutual love, respect and teamwork." Blaine explained.

'_I'll be the football or the glee coach at the school while Rachel stays home with our sons, maybe we'll even have a little girl, Lucy I think, I like the name Lucy.'_ Finn was off in his own little world.

"I think we lost him." Azimio announced.

"I don't think we ever had him." Artie was worried about his friend, he was going to get himself into trouble if he continued throwing longing gazes at Rachel. _'I really wish he'd just get over her, the only time he wants her is when he can't have her it's childish and sad, if she's not careful she could get caught in his trap and lose Puck, thank God she's smarter than the average girl.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

The summer was almost at an end, Tina and Mike came back as a couple and the group couldn't be happier for them. Rachel, Kurt and Shelby went to New York for a couple of days to see Wicked and when they came back they threw themselves into college prospects, NYADA was a favourite but Tisch and Julliard were close too, especially for Rachel as Noah could attend the latter two and get his business degree. With Matt's birthday coming up the glee club decided to pre-record a birthday celebration and send it to him so he could open it on his actual birthday.

But while the others were having fun and enjoying the time of freedom they had left, Quinn was miserable and scared. Juvie was always rumoured to be a horrible place but now that she was there it only intensified the rumours and once word got out that she had killed her baby and tried to kill a girl because she hated her she was a prime target for the teenage mothers who had their babies taken away from them or had to give them up and the teenagers who had lost family and friends in vehicular deaths. She was too scared to sleep through the whole night, she'd given up trying to eat a lot, this place made your appetite vanish and she was constantly tripped up in the mess hall so what was left of her food went flying everywhere and started food fights, this got her into trouble with the guards and the kitchen staff as the other inmates had turned the finger onto her and she had to clean the mess hall and the kitchen on more than one occasion. She had no one, the daily letters from her father brought her comfort but very little, she wanted to be held by her daddy, for him to tell her that everything would be alright and that she'd be going home the next day, she refused to open the letters from her mother as she felt it was her fault she was in the horrible place and refused her phone calls and visit requests. "You're going to be here a long time Fabray." One of the guards had said. "You'll need someone."

'_I don't need anyone. I shouldn't even be here, places like this are for people like Puckerman, real criminals, not good girls like me.'_ She tried to be brave and only allowed herself to cry silently in the safety of her own room when the door was locked. _'Oh daddy what would you do? What are you doing right now?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

Mr Fabray wasn't fairing any better than his daughter, so far he'd been beaten by the gang members he had turned in, his photos of Quinn had been shredded when they heard what she had done had beaten him some more. There was a man in the by the name of Evan Blue who had lost his own sixteen year old daughter to a hit and run almost ten years ago, he was serving time for murdering the an who drove the car, Evan Blue especially hated Mr Fabray and his daughter.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOX

"But I don't want to leave." Noah pouted.

"You have to Noah, you haven't been home properly for almost the whole summer and I don't want to wake you up with my early morning routine, I know how cranky you get if you're woken before 7am." Rachel reasoned but held onto her boyfriend.

"Fine, I don't like it but I know you're right. Just know that I sleep better when I'm near you so I'm taking this with me." He held up her teddy bear. "And I'm picking you up for school in the morning."

"I wouldn't have it any other way, and if you're taking Streisand, I'm keeping your shirt you slept in."

"Deal." He kissed her. "Mm I love you Rach."

"I love you too Noah. See you tomorrow." She watched as Noah got into his truck and drove home, she'd miss him but she'd see him tomorrow. _'I sleep better with him close too.'_ She sniffed the shirt he'd left and got ready for bed.


	8. Chapter 8

**_First off I'd like to apologise about the late update, I had just finished writing this chapter. I also apologise for any curse words you might find offencive and my side character Betty's speech about child molestation, it is relevant to the story as I feel that in Rachel's dream in the last chapter Quinn was coming to visit with Sam I will write that she will change for the better, she'll have to work hard to gain the trust of everyone again but she will change. I don't hate Quinn and I have another story which I'm trying to write at the same time (maybe not a good idea) how Quinn does something awful but sees the light rather quickly. Please enjoy :)_  
**

**Chapter 8**

"Well, well, well. If it isn't new Cheerio Rachel Berry." Santana teased light heartedly when Rachel and Noah got out of his truck. She and Brittany had been waiting for them, the rest of the Glee club, Azimio and Karofsky were waiting nearby.

"You look good Rachie." Brittany hugged her friend. "A high pony tail suits you."

"Thank you, I never thought I'd like wearing one but I love this uniform." Rachel twirled purposely so Noah could see her spankies.

"Oh yeah, my girl's hot." Noah pulled her into a deep kiss which she happily and eagerly returned. Artie and the others came over.

"Ok, easy you two." Santana smiled. "We're just waiting on Mercedes and Tina and then we're all set."

"Looking good Rach." Mike winked saucily.

"Hey, you got your own girl Chang, back off mine." Noah held onto Rachel.

"What do you do to make my boyfriends want you?" Tina and Mercedes arrived, Tina was smirking. "First Artie last year and now Mike."

"Yeah girl, Puckerman not man enough for you?" Mercedes teased happily and let Azimio put an arm around her, she'd grown more comfortable with him.

"Oh believe me Mercedes, Noah Puckerman is _all_ man." Rachel winked. Being with Noah had really loosened her up, she still had the tendencies and the drive for her Broadway dream but now she had fun like any other teenager. "Oh no, here comes Jacob." She groaned as she spied her stalker running across the parking lot towards them, undeterred by the large number of jocks and the scary Cheerio standing with her.

"Rachel, my love. How about an exclusive?" He called and stopped far too close to her for comfort. "How do you feel about Quinn Fabray's sentence? How do you feel about your boyfriend Noah Puckerman being on a date with one Santana Lopez? Is it true that you're taking Quinn Fabray's spot on the Cheerios?"

"My God, do you ever keep your nose out of other people's business?" Santana glared.

"It's my job as a reporter and a blogger to do whatever it takes to get a story." Jacob replied flinching slightly at her stare.

"There's a thing called privacy you pathetic leech." Mercedes crossed her arms.

"Yeah, you can't just come up to her on the first day of school and talk to her about her personal life." Karofsky cracked his knuckles.

"Guys it's ok, thank you though." Rachel assured before turning to Jacob. "I don't know what to feel about Quinn's sentence, I don't care, as far as I'm concerned is that it's over and I can get on with my life. Santana, Brittany, Noah and myself go out for dinner with the others at least once a week, the night you spied on them was the night Kurt and myself were in New York and the others had obligations with the exception of Artie. As for the Cheerio question; I may be on the Cheerios now but I am not taking Quinn's place as captain, Santana is captain and she's a fine one. Now move your ass or I'm going to take that little recorder and shove it up there sideways, and everyone knows how much you like lings up your ass, the number of flagpole wedgies is proof enough."

"My baby's hot when she's fired up." Noah smiled proudly.

"You're such a bad influence on her Puckerman," Kurt fanned his face. "I don't think I've ever heard Rachel swear."

"I agree with Puck, Rach is hot." Came a voice from behind them and they turned.

"Blaine!" Rachel squealed and ran over to him, she leapt into his arms, her legs around his waist and his hands holding her up.

Jacob saw an opportunity. "Puckerman, how do you feel about your girlfriend in the arms of another guy, a stranger no less?"

"You're an idiot Jew fro. I love Rachel, I trust her and the feelings are mutual, nothing's going to split us. So I suggest you get out of here before we make what Rachel said a reality."

Jacob paled and ran off. Noah and the others turned to Blaine who was suffering at the mercy of Rachel prodding him.

"Why. Didn't. You. Tell. Me. You. Were. Coming?" She asked and poked him in the chest repeatedly.

"Ow, ouch! Jeez Rach you have bony fingers." Blaine winced and rubbed his chest when Rachel stopped. "I wanted to surprise you all, I knew I'd miss you guys if I was at Dalton and although the Warblers are great and really supportive they're also really boring and old fashioned."

"Well _I'm_ glad to see you." Kurt smiled flirtatiously.

"Oh I bet you are." Artie teased.

"Come on, we'd better go get our schedules and get to class." Mike looked at his watch. "What grade are you in Blaine?"

"Sophomore."

"You'll be with me and Artie." Tina linked his arm with hers.

"The rest of us are Juniors now. Come on Rachie." Brittany pulled on Rachel's hand and the girl went flying. Luckily her ankle was fully healed and she's pushed herself in therapy to the point where the doctor said she had full usage and it was as though it was never broken. The others followed, Noah pushing Artie so he wouldn't get left behind.

"No running in the halls." A teacher's voice stopped them and they turned.

"Mr Schue." They all but Blaine chorused happily.

"New Directions, Karofsky and Azimio. It's good to see you all, who's this?" He gestured to Blaine.

"Blaine Anderson, transferred from Dalton Academy."

"Nice to meet you Blaine, I'm Mr Schuester but every kid here calls me Mr Schue. Welcome to McKinley."

"Thanks, I'm hoping to join your Glee club this afternoon."

"Fantastic, well I'll see you guys later. Have a good first day." He left them.

"He seems cool." Blaine commented.

"He really is," Artie smiled and they all continued down the hallway. "he really believes in all of our dreams and potential. He's probably the only teacher in the school who pushes the kids to do what they want in life."

"For me I didn't need Mr Schue's guidance," Rachel let the old her slip out. "my Broadway dream was set in stone for me when I was only three when I went to see my first performance of My Fair Lady."

"Easy there Diva," Kurt pat her arm. "we all know that you're going to take Broadway by storm, I'll be your famous fashion designer, Santana will be a kickass lawyer, Mike will be a world famous dancer, I don't know what Puckerman wants to do to be honest, or Brittany, and Mercedes will be rocking on tour and in recording studios in LA."

"Hey what about us?" Tina protested.

"Hold your horses Tina I'm getting there. Artie will be a world famous director, Tina will be the lovely interior designer who designs your future home, Blaine will be a musical and choreography consultant working with Mike while Karofsky and Azimio will be the best sports consultants in the world and Finn will probably be working in my father's car shop."

'_Ha at least Finn's not getting out of this cow town.'_ Noah did an internal victory dance.

"Well I plan on being a vet." Brittany smiled.

"And I have plans to join the police force." Noah puffed his chest out proudly, he'd never told anyone his dream of making a difference to young people who had lost their way but Rachel assured him that his dream was a noble one and that he should go for it.

Finn laughed but tried to cover it up with a cough, unfortunately for him everyone had caught it.

"Got something in your throat Finn?" Rachel asked sweetly. "Or did you find something funny." This is not what Noah needed, he was very insecure about his dream and one person bringing it down for him could ruin it.

"Well you have to admit, Puck as a police officer is pretty funny, his track record is going to make it impossible for him to get on the force, Quinn has more chances than he does."

"And yet it's Quinn in Juvie for attempted murder while Noah will have his record wiped clean when he turns eighteen because the most he's done is petty arson." Santana glared. She didn't like it when people put Noah down.

"People change Finn, Noah can do whatever he wants, and personally I think him being an officer of the law to be a noble and totally hot thing. At least he had ambitions and dreams, what do you want to do when you leave high school? Play football in college? And then what? Become a professional player? You have as much of a chance in that as Kurt telling us that him being gay is nothing but a big joke, sorry to use you in this Kurt." She added and was satisfied when Kurt waved it off good naturedly. "You might as well stay in this town and become a teacher, but you won't be a good one like Mr Schue or Coach Sylvester; while they push the kids here to reach their ambitions, Mr Schue more than Coach Sylvester, you'll resent them and the students will hate you because of it. Kurt's right, when we have our ten year reunion after Graduation next year you'll be working in Burt's car shop and possibly still living with your mother." She stormed off, the others gave him dirty looks before following her. Only Blaine stayed.

"I thought you were an ok guy Finn, but you can't go around telling people that their dreams aren't going to happen." He too left.

Finn was left there, standing alone and red faced with humiliation.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOX 

"You got another call from your mom Fabray." The guard told her through the open door.

"I don't want to talk to her." Was all Quinn ever said when the topic of her mother's phone calls and visits came up.

The guard shook her head and walked away to tell Mrs Fabray yet again that her daughter didn't want to speak with her, she hated that part of her job, telling a concerned parent that their child is too proud to talk to them. The girl had been in Juvie for little under four months and she had yet to speak to her mother, she refused to, yet she cherished the letters she got from her father who was serving time in a prison almost twenty miles away.

Quinn waited until the guard was gone before continuing to read the last letter he father had sent, it said that not only had her mother betrayed them but she was also filing for divorce and seeking full custody of Quinn, with no visitation rights. She was furious, how dare that woman try to steal her from the only parent who showed her love, as far as Quinn was concerned, her father was her only parent, he raised her on his own.

"Aw is princess Quinn angry? What's the matter your highness?" Betty, a large and muscular girl leant in her doorway, she'd lost her mother to a drunk driver and lost her way in life with no father to show her otherwise, he's been too busy drinking his sorrows away and sleeping with various women trying to forget about his wife.

Quinn's anger suddenly became fear; Betty was one of her main tormentors as far as the group who'd lost someone in vehicular accidents was concerned, Betty made her life hell every moment she could.

"Hey bitch, you look at me when I'm talking to you." Betty came into the cell and got right into Quinn's face. "Show some respect to those who are better than you and look at me." She yelled.

The guards down the hallway heard the yelling and could see what was happening via the security cameras in the cell, however unless the argument got physical there was no need to interfere just yet; Betty wasn't a physically violent person, she just had a tendency to scare the other inmates, however they had no idea what Quinn was like as she barely spoke to anyone.

"You think you're so special cause your jackass daddy treats you like a princess? Well guess what Blondie, you're not, you don't deserve ten months in here, you should be here until you're eighteen and then go to prison for murdering your baby." Betty had also suffered a miscarriage after she had been sexually assaulted by one of her dad's friends, she didn't believe in abortion as it wasn't the baby's fault of how it was conceived, but the moment her father found out he poisoned her and now she couldn't conceive children. "You think that because you were head bitch and popular in school that you'll have friends when you go back? Just because you have pretty blonde hair and stunning green eyes? Well guess what honey, you're going to have no friends an the only reason you're special is because you're special in the head." Betty saw the box of letters from Quinn's father on the shelf and took it down, she began tearing each of the letters in turn. "You're nothing but a low life Fabray and I'm going to be reminding you of that every day that you're here."

Quinn watched in horror as her precious letters were torn in front of her eyes and the shreds fell to the ground, tears welled in her eyes and trailed down her cheeks.

"Aw, is poor baby Fabray crying? Are you crying because I'm ripping your letters?" Betty asked mockingly. "Well too bad, you can't do anything to stop me, you're pathetic." She continued ripping them.

A red sheen covered Quinn's eyesight as she lost control of her anger and she lunged at Betty, taking the larger girl by surprise they tumbled out of the cell and scuffled for a few minutes before the guards were able to pull them apart. Betty had minimal scratches on her face and arms while Quinn had a black eye and split lip.

"You're dead meat now Fabray, daddy can't protect you in here and the guards won't always be around. Your scum father probably molested you as a child and it wouldn't surprise me if you enjoyed it." Betty screamed as one of the guards dragged her away to the shower block to cool off.

"Come on Fabray, nurse's office and then isolation for you." The guard who had spoken to her earlier about her mother's phone call kept a firm grip on the girl's arm and marched her to the nurse before taking her to isolation.

An hour later she was alone again and sobbing at the loss of her father, his letters and her freedom. Things couldn't get any worse for her now, she'd sunken to the bottom of the barrel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Finn sulked in the locker room later that day, the new football coach had taken his quarterback status away and given it to Sam Evans, a new kid from Tennessee. On top of that Mr Schue had come up to him and told him that things were going to be different in Glee club, while everyone he spoke to had agreed that Rachel should continue as lead female vocalist Finn wouldn't be lead male, instead Noah would be, although Rachel said that she wanted the club to work better as a team so she offered for the lead female to be shared between her and the other girls and Noah said he wouldn't be able to hit the high notes like Kurt and wouldn't mind sharing the spotlight with the other guys.

'_This sucks, I should be leader of both teams. This new kid can't just come here and take what's mine, Puckerman can't just take what's mine. What else can that Lima Loser steal from me?'_ He thought bitterly.

"Hudson, you're going to be late for your next class. Get out of here." Coach Beiste told him as she put the helmets back on the shelves.

"Sure coach." He stood up and left.

"Finn, hey Finn wait up." He turned and smiled as he saw Rachel running towards him, a beaming smile on her face and her new Cheerios skirt bouncing and swaying with each stride. _'So hot, she should be with me not Puckerman.'_

"Hey Rach, what's up?" He gave her the goofy grin he knew would get her heart to melt.

'_Oh God, he's got that stupid grin on his face, it seriously makes him look constipated.'_ "Guess who's joining Glee club all because of Noah. Sam Evans, David and Nathan, isn't that fantastic?"

'_Karofsky and Azimio swore they'd never join Glee club, I suppose Mercedes has Azimio whipped and Karofsky can't call it a homo club seeing as he's gay himself. But how the hell did Puckerman manage to get the new kid to join, there aren't enough girls now, this means that a lot of us guys are going to be dancing in the background. There's no way in hell I'm giving up my dancing time with Rachel.'_ "Oh, yeah that's great, we really need new members."

"Yeah, this year is going to be great. Noah told me how you're not quarterback anymore, I'm sorry Finn I know how much you loved that position."

"Thanks Rach." He completely missed how unsympathetic she was. "I just can't believe that the new coach gave my spot to the new kid, on top of that I'm not the lead male in Glee anymore, I have to know what the point is now."

"The point Finn, is that change can be a good thing. Maybe Sam can help you guys win games this year and you can go onto nationals." _'Lord knows you never won them a game, if anything you made them lose with your poor captaincy.'_

"Yeah, maybe. Listen Rach, I'm a little rusty on my scales, do you think we could meet up at your place and you could help me after school?"

"Sorry Finn but I've got plans with Noah. Why don't you ask Mercedes? I'm sure she can help you just as well as I can."

"Sure I'll do that then." _'Not.'_ "I guess I'll see you in Glee."

"I can't wait, the first Glee meeting of the year." She beamed and skipped away, she turned. "Bye Finn." She continued not giving him a chance to reply.

"Stupid Puckerman." He grumbled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"There you are babe, Sam this is my girlfriend Rachel Berry, lead vocalist in the Glee club and newest Cheerio." Noah kissed Rachel on the top of her head. "Rach this is Sam Evans, our new quarterback and new member of the New Directions."

"Nice to meet you Sam." Rachel stuck her hand out.

"Likewise Rachel, I can't wait to see you in action, both in the choir room and on the field cheering for us at our first game." Sam took her hand and shook it. "Puck was just telling me about last year."

"Really? Why?" Rachel looked to Noah in a panic.

"Oh no don't worry, it was just in case someone in the school told me the wrong side of the story. I have to say Rachel, I am so sorry you were bullied that much and then run over by this Quinn girl, she sounds like a nut case."

Rachel relaxed a little, she would've rather have Sam heard the story from someone she trusted rather than someone like Jacob or the few remaining followers Quinn had in the school. "Why thank you Sam, it's all behind me now, I never like to hold onto bad feelings as they need to be let go. Quinn's paying for her crime and I have an amazing boyfriend, a loving family and a wonderful group of friends to keep me smiling."

"I hope to become part of that group someday."

"Dude I think that day is today when you joined the Glee club." Noah kept an arm around Rachel. "Although me and the guys are going to test you later so be warned."

"Keep the violence to a minimal please, I don't want to see it or hear about it." Rachel poked Noah. "Well I'd best get to Cheerio practice, I'll see you both in Glee. It was nice meeting you Sam." She kissed Noah.

"You too Rachel." Sam smiled as Rachel ran off. "She's really cool dude, you're one lucky guy."

'_I couldn't agree more, and one day, far into the future I'm going to marry her.'_ Noah watched on with love and adoration in his eyes, his feelings of love were growing stronger with each passing day, he knew that if he lost Rachel now he wouldn't be able to cope and would go back to his old ways, something he never wanted to do again.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ok an extra long one, I kind of got lost in the plot of this chapter and didn't want you guys to read a day-by-day life for the Glee kids so I've tried to make the timeline a little longer, not much but a little. Enjoy and remember you guys are the reason I continue to write :)_  
**

**Chapter 9**

"Let's give a warm welcome to our newest members, Blaine, David, Nathan and Sam, and let's also welcome back Rachel." Mr Schue's words were met with applause and cheers, Noah and Santana through in a "Hell yeah" for emphasis. "It's good to have all of you here, I have a really good feeling about this year; we're not the same team we were last year, we're better, new and improved and to start off I think we should vote on new lead vocalists."

"With all respect Mr Schue I think Rachel should stay lead female." Mercedes raised her hand. "She's our strongest member."

"Agreed." Everyone but Rachel also raised their hands. Sam and Blaine having seen their Sectionals videos online.

"Rachel?" Mr Schue looked to the quiet girl.

"Thank you Mercedes, everyone. But you're all just as talented and strong as I am." She smiled. "I'd love to be lead female again but I stand by what I said before the summer; we're a team and the solos should be shared, there are some songs that although I will be good at I just won't do them the justice that they deserve whereas someone else can. I propose that instead of one female lead and bore the judges with familiarity, we all take the lead and wow them with freshness."

"That's actually an awesome idea." Tina beamed.

"Yeah, I like it. Because no offence Rachel but I'm better than all of you, even you." Brittany winked. Rachel smiled and winked back.

"It will certainly throw the competition off their game, instead of them targeting one lead to mess with us they'll have to deal with all of us." Santana added.

"So what about the male lead?" Finn asked hopefully.

"Well I was thinking Puck should take the lead but with four new male members we should really audition them." Artie raised his hand.

"Rachel's idea could work with us too." Mike added. "We all have different strengths and weaknesses and we could really shake things up if we had more than one lead couple."

"Even though we all want Rachel and Puck to be that couple." Kurt nudged Rachel with a teasing smile.

"I'm liking this teamwork already." Mr Schue clapped. "You all have bright ideas and I want to explore all of them, so for your first glee assignment I want you to pick a song, any song, to sing to someone in this room or to the group. Sam, Blaine, David and Nathan, you guys can use this assignment for the rest of us to see where your weaknesses and strengths are and then we can all help each other become the perfect team." Noah raised his hand. "No Puck you can't do Sweet Caroline again."

"Can we make it a duet?" Kurt asked.

"Maybe next time Kurt, let's work on solos first and then the next assignment can be duets. We can use that one to see how well different people work together."

Each member thought of who they wanted to dedicate their song to; Rachel and Noah would dedicate their songs for each other, Kurt thought that the obvious choice for him would be Rachel, to express how sorry he was for everything, but then Blaine popped into his head, he wanted to show the boy that he liked him more than a friend and that he was glad to know him. Santana wanted to sing for Brittany but she didn't want to upset the happiness of her friend with her new boyfriend. Mike had never sung a solo before, he'd always done the choreography and the backup vocals, he was nervous but excited; he could dedicate his song to Tina to show that just because they were Asian and a stereotype couple doesn't mean that he sees it like that, Tina was in the same boat as Mike; she wanted to sing him a song that expressed that her feelings were beyond their heritage. Finn already knew he wanted to sing for Rachel, he just needed a song, the perfect song that would push her out of Noah's arms and into his. Mercedes wanted to show Azimio that she really did want to be with him and that she trusts him while Azimio wanted to prove his feelings for Mercedes, Artie wanted to dedicate his song for Brittany but Brittany was unsure who to dedicate hers for, her boyfriend or her best friend. Poor Karofsky had no clue as did Sam as they didn't know the group all that well and they had no one special in the club and Blaine was torn between Rachel and Kurt.

"I can see the wheels turning in your heads so I'll give you this week to come up with the songs and rehearse, then next week I'll pull a name from the hat and whoever I call will sing and tell everyone who the song is for." Mr Schue began handing out sheets of music. "Now, how about a warm up, as Rachel and our new members never got to sing with us at Regionals I thought we could visit an old favourite."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You know why you're here right?" The Juvenile Detention Centre's psychologist as Quinn when she was released from Isolation.

"Because I hit Berry with my car." Quinn said boredly as she examined her now short nails, the nurse having cut them so she couldn't scratch anyone else. "I should've hit her again."

"Why? Why did you want to hurt her Quinn?"

"She ruined my life. I had everything I deserved and she came along and ruined everything."

"And how did she do that?"

"She had her tranny eyes on my boyfriend ever since he joined that joke of a club, he wouldn't leave the club so I joined to keep an eye on him, even then she was throwing herself at him, I had to sleep Lima's biggest loser and manwhore and got pregnant just to keep Finn with me."

"Sounds like you don't like Rachel Berry."

Quinn rolled her eyes. _'Wow this guy's a genius. Did he get his degree from a fastfood restaurant?'_

"Moving on from Rachel. How do you feel about what Betty said about your father?"

"It's all lies." Quinn stood in anger, the guard in the room moved forward but the psychologist raised a hand slightly telling her that it was ok. "My father loves me, he told me and showed me that everyday, he'd never do something so disgusting."

"It's alright Quinn, calm down."

"My mother's the one who treated me horribly, every little thing that went wrong in the house was my fault and I was punished for it, if the dishes weren't done I got blamed, if my room was a mess I wasn't allowed out with my friends, she'd punish me if the dusting wasn't done or the vacuuming. My father was the only real parent I ever had, he never raised his voice to me whereas my mother would yell at me, I love my father and I won't let anyone talk about him like he's a monster." She stormed out, closely followed my the guard and the psychologist.

"Miss Fabray come back here right now." The guard caught up to her and grabbed her arm.

"Screw you both, all you want to do is trash talk my dad, just because my father actually loved me instead of ignoring my needs like my mother did you think that what mammoth Betty said was true, well it's not." She was getting hysterical so the guard escorted her back to her cell where she threw herself onto her bed and sobbed. _'Why can't they just leave daddy alone?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"It's too bad you can't do Sweet Caroline fir the assignment," Rachel and Noah were in her room laying across the bed. "it's kind of our song." She was helping him with his Biology homework.

"Yeah, well we can have more than one song, I was thinking of doing The Calling."

"Wherever you will go? I love that song and the vocal range matches your own perfectly." Rachel looked through his book. "Why did you take Biology again?"

"I couldn't take Home Ec, the teacher kind of has it out for me ever since me and Quinn had that food fight when we were trying to raise money for Artie to come with us on the bus. Besides I already know how to bake shit and cook."

"Crass as ever." Rachel giggled. She leant over to kiss him but her father's voice interrupted them.

"Rachel, Finn is here?" Hiram opened the door looking confused.

"What is he doing here?" Rachel asked Hiram.

"He said you were helping him with his music."

Noah looked at his girlfriend. "Didn't you tell him to ask Mercedes?"

"Yeah."

"I can send him away if you want me to." Hiram offered.

Suddenly Rachel had an idea. "No daddy, it's ok, just tell him to give me a minute and I'll be down." Hiram closed the door, having a rough idea what was going through his daughter's head. Rachel turned to Noah and began unbuttoning his shirt and mussing her hair, then pulled him in for a deep kiss which he gladly returned. She pulled off her own shirt and took her pants off before taking Noah's shirt and putting it on herself buttoning it up to just above her bra.

"You're so sexy in my shirt." Noah gazed lustfully. "And so evil."

"Well I told him and he didn't take the hint." She stood up. "Come on, it'll be even more satisfying if you come down with me and I know you'll want to see his face." She held his hand and they went downstairs.

Finn was in his letterman jacket with a music book. He smiled when he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and the first thing he saw was Rachel's legs, they were bare and smooth, then he saw Puck walking behind her, he had no shirt on and his jeans were low, Rachel was wearing Puck's shirt and suddenly he realised what they had been doing, or what they had been planning.

"Hey Rach, this a bad time?" He asked stupidly.

"Actually yes it is Finn. What do you want?" Rachel let Noah hold her possessively around the waist, she watched as Finn's eyes were trained on her legs and watched as they travelled upwards as the shirt inched up.

"Uh," _'Damn what did I come here for? Oh yeah music, but my God those legs.'_ "Oh yeah, I thought that you could help me with my scales, I know you told me to ask Mercedes but she and Azimio have a date tonight and I'd rather learn from the best."

"And I told you that Noah and I have plans Finn, you can't come here after I've told you not to. I'm sorry you've had a wasted journey but please leave, Noah and I are busy." she went to open the front door. Hiram and Leroy were trying not to laugh at their daughter's plan to get rid of Finn, yes they liked him but they preferred Noah.

"Ok, well I guess I'll see you tomorrow." Finn went through the front door and Rachel closed it before he could turn and say goodbye.

"Well although I'm glad you handled that well, do we think we can do it with more clothes on next time young lady." Leroy smirked.

"Sorry Leroy, she attacked me."

"Oh of that we have no doubt Noah, we know our daughter, she gets her scheming side from me." Hiram smiled. "Now please go back upstairs and put yourselves to rights."

Rachel and Noah hurried upstairs, they returned to her room, however while Rachel put her sleeping shorts on she kept Noah's shirt, his shirt was so long you couldn't see the shorts, he pulled his spare wife-beater from a drawer and pulled that on. They sat back on the bed and Rachel picked up the book again.

"Jeez that boy bugs me." He rolled onto his back. "So where did that sudden plan come from Miss Berry?"

"Just came to me." She winked.

"When can we do something like that again?"

"When you finish your homework." She kissed him deeply again. "Mmm, you taste good." She mumbled into his lips.

"You taste pretty damn good too." He pulled her on top of him. "So how much more have I got to do?"

"A couple of questions." She remembered from the assignment.

"Can't we take a study break?" His eyes darkened with love and lust.

"Do those and you can have me." Her eyes also darkened. After a few more heated kisses she pulled herself off of him and he sat up to finish his homework, something he never would've done if he hadn't been with Rachel, but the better his grades the better chance he had of going to New York with Rachel.

An hour later everything was finished, Noah pulled Rachel back onto him and they resumed their make-out session. Noah's hands gripped her waist and pulled her closer, she gasped when she felt his erection and her hands began to travel down his chest and abdomen to his pants, unbuttoning his jeans and gently pulling down his fly.

"Only if you're ready Rach, remember?"

"Maybe not all the way but let me make you feel good, please?" She nibbled his bottom lip gently.

Noah couldn't say no, yes he was a guy but he also respected and loved his girlfriend and although they'd touched each other before he didn't want to push her into going all the way with him. "Ok, but as soon as you feel uncomfortable we stop."

Rachel nodded and began kissing down his neck, sucking on a pulse point slightly before continuing with her hands as they went into his jeans and into his boxers. She gripped his erection gently and began rubbing, she must have been doing something good when she heard Noah hiss in pleasure. He pulled her back into a kiss and his hands went straight underneath his shirt and to her breasts, he squeezed gently and she moaned, they fit perfectly into his hands and he continued to massage them. She continued to moan and her hand movements got faster, Noah moaned into her lips and pulled away slightly.

"So good baby." He looked into her eyes with nothing but love and adoration. "Let me make you feel good too."

She nodded and he spun them round so she was underneath him slightly, his hands travelled from her breasts to the band of her shorts and slipped under them. Her hips bucked slightly at the contact and moaned a little louder as his hands went into her panties and his fingers played with the little bundle of nerves until the feeling in her belly tightened and she moaned loudly into his lips as she saw stars behind her eyes. Around about the same time her hand was moving faster and he was thrusting his hips with the same speed, when she went over the edge he joined her. He kissed her deeply before holding her close.

"I love you Rach."

"I love you Noah."

"I'll be back in a second." He got up and went into her private bathroom for a washcloth, when he returned he used it to clean Rachel's hand slightly and handed it to her so she could clean herself a little. "Thank you, not just for helping me with the homework or for that, but for being with me." He mumbled into her lips as he kissed her one last time before he had to leave. "I'll pick you up tomorrow."

"Do you want your shirt?"

"You look so much better in it babe, you keep it." He smiled and left the room.

Rachel hurried to the window, she heard Noah say goodnight to her fathers and heard the door open and close, she saw Noah look up at her window and blow her a kiss which she returned before going into her bathroom to clean herself up properly and brush her teeth for bed, she pulled off the button shirt and put on the t-shirt he'd left at the end of the summer before climbing into bed.

_Rachel checked her dress again, not a crease could be seen, she looked into the mirror and gasped._

_"I don't care what anyone says Blaine, you are by far the best hair stylist in New York city." She smiled. "Next to Kurt of course." She added when she saw Kurt's mock offended face in the mirror._

_"I still can't believe you got to do the bride's hair." He grumbled as he finished touching up Tina's hair._

_"You lost the coin toss, besides you got to do Alexia's hair and you'll probably get to do it at her own wedding." Blaine gestured to their daughter sitting with Santana and Brittany as Mercedes finished their make-up._

_"Our little flower girl. And she's never getting married by the way, no little boy is good enough for our angel." Kurt put down the brush. "Tina, as always you look fabulous."_

_"Well I'd better get back to the guys." Blaine put his hands on Rachel's shoulders and kissed her cheek. "You look stunning Rach."_

_"I can't believe you're part of the groomsmen." Mercedes moved on from Santana to Brittany._

_"I suppose someone had to be the man in the marriage." Santana stood to retrieve the bouquets. "Personally I like the arrangement, Kurt's always been one of the girls."_

_"Why thank you Santana. Now off with you Mr Anderson, we need to put Rachel's garter on and everyone knows you have an unnatural obsession with her legs for a gay man." Kurt kissed his husband and shooed him to the door._

_"You can't blame me, she has the most gorgeous legs I've ever seen, not too late to back out and be with me Rach, I'm sure I can hide Kurt's body somewhere." He winked._

_"Amen to that." Santana and Brittany agreed._

_"I think I'll stick to my husband to be but thank you Blaine." She got up and hugged him. "I'll think about it." She stage whispered and the room filled with laughter._

_"Oh, while you're with the guys can you make sure that Mike and Matt don't give Daniel too much candy, I don't want him to be a mess for the photos." Brittany requested. Daniel was hers and Artie's biological son but she was married Santana, Artie agreed to father the child when they found out that Santana couldn't have children, everyone agreed that Alexia and Daniel were the most spoilt children of the group; they had countless aunts and uncles who would always be there to watch them at the drop of a hat._

_Blaine nodded and left the room._

_"I can't believe you're finally getting married." Tina came over to her and hugged her._

_"We've been waiting so long, I can't believe this day is here." Rachel sniffed._

_"Uh uh, don't you go ruining your make-up by crying. I won't have time to re-do it." Mercedes scolded. "Just think that in less than an hour you'll be Mrs Puckerman, are you keeping Berry as your Broadway name?"_

_"No, I'm going to be a Puckerman in every sense of the word, minus the constant swearing." The girls and Kurt laughed. Rachel touched her belly lightly, now was a good time to tell them. "I have something I want to share with you, I'm going to tell Noah when we're alone but I want to explain why I've been feeling sick lately. I'm pregnant, the doctor confirmed it yesterday, I'm about six weeks along."_

_"Oh my God, congratulations momma." Santana although hurt that she couldn't have children of her own was always happy to hear that her friends could have a family, and as far as she was concerned she had a son and a wife that she adored, not to mention her son wouldn't grow up without a father. She was the first to hug Rachel, followed by the rest._

_Suddenly a loud beeping rang through the room, Rachel looked around and saw her alarm clock on the dresser, she tried to reach for it but tripped over her train and fell._

She landed on her bedroom floor in an ungraceful heap, the sheets tangled around her legs, she untangled herself before getting up and beginning her morning routine. _'Noah and I really are forever.'_ She thought happily as she exercised.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

_Noah looked down at his tux, it was finally happening, he was about to marry the love of his life._

_"Daniel put the candy down, your moms are going to kill us." He turned and saw Matt chase a small boy around the room. "Artie will you sort out your son. Santana's scary on her own but both Brittany and Santana are scary enough to make the Taliban run for cover."_

_"Come on buddy, let's get you cleaned up." Artie took his son onto his lap and rolled out the door as Blaine was coming in._

_"I guess I didn't need to relay the message, you guys must be mind readers." He laughed. "Dude you are so lucky, Rachel gives a whole new meaning to stunning bride."_

_"You ready for this?" Sam asked._

_"Born ready." He answered._

_"Then let's get you married." Azimio clapped him on the shoulder._

_Just as they were about to leave the room Noah's ears were suddenly filled with ACDC, his alarm tone on his phone. He pulled the phone from his pocket before realising it was different one, he looked back to his friends but they were gone and replaced with his rock band posters. He closed his eyes and opened them again._

He was in his room, his picture of Rachel on the nightstand and his rock band posters around him. _'A dream? But a damn good one.'_ He smiled and got out of bed to begin his own morning routine of lifting weights, he had to have his arms look good for his girl.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Finn tried a few more times in the following days to get Rachel alone, he had succeeded the first time but after Noah caught onto what he was trying to do he was always with Rachel. The rest of the Glee club rolled their eyes, even Sam and he didn't know Finn that well, they attempted to explain to Finn that it was pointless to pursue Rachel when she was so happy with Noah and that he only wants her because Quinn's not around. Finn paid them no mind and argued that he loved Rachel, more than Noah ever could.

"Ok guys, some of you already have your assignments and that's great, so let's get started." Mr Schue pulled a name from the hat. "David you're up."

Karofsky stood and went to the middle of the room. "I couldn't decide which person to dedicate this song to as I've done horrible things to all of you, so this is for the group, for everyone that I've bullied the last few years. I know I've said it but I fell that I won't really be a part of the New Directions if I didn't sing, and please ignore the lovey dovey bits." He gave Brad the music sheet and began singing Elton John's 'Sorry Seems To Be The Hardest Word'. When he finished he was nervous but needn't be, he was applauded and smiled at, they'd really forgiven him.

"That was fantastic David, thank you." Mr Schue clapped him on the back encouragingly. "Santana you're up next."

Santana stood and took Karofsky's place, she gulped nervously and faced the group. "I didn't want it to happen this way but then realised that if I didn't come out with it now then I'd never be able to, you guys are the only ones who won't judge me and will accept me regardless. I'm sorry for springing this on you, this is for you Britt." Brad played the piano and she began singing Corbin Bleu's 'Still There For Me'.

_Lately I've been thinking_  
_About the things that we've been through_  
_And I don't know if I'd be here,_  
_If not for you_

_I had to take a little time_  
_To try to work things out_  
_And you should know that_  
_I have never meant_  
_To let you down_

_Cause I, I_  
_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_  
_And I, I_  
_Even when I'm not giving enough_  
_And I'm taking too much_  
_You're still there for me_  
_Even when I got nothing at all_  
_And I'm ready to fall_  
_You're still there for me_  
_There for me_  
_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_  
_You're always there for me_

_Sometimes I know I can be_  
_So hard to understand (It's ok)_  
_Even when I'm lost_  
_You show me who I really am_  
_Life with me hasn't always been an easy ride_  
_But because of you I've learned_  
_To lose my selfish pride_

_Cause I, I_  
_Wannna tell you that I'm sorry_  
_And I, I_  
_Even when I'm not giving enough_  
_And I'm taking too much_  
_You're still there for me_  
_Even when I got nothing at all_  
_And I'm ready to fall_  
_You're still there for me_  
_There for me_  
_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you_  
_Oh you're always there for me yeah_

_Oh no it's love_  
_Ooooouuhhh (Oooohhh)_  
_It must be love_  
_Ooohhh_  
_It's gotta be real love (It's gotta be real love)_

_Even when I'm not giving enough_  
_And I'm taking too much_  
_You're still there for me_  
_Even when I got nothing at all_  
_And I'm ready to fall_  
_You're still there for me_  
_There for me_  
_There for me_

_Even when I can't be there for you (When I can't be there)_  
_Even when I can't be there for you_  
_You're always there for me_

Even though it was a duet Santana gave it everything she had and by the end of the song she had tears running down her face. "I know we were just having fun before you and Artie got together and I would never ask you to choose between us because I know you love him but I just wanted you to know that I love you Britt, I love you so much." She let go of her emotions and sobbed, Mr Schue took her into his arms and rubbed her back gently, she held onto him tightly and when she'd calmed down she let go. "I'm so sorry Artie, I didn't mean to spring this on you now."

"Santana it's ok." He rolled forward and took her hands. "The truth is always better out in the open and we'd never think any different of you, you still scare half of us," Santana gave him a watery laugh. "and if Britt and I don't work out for any reason it won't be because of you and I'll be happy knowing that she'll be with someone who loves her the way she should be loved." He pulled her onto his lap and rolled back to his spot, Santana wrapped an arm around his shoulders and Brittany took her other hand comfortingly.

"Are you ok for us to continue Santana?" Mr Schue asked gently. She nodded. "Ok, Finn you're next."

Finn stood and looked directly at Rachel. 'This can't be good.' Rachel was worried. "This is for you Rach, I know you're with Puck right now but one day we'll be together like we should be." He handed Brad sheet music and The Calling's 'Wherever You Will Go' ran through the room.

_So lately, been wondering_  
_Who will be there to take my place_  
_When I'm gone you'll need love_  
_To light the shadows on your face_

_If a greater wave shall fall_  
_And fall upon us all_  
_Then between the sand and stone_  
_Could you make it on your own?_

_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

_And maybe, I'll find out_  
_A way to make it back someday_  
_To watch you, to guide you_  
_Through the darkest of your days_

_If a great wave shall fall_  
_And fall upon us all_  
_Well then I hope there's someone out there_  
_Who can bring me back to you_

_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way up high or down low_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Run away with my heart_  
_Run away with my hope_  
_Run away with my love_

_I know now, just quite how_  
_My life and love might still go on_  
_In your heart, in your mind_  
_I'll stay with you for all of time_

_If I could, then I would_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_Way, way up high or down low_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

_If I could turn back time_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_If I could make you mine_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_  
_I'll go wherever you will go_

There was no applause when he finished. Rachel looked to Noah worriedly who had turned about four shades of red before he got up and stormed out of the room.

"What's his problem?" Finn asked.

"You just sang the song he was going to sing for this assignment. God Finn, you don't think do you?" Rachel stood and although Finn towered her she was as scary as Santana when angered. "I can't believe you would be so stupid as to sing me a love song when my boyfriend is in the room. God you're such an idiot." She stormed out after Noah.

Mr Schue sighed. _'Finn, Finn, Finn. What are we going to do with you?'_ "Ok everyone, let's take a break and then we can pick up where we left off. Be back here in ten minutes."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Rachel found Noah in the auditorium, she instantly wrapped her arms around him as he breathed deeply to calm himself down. "I don't want him Noah, it may have looked like that at the beginning of last year but you're the one that I want. I love you."

Noah circled his own arms around her and felt all of his frustration evaporate almost instantly. "I know babe, I love you too. I just hate that Finn can't seem to take a hint and thinks he can have everything because his dad died a war hero." He kissed the top of her head. "Where is the idiot anyway, I'm surprised he hasn't stalked you here."

"Schue wants us back in ten minutes."

_'Speak of the devil.'_ Ran through both Rachel and Noah's minds. They pulled apart slightly and glared at the tall boy. "Great, now go." Noah barked.

"I was hoping to talk to Rachel."

"I don't want to speak with you Finn. However Noah probably has a few words to share with you." Rachel held onto her boyfriend.

"Listen and listen good Hudson cause I'm only going to say this once. Rachel is my girl, she chose me, she and I love each other more than you could even imagine, hell I've loved her since we were kids and if you think for a second that I'm going to let her go to someone who would rather stay in this cow town and ruin her life, that I'm going to let her go at all, then you've got another thing coming. I've tried ignoring your advances on her, I've even tried to be sympathetic cause you're missing Fabray but now I'm pissed off, stay away from us or we're going to have problems. Got it?" He took Rachel's hand and gently pulled her out of the auditorium.

_'You and I already have problems Puckerman, you're with my girl.'_ Finn was left alone and angry. He was going to make sure that Noah messed up in the sham of a relationship with Rachel and he would swoop in and save the day. Rachel would thank him for keeping her in Lima in the end, once she saw how happy it made her husband and children.


	10. Chapter 10

**_I've reposted Chapter 9 as i read it and I didn't like the way the lyrics were set out, you guys will have to tell me if you want the lyrics to the songs posted or not, I've liked them in the stories that I've read but they're not everyone's cup of tea. Another LONG chapter for you now, I have chapter 11 written and will type that up tonight before beginning to write chapter 12, I have a feeling this story could be a long one lol let me know itf that's cool with you and if not I can always split it and there will be four or more parts to the series :)_  
**

**Chapter 10**

When the Glee club resumed Karofsky, Azimio and Mercedes made sure that Finn was sat no where near Rachel and Noah, Santana glared at the boy before muttering in Spanish and the Glee club looked to Mr Schue to translate.

"I didn't really catch that." He told them.

"She said that Finn was a two left footed giant with the brain the size of his penis, although she didn't use the word penis." Rachel spoke up.

"Oh," Mr Schue blanched. "OK, uh let's get back to the assignment. Mercedes you're up."

Mercedes squeezed Azimio's hand before getting up and facing him. "Nathan, it's no secret that I've been cautious about our relationship because of our past but over the last few months you've been so amazing and I want you to know that I'm ready to officially be your girl." She nodded to the band.

_I'm looking for a lover not a friend_  
_Somebody who can be there when I need someone to talk to_  
_I'm looking for someone who won't pretend_  
_Somebody not afraid to say_  
_The way they feel about you_

_And I'm looking for someone who understands_  
_How I feel_  
_Someone who can keep it real _  
_And who knows the way_  
_The way I like to have it my way_  
_And I'm looking for someone who takes me there_  
_Wants to share_  
_Shows he cares_  
_Thinkin' you're the one that I've been waiting for_

_Is it you? Is it you?_  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_  
_Could you be the one for me?_  
_Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? Is it you?_  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_  
_Could you be the one for me?_  
_Could you be the one I need?_

_I'm looking for someone to share my pain_  
_Someone who I can run to_  
_Who will stay with me when it rains_  
_Someone who I can cry with through the night_  
_Someone who I can trust whose heart is right_

_And I'm looking for someone_  
_And I'm looking for someone who understands_  
_How I feel_  
_Someone who can keep it real _  
_And who knows the way_  
_The way I like to have it my way_  
_And I'm looking for someone who takes me there_  
_Wants to share_  
_Shows he cares_  
_Thinking you're the one that I've been waiting for_

_Is it you? Is it you?_  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_  
_Could you be the one for me?_  
_Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? Is it you?_  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_  
_Could you be the one for me?_  
_Could you be the one I need?_

_Take for granted how much I care (how much I care)_  
_Appreciates that I'm there_  
_Someone who listens_  
_And someone I can call who isn't afraid of love to share_

_Is it you? Is it you?_  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_  
_Could you be the one for me?_  
_Could you be the one I need?_

_Is it you? Is it you?_  
_Maybe you're the one I've been waiting for_  
_Could you be the one for me?_  
_Could you be the one I need?_

When she finished Azimio got up and held her close. "It's ok baby, I got you."

"That was wonderful Mercedes, thank you. Ok Artie, the floor is yours." Mr Schue clapped.

"I decided that I couldn't possibly dedicate my song to one person, so I decided to dedicate it to all of you lovely ladies, for every time you're feeling down just think of my song and smile. Oh and fellas, don't be hating a brother because your girls prefer me." He added with a smirk. The band struck up.

_Uh, oh,..._  
_Uh..._

_Akon and MJ (oh, yeah)_

_Yeah_

_This life don't last forever (hold my hand)_  
_So tell me what we're waiting for? (hold my hand)_  
_Better off being together (hold my hand)_  
_Being miserable alone (hold my hand)_

_'cause I been there before and you've been there before,_  
_But together we can be alright (alright, yeah)_  
_'cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold_  
_we hold each other 'til we see the sunlight._

_So if you just hold my hand,_  
_Baby, I promise that I'll do all I can_  
_Things will go better if you just hold my hand_  
_Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand._

_The nights are gettin' darker (darker) (hold my hand)_  
_And there's no peace inside (inside) (hold my hand, oh, yeah)._  
_So why make our lives harder (hold my hand)_  
_By fighting love tonight, baby?_

_(So hold)_

_'cause I been there before and you've been there before,_  
_But together we can be alright (alright)._  
_'cause when it gets dark and when it gets cold_  
_We hold each other 'til we see the sunlight (oh, yeah)_

_So if you just hold my hand,_  
_Baby, I promise that I'll do all I can (if you just, if you just)._  
_Things will go better if you just hold my hand (yeah)_  
_Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand._

_I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (yeah)_  
_Take my hand, don't let go, baby, hold me (yeah)_  
_Come to me, let me be your one and only (hold my hand)_  
_'cause I can make it alright 'til the morning (hold my hand)_  
_I can tell that you're tired of being lonely (hold my hand)_  
_Take my hand, don't let go, baby, hold me (hold me)_  
_Come to me, let me be your one and only (one and only)_  
_'cause I can make it alright 'til the morning (hold my hand)_

_Hold my hand (yeah)_  
_Baby, I promise (hold my hand) that I'll do all I can (hold my hand)_  
_Things will go better if you just hold my hand_  
_Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand_

_Hold my hand (yeah, yeah)_  
_All I can (yeah, yeah, hold my hand)_  
_Hold my hand_  
_Nothing can come between us if you just hold, hold my, hold, hold my, hold my hand, hold my hand. _

"Thank you Artie." Mr Schue praised as Artie rolled back between Brittany and Santana. "We've got time for one more person so let's see who the lucky one is." He picked a name from the hat. "Sam, you're up pal."

Sam stood and faced the group. "I know I'm the total new kid here, you guys met Blaine in the summer and you're already friends with the both of us but I just wanted to prove to you guys just how much of a friend I can be, and I need to thank my brother and sister for helping me pick this song." He began strumming on his guitar.

_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_When the road looks rough ahead_  
_And you're miles and miles from your nice warm bed_  
_You just remember what your old pal said_  
_Boy you've got a friend in me_  
_Yeah you've got a friend in me_

_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You got troubles and I got 'em too_  
_There isn't anything I wouldn't do for you_  
_We stick together, we can see it through_  
_'Cause you've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_

_Some other folks might be a little bit smarter than I am_  
_Bigger and stronger too_  
_Maybe_  
_But none of them_  
_Will ever love you the way I do_  
_It's me and you boy_

_And as the years go by_  
_Our friendship will never die_  
_You're gonna see it's our destiny_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me_  
_You've got a friend in me _

"I love that song, I sometimes think that my toys come to life when I'm not around." Brittany smiled. "I tried setting up a camera but Lord Tubbington ate it."

"Awesome guys, you've really shown what you're capable of. Tomorrow we'll pick up from where we left off but now you're all free to go." Mr Schue began stacking books and music sheets. "Finn can I have a word please?"

A few moments later it was only Finn and Mr Schue. "What's up Mr Schue?"

"You need to stop pursuing Rachel, we can't have a repeat of last year. She's happy with Puck, why can't you leave them alone?"

"She only thinks she's happy with him, she may not admit it but I know that she wants me just as much as I want her."

"Do you hear yourself Finn? Let's say hypothetically, which means if Rachel and Puck did break up, and she wanted to be with you, what would happen? How would your lives be planned out?"

"That's easy, we'd marry right after high school, I'd get a teaching degree and become a teacher here while Rachel stayed at home with the children, three boys and maybe a little girl."

"But that's not what she wants Finn, Rachel wants Broadway, everything about her screams New York, she's too talented to be stuck in this town, you all are. Why do you want to stay here so much?"

"It's a good place to raise a family. Besides, Puckerman will never make it to graduation let alone New York, his criminal past will never get him a job on the police force in any country. Rachel needs to be realistic, Broadway isn't a realistic goal for her."

"I said the same thing last year and we lost Rachel in the club, we almost lost her when Quinn ran her over, and as far as Puck's concerned, since he's been with Rachel his grades have improved beyond belief, and there's no criminal past that he's actually been punished for. You need to think about other people's happiness Finn or we can't be the family we always say that we are." Mr Schue left leaving Finn to think about what he'd just said. _'Hopefully it'll get through to him.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You got another letter Fabray." The guard put a letter on the side. "It's not from your mother."

Quinn looked at the letter and almost smiled at the unicorn on the envelope, it was from Brittany.

_Hi Quinnie,_  
_ I hope you're ok, Puck was telling us the other day how horrible his cousin found it, I don't want you to get hurt. The others aren't as mad anymore, well they're still a little mad but they barely talk about it now. Puck's always mad but that's because Finn's being stupid and trying to steal Rachie from him, she seems to calm him down straight away so Mr Schue doesn't have to punish Puck so much anymore. We've got new members, Puck got them to join, Karofsky, Azimio, Blaine and Sam, did you know that Sam doesn't like green eggs and ham? He let me read Dr Seuss with his brother and sister yesterday, and Azimio and Mercedes are dating, I didn't know his name was Nathan, or that Karofsky's was David. You'd like Sam and Blaine, we met Blaine when Rachie was in the hospital, he's really nice, Lord Tubbington says that he and Kurt are going to get together, he also said that everyone will forgive you. I miss you Quinnie, we all do, we know you're nice, you just lost your way and you can't find your way back home, but you don't have to worry because we're all here waving flash lights so that you can see us, so come home soon. Come home and complete our broken family, we love you, despite what's happened._  
_ Love Brittany S. Pierce._

Tears fell as she read the touching letter until finally she broke and began to sob into her hands, the guard looked on sadly as the young girl cried and sat down beside her, pulling her into her arms and hold her tightly, rubbing her back comfortingly. Quinn froze before melting into the embrace and holding on for dear life, she'd been hugged before by her mother and by Finn, but when her mother put her on her first time out she'd refused anymore hugs or signs of affection. _'So this is what it's like to be comforted.'_Quinn found that she rather liked it. "what's your name?" She asked the guard.

"Kerrie Beiste, my sister works at your school as the new football coach." Kerrie told her. "Come on Quinn, you need to sleep for a bit, Sandra the night guard says you're not sleeping as much as the others."

Quinn let go of Kerrie and lay down under the covers, she put the letter gently into the box that had once held her fathers letters before reaching into the bedside drawers and putting the unopened letters from her mother into the box as well, she'd read them another day. Kerrie tucked her in before leaving the cell, making sure that the door was securely shut so others couldn't get in there. "Poor kid, alone, scared and lost." She sighed as she went back to her duties.

_When Quinn opened her eyes again she wasn't in her cell, she was in a large and comfortable bedroom, the radio clock on the side table read six am, the sound of a baby crying could be heard from the next room along with a man's voice._

_"Shh Anna, we don't want to wake up mommy do we?" She didn't recognise the man's voice. "Come on angel, don't cry, daddy's here, you're alright."_

_She got out of bed and went to the next room, there she saw the most handsome man she'd ever seen, blonde hair, blue eyes and a body to die for. "Oh hey, sorry if she woke you up."_

_"I was awake anyway." She smiled and took the baby from him. "Is my little Anna fussy this morning? That will never do, come on now, let's stop those tears and get you fed and then we'll go to see how aunty Rachel is doing."_

_"Any word yet?" The man asked._

_"No, Puck said that if the baby didn't come in the next day or two then she'll have to be induced, and we all know that Rachel doesn't do needles." She sighed. "I feel really bad for her, this hasn't been an easy pregnancy, then again the pregnancy she had with Ava was no walk in the park either." The man laughed. "It's not funny you know."_

_"No, sorry that was bad timing. I was just imagining Levi being a mini Puck."_

_"God help the female population."_

_"And you're to go nowhere near him my little Anna."_

_Quinn smiled as the man looked at their baby adoringly. "Come on, it's your turn to do breakfast." She kissed him then kissed the baby._

When she opened her eyes again she was back in her cell. _'Who was he? Could I really be that happy and consider Berry a friend?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Rach, we need to stop." Noah mumbled.

She shook her head and carried on leaving a trail of hot kisses down his neck.

"Babe, your dads are due back any minute. I know they like me but I also know that they both have guns."

Rachel groaned and climbed off of Noah's lap. "I don't like that I don't know where they are." She grumbled and rested her head on Noah's chest.

"They're going away soon right? On that cruise?"

"Not until after Sectionals in two months." She sighed. Her fathers always seemed to be away for either business or pleasure, they were normally gone from anywhere between a week and three months, normally she's fine with it, Mrs Puckerman or the elderly couple next door checked in on her once in a while, but since last year Rachel was worried about being left alone. She noticed Noah frowning and clenching his fists. "Noah?"

"Just thinking about the last time your dads left you alone."

"I had mom and Jesse with me, and this time I'm pretty sure they'll invite you to stay with me seeing as Jesse's in LA and mom's busy with her new job." She kissed him. "Noah you have to let go of what happened last year, you're not a bully anymore, it's not healthy to keep things like this bottled up."

"Honey we're home." Leroy and Hiram walked in, they frowned when they saw the two teenagers. "Everything ok?"

"Noah's worried about you guys leaving me alone." Rachel explained.

"We wanted to talk to you about that actually." Hiram sat down opposite the teenagers, Leroy sat next to him. "After the Rosie O'Donnell cruise we'll be home for a couple of days but then the firm wants us to go to this conference in Europe for three months, we're the only members of the department who speak French, Spanish and German fluently."

"Shelby will be around for the cruise but she'll be back in New York while we're on the conference, she said there's always Skype and she'll drop in whenever she can to check up on you." Leroy continued. "Noah, you're more than welcome to stay here with Rachel but we ask you both that you respect the house rules as though we were still here."

"You got it, don't worry I'll look after her." Noah felt better.

"We have no doubt about that." Hiram got up with a twinkle in his eye. "Oh and we've also asked Sue Sylvester to pop by and check up on you too." He walked away with an evil smile. Rachel laughed at Noah's terrified face.

"Don't worry, he's kidding, however we have asked your mother and the Johnsons next door." Leroy told him.

"I'm not sure which is worse." Noah muttered. "My mother or Coach Sylvester."

Rachel giggled and buried her face in his chest.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Shall we continue from where we left off? Or would you like to talk about something different?" The psychologist began.

Quinn remained silent, since Brittany's letter the day before she read all of the letters from her mother, the first few were filled with apologies and that she felt that it was for Quinn's own good to take responsibility and then the rest were filled with promises that once Quinn got out they'd fix their relationship and be a proper family again, safe from her father's influences.

"Quinn?"

"Do you think I'm a horrible person?" She asked. "Bitter? Selfish? Jealous?"

"I think that your childhood was a confusing one for you; your father praised bad behaviour while your mother punished it."

"I meant your personal opinion of me" Quinn amended, she already knew her childhood was different to others.

"Having first met you I thought that you were angry at the world and at yourself. You're a misunderstood young woman Quinn and you felt that people didn't understand that. Your father loved you, of that I have no doubt, but I feel that it was the wrong kind of love, it was a possession love, whereas your mother tried to balance your life with possession love and parental love, the kind of love most children should receive." The psychologist explained. "You watched your father get what he wanted by manipulating others and using blackmail, you saw him treat others as though he were better than them, and then you watched your mother treat others with the respect they deserved, in your mind you must've thought that what your father was doing was the right way to do things and that your mother was weak. What's brought this on?"

"I got a letter from a friend of mine, Brittany, it said that she missed me and that I was lost and needed to find my way home. I was so overwhelmed I cried and the guard, Kerrie held me, my mom had hugged me before but once I started getting punished for not cleaning my room or helping around the house I refused all hugs and I guess I forgot what it was like to be held by someone other than my father, ex-boyfriend or friends. I cried myself to sleep and dreamt that I wasn't here, I was older, married and had a daughter called Anna, I considered Rachel Berry a friend and was worried about her because she was past her due date and she'd had a hard pregnancy."

"When did your dislike of Rachel start?" The psychologist asked. "Maybe if you think about it you might find the answer as to why you hate her so much."

Quinn thought back. "The first day of Elementary School; I wanted my father to take me to school and pick me up at the end but he was busy, he was always busy, even on the days he didn't have work, so mom took me. When I saw Rachel with not one but two dads I asked another kid, I think it was Puckerman why she didn't have her mom with her, he said that she didn't have a mom and only had her dads. Every day after that I saw how her fathers spoiled her with love and affection, not to mention the little gifts they'd give her for no reason, that's when I learned what Hanukah was, I was jealous that they would both take her to school and pick her up but my own father didn't have the time. I picked on her, said that her mom didn't want her so she was stuck with two men, pulled her hair and tore up any pictures she'd done for her fathers."

"So you made yourself feel better by bullying Rachel because her fathers showered her with both parental and possession love? When did the bullying escalate?"

"Junior High; there was this boy, I can't even remember his name any more, I'd had a crush on him and wanted him to ask me to the dance that was coming up, I'd told everyone he was going to and had my outfit all picked out and ready, but then I heard that he'd asked Rachel instead, I asked him if it was true and he told me that she was one of the most beautiful girls in the school, I was so embarrassed so I started spreading rumours around the school that she was a transvestite, I called her RuPaul, Manhands and any other drag queen name I could think of just to make myself feel better." Quinn's eyes began producing tears. "It worked, before the rumours she did have quite a few friends, but once they started hearing about it they didn't want anything to do with her and the guy stood her up the night of the dance, he'd asked me earlier that day. The following Monday she confronted him and he told her he could never be with someone who'd had a sex change. By the time we got into High School she was the most unpopular girl and had no friends while I was captain of the Cheerios and dating the Quarterback, on my command every jock in the school would throw slushies at her or throw her in the dumpster, the other Cheerios would write horrible things in the girl's bathroom and would draw pornographic images too. Oh God," she choked. "I am a horrible person." She sobbed into her hands.

"No you're not Quinn, if you were you wouldn't feel remorse and cry for what you've done."

"What do I do now?"

"Make amends, that's always a start. Maybe you could write Rachel a letter and explain to her why you hated her, maybe write to that boy you had the baby with and explain that to him too. It's never too late Quinn, you can get your life back."

_'I want my life back, but not my old one.'_Quinn thought as she sat down at her desk an hour later and wrote two letters, one to her mother and one to Rachel and Puck.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"So let's say eight o'clock?" Santana asked as she planned the first Glee party of the year.

"Saturday at eight, your place. Got it." Rachel confirmed. "We'd better get to Cheerios."

"Still weird saying it isn't it?" Brittany gave her a knowing smile.

"It's a good weird though. Now come one, I for one don't want to get on Coach's bad side before Glee." The girls ran to the football field where they spent three tiring hours perfecting every routine Coach Sylvester had planned.

"Absolutely awful, get out of here before the stench of failure gets onto me." She yelled. "Berry a word."

Rachel stayed behind, Santana and Brittany told her they'd tell Mr Schue where she was. "How you holding up on the Cheerios Berry? Keeping up ok?"

"I'm good Coach, it feels like it's second nature but then I have my dancing and gymnastics experiences to help me."

"Good, other than Lopez and Pierce you're my best Cheerio at the moment, you three will bring home another National Championship trophy for one Sue Sylvester, I just have to decide where to put it. Now run along, your bodyguard of a boyfriend is waiting."

"Thanks Coach." Rachel ran over to Noah, the smile on her face assured him that she was alright, he could tell the differences between each of her smiles. "Come on we're late."

"Rachel my love. Rachel wait I want to ask you something." They groaned and tried to outrun Jacob but he caught up to them. "Is it true that Finn Hudson sang you a love song yesterday? Puckerman how do you feel about that? And are you going to do anything about the rumour going around that Puckerman is cheating on you with one Lauren Zizes, I have an eye witness saying they saw the two in an intimate hug."

Rachel looked to Noah questioningly. "Noah? What's he talking about? I thought you were tutoring Lauren."

"I was helping her with her History, so when she passed a quiz this morning she came to find me and hugged me. Mike, Sam and Finn were-" He stopped and glared at Jacob, Rachel too glared at the boy realising what was going on. "Hudson happen to be your eye witness?"

Jacob gulped. "You little cockroach." Rachel held onto his shoulders and brought her knee up to his crotch as hard as she could, she satisfyingly watched as he fell to the floor in pain, he'd obviously forgotten to wear his cup today. "I am going to kill that _dick_." She ran. Noah surprised at her choice of words and what she'd just done had to sprint to catch up with her, and even then only managed to catch up as she stormed into the choir room.

"Ah Rachel, Puck, we were just waiting for-" Mr Schue stopped when Rachel ignored him and marched straight to the sat down Finn. _'This can't be good.'_

Rachel pulled her fist back and punched Finn in the eye. Kurt who had been on the receiving end of her slap last year recoiled and felt for the boy. "Jeez Rach what was that for?" Finn held his face in agony.

"You think you can break Noah and I up by telling Ben Israel that he's cheating on me with Lauren Zizes when I know full well that Noah was only helping her with History? Well guess what Hudson it's not going to work. She hugged Noah with nothing but gratitude and besides she already has a boyfriend, if you took your head out of your ass for one second you'd see that. You were there when they hugged but so was Mike and Sam." She yelled.

"Come on Rach, you know that you don't want to be with him. You're just trying to teach me a lesson from last year when I dumped you for Santana and Brittany."

"_Don't call me that, every time you call me that I want to throw something at you_. Now get this into your thick head, I will never want to be with you, I love Noah, I'm in love with Noah and I have no intention of letting him go, and I _certainly_have no intention of being with a spineless worm like you. If you cause anymore problems I'll make sure you're never able to have children. Got it?" He nodded and Rachel took a seat with Noah on the other side of the room. "I apologise Mr Schuester."

_'I'm getting too old for this drama. Guess Finn didn't take my words to heart yesterday.'_Mr Schue sighed. "I'll have to speak with you at the end Rachel, Finn why don't you go to the nurses office, she should still be here."

"She left an hour ago," Karofsky explained. "some freshman got hurt during football practice and she went with him to the hospital."

"Is he ok?" Tina asked.

"Yeah, nothing serious but he might have a broken arm." Mike explained.

"Ok, let's get back with the assignment." Mr Schue pulled a name out of the hat. "Brittany you're up."

Brittany stood. "This is for both Artie and Santana; my boyfriend and my best friend. I love you both." The band struck up and she sang.

_You took my hand_  
_You showed me how_  
_You promised me you'd be around_  
_Uh huh_  
_That's right_  
_I took your words_  
_And I believed_  
_In everything_  
_You said to me_  
_Yeah huh_  
_That's right_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_Cause they're all wrong_  
_I know better_  
_Cause you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

_Remember when we were such fools_  
_And so convinced and just too cool_  
_Oh no_  
_No no_  
_I wish I could touch you again_  
_I wish I could still call you friend_  
_I'd give anything_

_When someone said count your blessings now_  
_'fore they're long gone_  
_I guess I just didn't know how_  
_I was all wrong_  
_They knew better_  
_Still you said forever_  
_And ever_  
_Who knew_

_Yeah yeah_  
_I'll keep you locked in my head_  
_Until we meet again_  
_Until we_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And I won't forget you my friend_  
_What happened_

_If someone said three years from now_  
_You'd be long gone_  
_I'd stand up and punch them out_  
_Cause they're all wrong and_  
_That last kiss_  
_I'll cherish_  
_Until we meet again_  
_And time makes_  
_It harder_  
_I wish I could remember_  
_But I keep_  
_Your memory_  
_You visit me in my sleep_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_My darling_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_My darling_  
_I miss you_  
_My darling_  
_Who knew_  
_Who knew_

When she finished she hugged them both. "You've defended me countless times Santana and you've both been there for me when someone's called me stupid." She kissed them both and sat between them.

"Lovely Brittany, ok Mike you're up."

Mike stood nervously. "This is for you Tina, I had Sam help me." Sam played his guitar and Mike sang.

_Still a little bit of your taste in my mouth_  
_Still a little bit of you laced with my doubt_  
_Still a little hard to say what's going on_

_Still a little bit of your ghost you witness_  
_Still a little BIT of your face I haven't kissed_  
_You step a little closer each day _  
_That I can't say what's going on_

_Stones taught me to fly_  
_Love taught me to lie_  
_Life taught me to die_  
_So it's not hard to fall_  
_When you float like a cannonball_

_Still a little bit of your song in my ear_  
_Still a little bit of your words I long to hear_  
_You step a little closer to me _  
_So close that I can't see what's going on_

_Stones taught me to fly_  
_Love taught me to lie_  
_Life taught me to die_  
_So it's not hard to fall_  
_When you float like a cannon_

_Stones taught me to fly_  
_Love taught me to cry_  
_So come on courage!_  
_Teach me to be shy_  
_'Cause it's not hard to fall_  
_And I don't wanna scare her_  
_It's not hard to fall_  
_And I don't wanna lose_  
_It's not hard to grow_  
_When you know that you just don't know_

"Every time you're not around I feel like a cannonball sinking. I love you Tina."

"I love you too." Tina replied. "Mr Schue can I go next? I know it's not the way we're doing things but-"

"It's ok Tina, you go ahead." Mr Schue took Tina's name out of the hat and tossed it in the trash.

Tina stood and hugged Mike before he sat down again, she handed Brad some sheet music and faced the group. "I know the original artist is Switchfoot but I was watching 'A Walk To Remember' last night I want to do Mandy Moore's version."

_There's a song that's inside of my soul_  
_It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again_  
_I'm awake in the infinite cold_  
_But You sing to me over and over and over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands_  
_and pray to be only Yours_  
_I pray to be only Yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

_Sing to me the song of the stars_  
_Of Your galaxy dancing and laughing_  
_and laughing again_  
_When it feels like my dreams are so far_  
_Sing to me of the plans that You have for me over again_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope_

_I give You my destiny_  
_I'm giving You all of me_  
_I want Your symphony_  
_Singing in all that I am_  
_At the top of my lungs I'm giving it back_

_So I lay my head back down_  
_And I lift my hands and pray_  
_To be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I pray to be only yours_  
_I know now you're my only hope _

"That was beautiful Tina, thank you." Mr Schue applauded. "Ok Nathan you're up."

Azimio stood and took Tina's place. "Like Karofsky I have so much to make up for with you guys but Mercedes is helping me, you all are, and I apologise to Mr Schue if I'm not any good." He nodded to the band and began to rap Eminem's 'Cleaning Out My Closet.' "It was the only song I could think of that meant I wanted to change and start fresh and Mercedes was telling me about every spring she starts fresh by cleaning out her closet." They laughed.

"We've already forgiven you Nathan but thank you, and you weren't so bad, it's nice to know we have more than one rapper in the group now." Mr Schue clapped the boy on the shoulder and pulled another name our of the hat. "Puck, I know Finn had the same song but-"

"It's ok Mr Schue, being with Rachel has taught me to always be prepared." Noah stood.

"Whipped." Mike mock coughed.

"Says the guy who just sung Damien Rice and told his girlfriend that he feels like he's sinking without her." Noah joked. "This is for you baby." Brad already had the sheet music for Noah's song choice.

_Wise men say only fools rush in_  
_but I can't help falling in love with you_  
_Shall I stay_  
_would it be a sin_  
_If I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_some things are meant to be_  
_take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_for I can't help falling in love with you_

_Like a river flows surely to the sea_  
_Darling so it goes_  
_some things are meant to be_  
_take my hand, take my whole life too_  
_for I can't help falling in love with you_  
_for I can't help falling in love with you_

"You're my girl Rach and I love you so much. I know we've never talked about it and we're still in school so I'm not doing this now but I'm promising you that one day, in about five or ten years, we're getting married and moving to New York to spend the rest of our lives together. I went out and got you this, it's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring that I'll always be your Noah, and it's fifteen years today that we met at Temple."

Tears fell down Rachel's cheeks as she opened the small box, Noah gently wiped them away. "I love it Noah, thank you." He put on the single yet elegant diamond ring and kissed her deeply. The club except Finn cheered.

"Now that's love." Brittany smiled.

"Would you like to go next Rachel?" Mr Schue was happy for the two, out of the corner of his eye he could see Finn frowning.

"Only if that's alright with Kurt and Blaine."

"Sweetheart you don't get a performance like that plus a ring and a declaration of undying love and not go next." Kurt wiped his own tears.

"Get that gorgeous tush up there and sing your heart out." Blaine stood and pulled her to the centre of the room. "Oh that's a beauty, and I don't just mean the ring." He winked.

"Oi Anderson, did you miss my speech?" Noah warned but smiled.

"Noah, you're the one for me, I couldn't imagine my life without you. I love you." She nodded to the band and sang Mandy Moore's 'Everything My Heart Desires'.

_Yeah_  
_Everything About you baby_  
_Come on_  
_Yeah_

_One kiss, heaven isn't far_  
_You're everything my heart desires_  
_Your love has no missing parts_  
_It's everything my heart desires_

_There ain't no one better for me_  
_Everyday and night_  
_Baby in my life_  
_It's you_  
_You're my front page story_  
_Wanna tell the world I'm in love with you boy_  
_Yeah_

_Can't believe it's real_  
_Everything I feel_  
_Baby it's to hard to conceal_  
_One kiss, heaven isn't far_  
_You're everything my heart desires_  
_Your love has no missing parts_  
_It's everything my heart desires_

_Yeah yeah baby oh_  
_Thought I'd be forever searching_  
_On an open road_  
_I had no where to go_  
_So I said a prayer and _  
_God heard it _  
_Come and set me free,_  
_Send an angel to me _

_One kiss, heaven isn't far_  
_You're everything my heart desires_  
_Your love has no missing parts_  
_It's everything my heart desires_

_The best thing_  
_Underneath the stars_  
_You're everything my heart desires_  
_Don't change_  
_Stay the way you are_  
_You're everything my heart desires_

_Everything about you baby_  
_Oh yeah_  
_One kiss, heaven isn't far_  
_You're everything my heart desires_  
_Your love has no missing parts_  
_It's everything my heart desires_

_One kiss, heaven isn't far_  
_You're everything my heart desires_  
_Your love has no missing parts_  
_It's everything my heart desires_

_The best thing Underneath the stars_  
_You're everything my heart desires _  
_Don't change (baby) _  
_Stay the way you are _  
_You're everything my heart desires _

_One kiss, heaven isn't far (baby)_  
_You're everything my heart desires_  
_Your love has no missing parts_  
_It's everything my heart desires _

"Beautiful, so that just leaves Blaine and Kurt." Mr Schue put his hands on Rachel's shoulders and squeezed gently before letting her pick out the name. "Kurt, you're up."

Rachel sat down and Noah held her close.

Kurt stood in her spot and faced everyone. "I couldn't decide on a song and then last night it hit me that last year Quinn wasn't the only one who was lost, it's not my first choice and I've had to change the key to match my voice but I think it sends he message across, so this is for all of you." He nodded to Brad and began.

_I found God_  
_On the corner of First and Amistad_  
_Where the west_  
_Was all but won_  
_All alone_  
_Smoking his last cigarette_  
_I said, "Where you been?"_  
_He said, "Ask anything"._

_Where were you_  
_When everything was falling apart?_  
_All my days_  
_Were spent by the telephone_  
_That never rang_  
_And all I needed was a call_  
_That never came_  
_To the corner of First and Amistad_

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

_In the end_  
_Everyone ends up alone_  
_Losing her_  
_The only one who's ever known_  
_Who I am_  
_Who I'm not, who I wanna be_  
_No way to know_  
_How long she will be next to me_

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_

_Early morning_  
_The city breaks_  
_I've been callin'_  
_For years and years and years and years_  
_And you never left me no messages_  
_Ya never send me no letters_  
_You got some kinda nerve_  
_Taking all I want_

_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Lost and insecure_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Lyin' on the floor_  
_Surrounded, surrounded_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_Where were you? Where were you?_  
_Just a little late_  
_You found me, you found me_  
_Why'd you have to wait?_  
_To find me, to find me _

"Thank you Kurt, this leaves you Blaine." Mr Schue clapped.

Blaine stood and took Kurt's place. "So a lot of you know that my parents are incredibly reluctant to accept that I'm gay, which is probably why I flirt so much, but you've all shown me that I don't have to change to please my parents, they should accept me and love me for who I am. So this is for you guys and myself." He nodded to the band.

_I don't need to be anything other_  
_Than a prison guard's son_  
_I don't need to be anything other _  
_Than a specialist's son_  
_I don't have to be anyone other_  
_Than the birth of two souls in one_  
_Part of where I'm going, is knowing where I'm coming from_

_I don't want to be_  
_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_  
_All I have to do_  
_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_  
_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_  
_Wondering what I've got to do_  
_Or who I'm supposed to be_  
_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I'm surrounded by liars everywhere I turn_  
_I'm surrounded by imposters everywhere I turn_  
_I'm surrounded by identity crisis everywhere I turn_  
_Am I the only one who noticed?_  
_I can't be the only one who's learned!_

_I don't want to be_  
_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_  
_All I have to do_  
_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_  
_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_  
_Wondering what I've got to do_  
_Or who I'm supposed to be_  
_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_Can I have everyone's attention please?_  
_If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave_  
_I came from the mountain_  
_The crust of creation_  
_My whole situation-made from clay to stone_  
_And now I'm telling everybody_

_I don't want to be_  
_Anything other than what I've been trying to be lately_  
_All I have to do_  
_Is think of me and I have peace of mind_  
_I'm tired of looking 'round rooms_  
_Wondering what I've got to do_  
_Or who I'm supposed to be_  
_I don't want to be anything other than me_

_I don't want to be _  
_I don't want to be _  
_I don't want to be _  
_I don't want to be_

Ever the performer he had the girls dancing around him with everyone joining in at the end. When he finished he held Rachel. "Oh, by the way Puckerman, I'm still available to Rachel if you ever mess up." He winked.

"Why not just make it a threesome and get it over with." Rachel bumped her hip against his.

"Wanky." Everyone but Finn and Mr Schue said, Finn out of embarrassment and Mr Schue out of respect as a teacher.

"Ok, ok, you've all done more than I could ask for in this assignment, you've all shown me what you're capable of. Now who wants to have some fun with Bon Jovi?"

Everyone cheered enthusiastically and they got to work on their favourite Bon Jovi songs, creating mash-ups and solos and duets from all angles.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Rachel can you come here a second please?" Hiram called the moment he and Leroy saw their daughter walk through the door, Noah had to look after Sarah while their mom worked an extra shift.

"What is it daddy? Dad?" She sat across from them and saw and envelope on the coffee table. "What's that?"

"Judy Fabray stopped by just now and gave us this, it's a letter for you from Quinn." Leroy explained.

Painful memories flooded Rachel's mind. "What do I do?"

"Read it and go from there." Hiram suggested. "But call Noah first, we have a feeling it's for him too."

Rachel nodded and took the letter, she went up to her room and sent Noah a text saying that she needed him and that he could bring Sarah to her house. She sat on the bed and opened the envelope. _'I can do this. She's in Juvie, she can't hurt me, physically at least.'_ She breathed deeply and waited for her boyfriend to arrive.


	11. Chapter 11

**_Not as long as the last one but I promise the next chapter will have the infamous visit_  
**

**Chapter 11**

"Rach? Babe? I got here as soon as I got your message." Noah burst into the room and sat beside her pulling her close.

"I wanted you to read it too." She told him. "Where's Sarah?"

"Your dads are teaching her how to play piano, I've got a feeling she's going to be coming here more than I do." He tried to lighten the mood but it wasn't possible; his girlfriend had gotten a letter from the girl who had tortured her and almost killed her. "You ready?"

Rachel nodded and opened the letter.

_Dear Rachel,_

_And Puck too I guess, if you're there with her. I don't know what to say to you both other than I am so sorry for everything, the psychologist here is helping a lot and she told me to write to you and explain myself. If it's alright with you Rachel I'd like to start with Puck._

_Puck, I don't expect you to ever forgive me for what I did, both to you and to Rachel, I certainly wouldn't forgive anyone if they'd done it to me. It was stupid and reckless of me to get us both drunk and use your feelings towards me for my own advantage, all because I was scared that Finn would leave me for Rachel, and I should've known that the moment you found out I was pregnant you'd want to be part of the baby's life, especially after your own father abandoned you and your sister. Instead I was selfish and made Finn and everyone else believe that he was the father and that you were nothing but a Lima Loser, which you're not, you're far from a loser in this town, I know I should've aborted before I told anyone but a part of me couldn't do it; it wasn't the baby's fault, and I could've happily gone to full term and given her up for adoption, but as always I thought of myself, and my parents had an influence in my decision. _

_My father had always been convinced that you were no good and that it would follow you through each generation, I understand now that he didn't approve of your Jewish faith, he had me convinced that you had no idea what responsibility meant and that you were a no good lay about who had no ambitions. I didn't mean what I said on that video; I was angry at myself and the world, but mostly at myself, fuelled with self-loathing and anger mixed with alcohol is never a good thing. I wanted to blame someone for my bad luck and I'm sorry that I blamed you and Rachel instead of myself. Not many people know this but my mother got pregnant with another man's child, I was around five or six at the time, she'd convinced me that the baby will be loved no matter who the father was but I was angry at her for cheating on my father so I told him, he and my mom hadn't been intimate in months so he knew there was no way he could be the father, he demanded to meet the man but when mom told the other man about the baby he wanted nothing to do with it. My father ignored my mother, I watched my mother try to care for herself but with my father ignoring her and me hating her and being naughty she found it very difficult to do, then one day she began to bleed, my father was worried about her and took her to the hospital where she gave birth to my half sister who was stillborn, mother was only six months pregnant when she went into labour. I don't know the specifics but my mother and father had spoken at length about what would've happened if she had lived; I would be an older sister because although the baby was another man's, mother had grown to love the baby and said she would've been heartbroken to give her up. She was so broken about the loss of her daughter that she became depressed and even though I was young I promised myself that I would never have a child with someone unless I loved them more than I loved myself, I did love you in a way Puck, but only as the father of our daughter, I didn't want to turn out like my mother; depressed and regretful, so I did the selfish thing and killed our baby before I could become too attached to her the way my mother did. You would've made a great father Puck, but we're still in high school and wouldn't be able to give that little girl the life that she deserved. I am so sorry, and I know it's impossible to ask but I ask that one day you'll forgive me._

_Rachel, from the moment I saw you on our first day of Elementary school I resented you; all I wanted was for my father to take me to school and pick me up but he was always 'busy' so my mother did it, then I saw you with not one but two fathers, both adored you and I was jealous. Although my father showered me with gifts, anything I asked for I got it, he never held me for much longer than a minute or two, yet your fathers showered you with gifts and affection, they were always holding your hand and smiling at every little thing you said whereas my father would only smile if I'd done something to upset my mother or had received a high award in school. As time went on my resentment turned into dislike when I saw that not only were you spoiled and the apple of your fathers' eyes, you were also really nice to everyone and didn't flaunt your possessions around like I did, then in Junior High when that guy asked you to the dance and I'd already told everyone that he and I were going together, I was so embarrassed and humiliated when he said that you were the most beautiful girl in the school that I told him and everyone else that your fathers wanted a daughter so in order to please them you'd had a sex change, of course everyone believed me and the guy dumped you and went to the dance with me instead, I was so happy, I thought I'd won. But then in High School and you'd grown up over the summer and looked fantastic on the first day of school that no one really believed the transvestite rumours anymore, I over heard more than a few of the guys, including Finn, say that you were hot so I took a slushy and threw it at you thus beginning the slushy tradition before seducing Finn into a relationship and convincing the jocks that your place was in the dumpster, I felt better knowing that you'd gone from almost the top straight to the bottom and I was the most popular girl in school._

_Then when Mr Schue began the Glee club and convinced Finn to join he told me that you'd looked at him funny in rehearsal, I was convinced that you wanted him so I joined too, just to keep an eye on the two of you, with every duet you two got I got angrier and angrier before I finally snapped and went to Puck thus beginning the whole Babygate drama. I can't begin to imagine what it was like for you to be bullied and tortured after my selfish actions, probably the same way I feel now, Puck wasn't kidding when he said it was scary in here, I fell so scared, alone and unsafe and I can't apologise enough for what happened to you while everyone was convinced that it was you that killed my baby, all because of my insecurities in my relationship with Finn got the better of me and I thought that if I got pregnant then he'd stay with me, but I ended up losing him anyway. _

_As for hitting you with my car, again there aren't enough apology's in the world for that, I should've just accepted my punishment and been grateful that I was coming back for Junior year, however I was still angry, not at you but at myself so instead of taking that anger out on myself I received a text message from Kurt right after you slapped him, he told me that you'd received detention and had to stay behind so I waited until you came out before running you over, the whole 'I should've hit you twice to make sure that you were dead' thing was just my jealousy coming out, our friends had made your life hell and yet you'd forgiven them so graciously, something I could never do. I've made my bed and now I have to lie in it, I've accepted that. _

_I'd like to talk to you both on Saturday, please visit me, I understand completely if you don't want to but there's only so much I can put onto paper and I have more to say, I'd really like to see you both, Brittany tells me that y/ou're the cutest couple in the school. If you tell my mother she'll tell me or you can write to me, the address is on the other side of the envelope. Thank you for reading._

_Yours, Quinn._

"What do we do Noah?" Rachel asked as she put the letter down.

"I don't know babe, it's been months since the baby and the hit and run. I'm tried of being angry but I just can't seem to bring myself to forgive her that easily."

"Maybe going to see her might help you?" She suggested. "I can't imagine that there are very many people in there who are nice to her."

Noah thought about it; his cousin, although tough like himself, changed when he was released and he ended up getting into more trouble trying to reclaim his bad boy image and name, unfortunately it was too late for anyone to help him and he got arrested again. Even though Noah didn't like Quinn for what she'd done he would always care about her and he didn't want to lose her even more. "Yeah, we'll go see her, but we'd better show the others this first though."

Rachel smiled and picked up her phone before dialling Quinn's home number, she had everyone's numbers in the case of an emergency. "Mrs Fabray? It's Rachel Berry, I got Quinn's letter."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Quinn couldn't believe it, Rachel and Puck had accepted her letter and agreed to come visit at the weekend, as she listened to her mother on the phone she realised just how much she'd missed her. She was now ignoring her father's letters and phone calls and accepting her mother's, she kept them in the box with Brittany's letter and had Kerrie help her hid the box so someone like Betty couldn't get to them.

"I miss you mommy." She choked when it came for them to say goodbye.

"I miss you too baby, I'll see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too." She hung up and wiped her eyes.

"Aw, is princess Fabray crying again?" Betty came by. "What's the matter baby? Missing daddy molesting you?"

"Leave me alone." Quinn looked round to see if she could find Kerrie or another guard, she sighed with relief when she saw a group of them on the other end of the corridor.

"I don't think so Fabray, you need to learn some respect and look at me when I'm talking to you." Betty shoved Quinn into the wall, the guards looked and began to make their way over. Betty used her muscular arm to hold the smaller girl off of the ground by her neck.

"Let me go." Quinn gasped. "I can't- I can't-"

"Breathe? Well too bad, you don't deserve to breathe." She pressed tighter and Quinn choked before closing her eyes. Betty was pulled off of her and restrained while Kerrie took Quinn to the nurses office. Betty was given three days in isolation.

An hour later Quinn woke with a headache, Kerrie had waited with her and walked her back to her cell before giving her another envelope; it was from Brittany, inside was a picture of the Glee club with the new members, Quinn stared into the blue eyes of the boy from her dreams and on the back Brittany had written two names, _Blaine Anderson (next to Kurt) and Sam Evans (next to Finn). _Quinn turned the photo back around and studied it carefully; Finn was gazing longingly at Rachel. _'Maybe Rachel never wanted Finn, maybe it was the other way around and if it wasn't then it is now.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"You can't be serious." Santana protested the next morning when Rachel explained that she was going to visit Quinn. "She tried to kill you and you're going to see her?"

"Just please read the letter San, there were tears stains and they weren't mine. Besides, Noah's coming with me."

"That makes me feel better." Santana sighed. "Look, I know that Quinn is sorry, one of the guards there is related to Coach Beiste and I overheard her and Coach Sylvester about how she's not sleeping and being picked on by this mammoth. I just want you to be careful, it wouldn't be the first time she's manipulated people."

"I promise, and I'll tell you everything at the party." Rachel hugged Santana.

Santana held on tightly. "Besides Britt you're my best friend Rach, you get me more than the others do, we almost lost you and I don't think we'd recover if you got hurt again. I just want you safe at all times." She choked.

"I have you and Noah, not to mention Nathan, David and Jesse, I'm the most protected person in this school." Rachel kissed her friend on the cheek and wiped her tears before giving her Quinn's letter. "Please just read it and judge for yourself, you know Quinn better than anyone."

Santana nodded and took the letter, placing it in her binder. "Come on, if I'm late to English one more time this week Ms Ferrah will kill me." They linked pinkies before meeting up with Brittany and linking her pinky with Santana's.

Over the course of the day, Quinn's letter had been given to each member of the Glee club including Mr Schue and Ms Pillsbury.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

"Ok, Rachel has an announcement." Mr Schue began in Glee later.

Rachel stood and faced the group. "As you all know I received a letter from Quinn yesterday, Noah and I received a letter from Quinn, you've all read it and you've all got your own opinions and I'd like to hear them before Noah and I go to visit her on Saturday."

"I don't know the girl but it seems she's had a rough childhood, or at least a confusing one. I can tell that she's sincere." Sam said and Blaine nodded.

"It sounds like she really means what she says, I've always been a big believer in forgiveness and forgetting." Mercedes agreed.

"She's lost and is trying to find her way back to us." Brittany spoke up. "Her mom said she's keeping her letters now and throwing away the ones from her dad so maybe she's making a start."

"What she's done was wrong but it's been months, what kind of friends would we be if we couldn't forgive her. Her actions while questionable on the moral side are not completely unforgivable." Artie reasoned.

"Artie's right," Mike agreed. "and as long as you have Puck with you then nothing can happen. I say go for it but tell us everything at the party."

"Quinn's one of us, if she's feeling like Rachel did last year then she's going to need us. I think we should all write to her, let her know that we haven't forgotten her. She's one of us." Tina said.

"We can make her a CD." Kurt suggested. "Filled with different songs about how everyone deserves to have a second chance and that we're here for her to find her way back to us."

"We can have that song from Pete's Dragon. I love that song." Brittany bounced in her chair. "Rachel and I could sing it."

"Candle on the water." Santana told her.

"We could re-do 'True Colours' too." Tina raised her hand.

"Of course," Rachel had begun to take notes. "that was a beautiful song Tina, and you should take lead vocals on that one."

"How about Annie Lennox's 'Into The West'? that's about coming home." Kurt asked.

"Sure, you could take lead vocals on that one." Noah smiled. "Ma was listening to Mavis Staples 'In Times Like These' Mercedes could totally take lead on that one."

"What about the boys?" Finn asked.

"David Powter's 'Bad Day'? That's a good one." Blaine suggested.

"Sam could do Enrique Iglesias' 'Hero'." Brittany's eyes twinkled.

"I don't even know the girl." Sam protested.

"You'll be fine." Brittany waved his protests away.

"I'd like to do Gweneth Paltrow's 'Country Strong', that was always Quinn's favourite movie." Santana raised her hand.

"Ok, I think we have our CD, we can add more if we want to and write the letters for Rachel and Puck to take to Quinn on Saturday." Mr Schue clapped. "Now let's talk Sectionals, I know it's early but after what happened last year we need to be prepared for anything, Blaine I understand we're going against your old school."

"Yeah, they normally focus on one main singer and the others just tend to sway in the background. I was always the singer."

"So we'll have no problem now that you're with us." Rachel smiled. "I was thinking original songs but then thought that maybe they could wait until Regionals, Nationals is in New York and if we want to get there we'll need to wow the judges with our creativity."

"What about Amy Winehouse?" Asked Karofsky. "Santana's voice pretty much matches hers."

"Great, we have our solo." Mr Schue smiled at Karofsky, who would've thought that an ex bully would suggest something for the Glee club. "Now what about our duet?"

"Well unless anyone else wants to Rachel and I could come up with something." Noah raised his hand.

"Your chemistry with Rachel will be perfect, you guys take the duet." Mercedes smiled and glared at Finn as though daring him to argue. "So now we need our group number or a ballad."

"Well we could turn the Amy Winehouse song into a group number with me on lead," Santana suggested. "how about a Kelly Clarkson song for the ballad with Mercedes leading?"

"We have our set list outline, ok I want you all to think of some songs and we'll vote on our favourite ones, those three will go through to Sectionals." Mr Schue beamed. "I am so proud of you guys."


	12. Chapter 12

**_Chapter 12 and the visit, I hope none of you had high expectations for it :/_**

**Chapter 12**

Over the next few days the Glee club worked hard on both their Sectionals set list and their CD and letters for Quinn, at the same time Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester had the AV club help them make a DVD for her to remind her of the greatness she'd helped to achieve, and Mr Schue was trying to keep the ever growing tension between Finn and Noah to a minimum. _'It's like last year all over again. Although since Rachel punched Finn he's kept his distance.'_ He sighed. "Ok, let's take it from the top." Having finished the CD they were now focusing on the Sectionals set list. "Rachel, Puck. You're up."

Mercedes, Kurt and Tina stayed behind late that Friday to discuss costume ideas for the upcoming competition, they were working hard on different styles and colours when Kurt put his pencil down.

"Do you really think that it's a good idea for Rachel to go see Quinn?" He asked worriedly.

"You read the letter," Tina reasoned. "if Quinn didn't mean what she wrote then why waste her time on a four page essay on why she did what she did?"

"I know you're worried Kurt," Mercedes said. "we all are, but you didn't cause this. We know that you sent Quinn the message about Rachel's detention that day but you couldn't have known what she was going to do. It was Quinn's choice to run Rachel down."

"Besides, she'll have Puck with her, I doubt he's going to let anything happen to her." Tina sighed happily. "They're so cute together this time."

"They were cute together last time but they never really had a chance because of the whole baby drama. Puck attended _all_ of his classes that week and stopped bullying people." Kurt was glad at the slight change in subject. "Do you really think she ever had feelings for Finn?"

"I don't think she did," Mercedes tapped her lip with her pencil. "I think she was just in awe that she had a male lead to match her, personally I thought he was pitchy and Puck would've made a better lead if Mr Schue had gotten him to join first."

"When Puck joined she kind of ignored Finn a little." Tina added. "Come on this isn't getting these dresses designed. Now I was thinking off the shoulder and deep purple."

"I like it, we can have white detailing and then us boys can wear white shirts, much more clean cut than the black we had last year." Kurt picked up his pencil and began drawing a rough outline of Tina's idea. "Now where should the detailing be?"

"How about the straps and the hem?" Mercedes suggested. "And we could have a secondary set of straps and have the off the shoulder ones looser, they could be decorative while the others hold the dresses up."

"Perfect." Tina smiled. "That way our arms are a bit more free to move during the choreography."

"For fabric I was thinking satin for the main design but have lace for the detail and netting to really pop the dresses out, of course you'd have tights to prevent irritation." Kurt wrote down all of the ideas.

"Fantastic, I'll stop by the fabric shop tomorrow morning and pick everything up. Do you guys want to come with?" Tina asked.

"It'll give me something else to think about." Kurt nodded.

"We'll meet at the mall at ten o'clock and then get all the measurements tomorrow night." Mercedes confirmed.

"What are you kids still doing here?" Coach Beiste came into the room.

"Costume designs for Sectionals." Kurt showed her the designs and the notes they'd made.

"Hey these are really good, you have a talent there Hummel."

"Oh I can't take all of the credit." He blushed.

"Sure you can," Mercedes smile. "you're the one who'll be designing all of our dresses for the red carpet."

"As much as I hate to break up a talented group of kids, the janitor wants to close up pretty soon. See you kids on Monday." She left.

"Oh my God, if I'm late my parents are going to kill me." Tina cried and gathered her bag hurriedly before running out of the choir room. "Bye." They heard her yell.

"I'd better get home too, who knows what awfully unhealthy junk my father's made for dinner." Kurt gathered his own books. "That man will have a heart attack soon if he's not careful. Need a ride home?"

"Thanks." Mercedes smiled. "My car's in your dad's shop for the weekend, something wrong with the brakes or clutch, I can't remember which." The two linked arms and left the choir room, switching off the light as they left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Rachel Noah's here." Leroy called up the stairs.

Rachel sighed and grabbed the wrapped box with Quinn's letter, CD and DVD inside. "I'm coming." She called back before getting up, grabbing her cardigan and going down the stairs straight into Noah's arms.

"You look beautiful babe." He kissed her head. "You ready for this?"

She nodded and straightened her yellow and white sun dress before taking Noah's hand and letting him guide her to his truck.

Hiram and Leroy watched as the two drove out of the driveway and down the street. "Stop worrying Leroy, Noah won't let anything happen to her." Hiram put an arm around his husband's shoulders.

"I know but I can't help but worry about her, she's our little girl." Leroy sighed and closed the door.

An hour and a half later Rachel and Noah had checked in, been searched and had the package scanned before they were shown to the visiting room, it was rather comfortable considering they were in a Juvenile Detention Centre; armchairs instead of tables and chairs and a vending machine. "I guess they want the parents thinking that their kids are being looked after." Noah guessed. "It certainly wasn't like this when my cousin was inside, but then it was a different one to this." He and Rachel took a seat on a two seater sofa and waited for Quinn to be escorted in. When she did come in Rachel's stomach tightened in fear before it dropped at the sight of the many bruises on Quinn's arms, neck and her two black eyes.

"What happened?" Noah asked in shock as he stood up and guided the frail girl to the chair across from them.

"It's nothing." Quinn tried to cover the bruises on her arms but the small t-shirt didn't allow much coverage.

"Quinn." Rachel pleaded and took her hands.

Quinn looked at their joined hands and sighed sadly. "There's this girl, Betty, she's in for petty theft and arson, she gave me the bruise on my neck three days ago and while she was in isolation her friends didn't take too kindly to her punishment so they did this to me." She pointed to the bruises on her arms and the black eyes. "They'd just grab me out of nowhere and hold onto my arms so tight, a couple of them hit me with whatever they could find."

"Oh my God" Rachel began to tear up.

"It's not your fault Rachel, I got what I deserved. A lot of the kids here have either had friends or family die in car accidents or some of the girls have either had miscarriages or had to give their child up. I'm not exactly miss popular here."

"No one deserves this." Noah growled. "I don't care what you did to get in here, well I do a little, but still. You're like half the size of these beefcakes."

"You're already doing time for what you've done, they shouldn't be making it harder for you because they don't understand." Rachel let the tears fall.

"They're not smart about it; Kerrie, the guard in the corner over there, is always around looking out for me." Quinn turned to face Kerrie and smile but her face paled when she heard the door open.

"Quinn? What's the matter?" Rachel panicked.

"Betty got out of isolation last night but I didn't think she'd have anyone visit her." Quinn trembled. Betty looked around the room and smirked when she saw Quinn before coming over.

"Well, well, well, Princess Fabray has visitors. Word of advice, leave now." She folded her arms enjoying Quinn's flinch.

"We don't think we will. Why don't you go and wait for whoever's wasted their time coming to see a bully like you." Rachel let go of Quinn's hands and stood up.

"I got time. I can come over and say hi if I want to, I'm Betty, princess Fabray's best friend in this joint."

"If you mean best friend in the same sense as biggest torment and bully then yeah, sure." Noah glared and stood up. "You've introduced yourself, now leave."

"Not until you tell me why you've wasted your time visiting a girl who tried to kill someone and killed her baby, this girl doesn't deserve visitors. And there are a lot of people here who think she deserves what she gets."

"We know what she's done. I was the father to the baby and my girlfriend here was the one she ran over." Noah folded his own arms, his muscles rippling.

Betty took a step back in shock. "And you're visiting her? Are you insane? She murdered your baby and almost killed shrimpy here."

"Ok, first don't talk about us like we're not here, second my name is Rachel, say it with me now _Ra-ch-el_ and finally what happened was months ago and I've forgiven her, we've forgiven her."

"You have?" Quinn and Betty asked simultaneously, one in hope and the other in disbelief.

"Yes Quinn, we have." Rachel sat back down and took the girl's hands. "You know that I could never hold a grudge."

"You've forgiven her? For killing your baby and almost killing your girlfriend?" Betty's arms dropped to her sides.

"I may have wanted to be a father but there was no way that I was ready to be one just yet, Quinn has her own personal reasons for doing what she did. And as for almost killing Rachel, does she look dead to you? No, she's not and I thank God for that everyday. Quinn's explained everything to us and we've both forgiven her and that's all that matters, and not only have we forgiven her but our friends have too. Now I suggest you leave, you're disturbing our visit, and if we hear that you and your bitches are harassing Quinn ever again we'll make sure all of your sentences are increased." Noah held his glare, he really didn't like this girl.

"Betty get away from them, you know the rules." Kerrie called over. "You've already been warned for going near Quinn no get to the other side of the room and wait for your visitor or leave and go back to your cell." Betty glared at Quinn and left.

"Thank you." Quinn sobbed the moment Betty was out of ear shot.

Noah took her into his arms and held her, Kerrie looked over at them and indicated to the other guards not to do anything. _'This girl needs a hug from someone other than me in this joint.'_ She thought sadly.

"Shh, it's ok Quinn, we meant what we said." Noah rubbed her back and felt how much weight she had lost. "Have you been eating at all?"

"Not much, the first few weeks I kept getting my tray knocked out of my hands which led to kitchen clean up duty, I gave up eating with the others after a while, unfortunately that's the only time the cook's around. Kerrie usually brings me snacks from home but she can't do it all the time and she can't bring a lot, she's like a mom here."

"We'll send you food but you have to promise that you'll eat it." Rachel pleaded. "We can't have you collapsing during Glee rehearsals."

"You'd take me back? After everything I've done."

"You're one of us Fabray, no matter how many bitchy comments you make you're part of the Glee family." Noah smiled. "We made you a CD and wrote letters, and Mr Schue and Coach Sylvester made you a DVD."

Rachel handed her the package as Noah's hands were full. Quinn looked at the package and stroked it gently. "Thank you." She choked.

For the next hour they talked, Quinn told Rachel that she's always been jealous of her drive and ambition, not to mention her talent, and told Noah that she admired his protective instincts and that he'd make a wonderful police officer. By the time it came for Rachel and Noah to leave, Quinn and Rachel held onto each other like long lost sisters. "We'll get you out of here and you'll be home with us." Rachel promised before she had to go. Noah held Quinn tight and kissed her on the head. "See you later baby mama."

When Quinn left Kerrie came over. "Thank you for coming. She's been finding it tough here even with her daily phone calls from her mom lately."

"When is her mom coming to see her?" Asked Rachel.

"Next week, Quinn asked her mom if you guys could come this week, hopefully those bruises will have gone by the time Mrs Fabray gets here."

"Is there anyway we can get her out of here early? She's not going to survive long, she's terrified of that Betty girl." Noah asked.

"The Board are in discussion about an early release based on good behaviour and her own safety, she's only started one fight with Betty and that was when she still believed that what she'd done was justified, but the rest she's been a victim too."

"Good, when her sentence was first read out I was angry, I thought ten months was too lenient for what she'd done. But I was angry, I'd almost lost my girlfriend and our friends were torn in two. I've been angry at her for so long for taking my baby away and almost taking Rachel away from me but now that I've seen her I just want her to come home and be safe." Noah never let strangers see his caring side but he trusted Kerrie, she was after all one of the only guards in the Centre who was looking out for Quinn.

"Thank you," Rachel hugged Kerrie. "she said that you were like a mom."

"I do what I can, but I can't be here all of the time and I can't get too attached."

"We understand. Well we'd best be going, no doubt Santana and my daddy are panicking and pacing holes in the ground." She grabbed her cardigan and took Noah's hand. "Bye Kerrie."

"You kids have a safe trip." Kerrie waved as they left the visiting room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Santana will you please stop pacing?" Artie asked. "You're making me dizzy."

"I can't help it, I'm worried." Santana continued pacing. "Si no esta de vuelta pronto me voy a ir a todas las alturas de Lima en el culo."

"I didn't understand half of that but I got the Lima Heights bit." Mike said.

"Does she always do this?" Sam asked.

"Worry about Rachel? It's a fairly recent thing. Insult or threaten in Spanish? Since the day she could talk." Kurt told him.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side." Sam requested.

"You could stay on her good side for years and then suddenly you say the wrong thing and she's threatening and insulting you in Spanish," Karofsky said. "no one's safe and she carries razor blades in her hair."

Sam gulped. "This is an odd group." He muttered.

"And proud of it." Brittany beamed.

"Urgh, where are they?" Santana looked at her phone again. She hadn't had a message from Rachel for almost two hours when the couple left the Detention Centre.

"Relax San, they're probably in traffic." Brittany stood and put her hands on her best friend's shoulders. "The party doesn't start for another two hours, they have time."

"Britt's right." Mercedes stood up and clapped her hands. "Come on people, let's go set up and then we can get straight down to the party when they get here."

Everyone pitched in decorating Santana's basement and laying out food and drink on the bar, Karofsky and Azimio moved the two sofas and the pool table into the far corner while Artie set up the sound system. By the time everything was set up there was a knock at the door, Santana ran up the stairs and pulled the door open, pulling Rachel into a bear hug before pushing her back slightly as though to check her over and then turned to Noah.

"Que te tomo tanto tiempo? Estabas conduciendo como mi abuela?"

"Easy San," Rachel laughed. "we got caught in traffic; someone broke down and it caused a build up. Noah does not drive like your grandmother."

Noah looked at the Latina offended. "You've been in my truck when I'm driving, there is no way I drive like your grandma." He protested. "I got mad skills behind the wheel."

"Come on, I'm pretty sure the others are waiting for us." Rachel linked her pinky with Santana's and the three went down into the basement.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO X

Quinn sat in the guard room with Kerrie before curfew reading all of the letters, they were all pretty much the same; saying how they knew she was lost and that they'd help her find her way back to the Quinn that they all loved, how they knew that everyone made mistakes and that she was forgiven for everything. She couldn't hold back the tears as she placed the last letter in the box which held her mother's letters and Brittany's others.

"DVD next?" Kerrie asked and Quinn nodded and Kerrie put the DVD into her laptop and pressed play. Quinn was surprised to see Coach Sylvester on the screen.

_"Hey Q, Berry told me that she was coming to see you so I thought I'd work together with Schuester and make this for you, filled with clips of your greatness because that's what you are Fabray, full of greatness. When you get back not only will you have the Glee club but you'll also be back on the Cheerios as co-captain with Lopez. With you, Berry, Lopez and Pierce we'll be unstoppable. Enjoy your memories Q, we miss you with a high pony."_

Quinn watched every Cheerio competition she ever took part in, she really missed being a Cheerio, not for the popularity it gave her but for the feeling of exhilaration she got after every routine. The clips stopped and Mr Schue came onto the screen.

_"Quinn, I know you had a rough year last year and you're probably having a rough time now, I also know that you regret acting the way you did and wish you could've taken a different path but we can't go backwards, only forwards. However I want to remind you of the Quinn I saw in Glee club every day, Sue was right when she said she had eyes everywhere, she gave me the footage for every rehearsal and competition you've taken part in, although we've taken out the fighting and the arguing. Remember that you're part of our family Quinn, however strange and broken it is now, when you get home we'll be complete again."_ The DVD played clips of last year's rehearsals and competitions for Glee club, Quinn smiled at the smiled at the smiling faces on the video, she was really happy to be in Glee, they accepted her so lovingly after she'd been kicked off of the Cheerios for getting pregnant, as Santana had said at Sectionals, Glee club was the highlight of her day, the best part.

"So, CD now?" Kerrie took the DVD out and put the CD in.

_"Hi Quinnie, Britt here. We made this CD for you because we miss you and we know that your need to be close to your friends right now. We chose songs so to help you find your way back home to us so we can be a family again. Rachie and I are going first, San said that I should do this as a solo but I wanted Rachie to sing with me."_

_(Brittany. **Rachel. Both.)**  
_

_I'll be your candle on the water  
My love for you will always burn  
I know you're lost and drifting  
But the clouds are lifting  
Don't give up you have somewhere to turn_

**_I'll be your candle on the water_**  
**_'Till ev'ry wave is warm and bright_**  
**_My soul is there beside you_**  
**_Let this candle guide you_**  
**_Soon you'll see a golden stream of light_**

_A cold and friendless tide has found you_  
_Don't let the stormy darkness pull you down_  
_I'll paint a ray of hope around you_  
_Circling in the air_  
_Lighted by a prayer_

_**I'll be your candle on the water**_  
_**This flame inside of me will grow**_  
_**Keep holding on you'll make it**_  
_**Here's my hand so take it**_  
_**Look for me reaching out to show**_  
_**As sure as rivers flow**_

_I'll never let you go_  
**_I'll never let you go_**  
**_I'll never let you go..._**

_"Hi Quinn, Kurt here. We know you had a bad year and that you're tired of pretending to be the mean bitchy cheerleader, we can all see past your act honey, it only works on an audience and not your friends, so I chose this song to tell you that it's ok for you to take a break and rest now."_

_Lay down_  
_Your sweet and weary head_  
_Night is falling_  
_You've come to journey's end_  
_Sleep now_  
_And dream of the ones who came before_  
_They are calling_  
_From across the distant shore_

_Why do you weep?_  
_What are these tears upon your face?_  
_Soon you will see_  
_All of your fears will pass away_  
_Safe in my arms_  
_You're only sleeping_  
_What can you see_  
_On the horizon?_  
_Why do the white gulls call?_  
_Across the sea_  
_A pale moon rises_  
_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_  
_To silver glass_  
_A light on the water_  
_All souls pass_

_Hope fades_  
_Into the world of night_  
_Through shadows falling_  
_Out of memory and time_  
_Don't say: «We have come now to the end»_  
_White shores are calling_  
_You and I will meet again_

_And you'll be here in my arms_  
_Just sleeping_

___What can you see_  
_On the horizon?_  
_Why do the white gulls call?_  
_Across the sea_  
_A pale moon rises_  
_The ships have come to carry you home_

_And all will turn_  
_To silver glass_  
_A light on the water_  
_Grey ships pass_  
_Into the West_

_"Hey Quinn, its Tina. I just wanted you to know that we miss you and we can't wait for you to come back to us. Remember this number?"_

_You with the sad eyes_  
_Don't be discouraged_  
_Oh, I realize_  
_It's hard to take courage_  
_In a world full of people_  
_You can lose sight of it all_  
_And darkness still inside you_  
_Make you feel so small_

_But I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors,_  
_True colors, are beautiful,_  
_Like a rainbow._

_(Ah ah ah...)_

_Show me a smile then,_  
_Don't be unhappy,_  
_Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_  
_If this world makes you crazy_  
_And you've taken all you can bear_  
_You call me up_  
_Because you know I'll be there_  
_And I see your true colors_  
_Shining through_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid to let them show_  
_Your true colors,_  
_True colors, are beautiful,_  
_Like a rainbow_

_Ah ah ah ah..._

_Spoken: Can't remember when I last saw you laughing_

_If this world makes you crazy_  
_You've taken all you can bear_  
_You call me up (Call me up! )_  
_Because you know I'll be there (Know I'll be there)_

_And I'll see your true colors_  
_Shining through (I see them shining through! )_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you (That's why I love you! )_  
_So don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show_  
_Your true colors, true colors_  
_I see your true colors shining through (Yeah! )_  
_I see your true colors_  
_And that's why I love you_  
_So don't be afraid (Afraid) to let them show_  
_Your true colors_  
_True colors, true colors_  
_True colors, are beautiful,_  
_Like a rainbow_

_"Hey Quinn Mercedes here. Rachel showed us the letter and Brittany came up with the idea that we make you this CD, I'm glad we're doing it cause girl, you need it, you need reminding that we love you regardless of what's happened, we know you're sorry and we know that you want to come back. Hopefully this will help."_

_in times like these_  
_we need to be strong_  
_we need to carry on_  
_we need to get along hold on_  
_and right what's wrong_

_in times like these_  
_we need to find a way_  
_to make a better day_  
_keep my feet on the ground turning 'round_  
_come what may_

_everybody_  
_everybody needs someone they can lean on_  
_everybody needs to lean on someone_  
_(everybody) everybody_  
_(everybody) everybody needs someone they can lean on_  
_everybody needs to lean on someone now_

_in times like these_  
_there's no one not to care, no_  
_there's no one anywhere_  
_who doesn't feel it in their hearts_  
_gotta make a new start ya'll_

_in times like these_  
_let the world understand_  
_together hand in hand_  
_every woman child and man_  
_united we stand_

_everybody (everybody)_  
_everybody (everybody) needs someone they can lean on_  
_everybody needs to lean on someone_  
_everybody (everybody)_  
_everybody (everybody) needs someone they can lean on_  
_everybody needs to lean on someone_

_everybody needs something_  
_everybody needs someone_  
_everybody has a friend of friend who knew a friend of a friend who's got a friend of a friend_

_"Mijah, all I want to say is that I miss you. I miss the way we'd sneak out of your house on the weekends after your mom grounded you, how we'd watch movies we were too young for and then regret it when we had nightmares and couldn't sleep, but most of all I miss being around you. We always promised each other that we'd be there for each other and be strong for each other, so I chose a song from one of your favourite movies. Come home soon."_

_I know you see me_  
_Like some wide eyed dreamer_  
_That just rolled in off a dusty mid west bus_  
_Yeah, on the outside I look fragile_  
_But on the inside is something you can't crush_

_Cause I'm country strong_  
_Hard to break_  
_Like the ground I grew up on_  
_You may fool me_  
_And I'll fall_  
_But I won't stay down long_  
_Cause I'm country strong_

_I have weathered_  
_Colder winters; Longer summers_  
_Without a drop of rain_  
_Push me in a corner_

_And I'll come out fighting_  
_I may lose but I 'll always keep my faith_

_Cause I'm country strong_  
_Hard to break_  
_Like the ground I grew up on_  
_You may fool me_  
_And I'll fall_  
_But I won't stay down long_  
_Cause I'm country strong_

_Cause I'm country strong_  
_Hard to break_  
_Like the ground I grew up on_  
_You may fool me_  
_And I'll fall_  
_But I won't stay down long_  
_Cause I'm country strong_

_I'm country strong_  
_Yeah, I'm country strong_  
_I'm country strong_  
_I'm country strong_  
_I'm country strong_

_"Hi Quinn, my name's Blaine Anderson, I just transferred from Dalton Academy but I met Rachel while she was in the hospital. You and I haven't met formally but I've heard so many things about you, both good and bad but I don't want to judge you without getting to know you first hand. I chose a song for you, it may not be what the others are trying to tell you but I thought that it would make you smile, especially if you think about the music video that goes with it. Looking forward to meeting you when you come home."_

_Where is the moment we needed the most_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_  
_They tell me your blue skies fade to gray_  
_They tell me your passion's gone away_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_  
_You're faking a smile with the coffee you go_  
_You tell me your life's been way off line_  
_You're falling to pieces every time_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_Because you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

_Will you need a blue sky holiday?_  
_The point is they laugh at what you say_  
_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_The camera don't lie_  
_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_  
_You had a bad day_

_(Oooh.. a holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_  
_And the whole thing turns out wrong_  
_You might not make it back and you know_  
_That you could be well oh that strong_  
_And I'm not wrong_

_(yeah...)_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_  
_Oh you and I_  
_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_  
_You're taking one down_  
_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_  
_You say you don't know_  
_You tell me don't lie_  
_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You've seen what you like_  
_And how does it feel for one more time_  
_You had a bad day_  
_You had a bad day_

_"Hi Quinn, my name's Sam Evans, I just transferred here from Tennessee, um, I didn't choose this song, Brittany did but she had a look in her eye that I had to listen to the song and I thought that maybe I could be your hero too."_

_Would you dance_  
_If I asked you to dance?_  
_Would you run_  
_And never look back?_  
_Would you cry_  
_If you saw me crying?_  
_And would you save my soul, tonight?_

_Would you tremble_  
_If I touched your lips?_  
_Would you laugh?_  
_Oh please tell me this._  
_Now would you die_  
_For the one you loved?_  
_Hold me in your arms, tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I would stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_Would you swear_  
_That you'll always be mine?_  
_Or would you lie?_  
_Would you run and hide?_  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_I don't care_

_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I would stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_Oh, I just want to hold you._  
_I just want to hold you._  
_Am I in too deep?_  
_Have I lost my mind?_  
_I don't care_  
_You're here tonight._

_I can be your hero, baby._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_I will stand by your forever._  
_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._  
_I can kiss away the pain._  
_And I will stand by you forever._  
_You can take my breath away._  
_You can take my breath away._

_I can be your hero._

_"Yo Fabray, even though Rach and I just saw you I thought I'd add that I'm here for you if you ever need me, no matter the time, just try not to interrupt my time with Rach too much, nah I'm kidding. You're my baby mama and I'm here for you."_

_Lying in my bed_  
_I hear the clock tick and think of you_  
_caught up in circles_  
_Confusion is nothing new_

_Flash back warm night_  
_Almost left behind_  
_A suitcase of memories_  
_Time after sometimes_  
_You picture me_  
_I'm walking too far ahead_  
_You're calling to me_  
_I can't hear what you've said_

_And you say, go slow_  
_I fall behind_  
_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look_  
_And you will find me_  
_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Time after time_  
_If you're lost, you can look_  
_And you will find me_  
_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you_  
_*I'll* be waiting_  
_Time after time_

_After my picture fades_  
_And darkness has turned to grey_  
_Watching through windows_  
_You're wondering if I'm okay_

_Secrets, Stolen_  
_From deep inside_  
_The drum beats out of time_

_If you're lost, you can look_  
_And you will find me_  
_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Time after time_  
_If you're lost, you can look_  
_And you will find me_  
_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you_  
_*I'll* be waiting_  
_Time after time_

_you say, go slow_  
_I fall behind_  
_The second hand unwinds_

_If you're lost, you can look_  
_And you will find me_  
_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you_  
_I'll be waiting_  
_Time after time_  
_If you're lost, you can look_  
_And you will find me_  
_Time after time_  
_If you fall I will catch you_  
_*I'll* be waiting_  
_Time after time_

_Time after time_  
_Time after time_  
_Time after time_

_"Hey Quinn, Artie and Azimio here. We're not sure if this song will help but we heard from Brittany that you like Phil Collins. We miss you so come home soon ok."_

_(Artie. __**Azimio. **__**Both.**__**)**_

_She calls out to the man on the street_  
_"Sir, can you help me?_  
_It's cold and I've nowhere to sleep,_  
_Is there somewhere you can tell me?"_

_**He walks on, doesn't look back  
He pretends he can't hear her  
Starts to whistle as he crosses the street  
Seems embarrassed to be there****Oh think twice, it's another day for  
You and me in paradise  
Oh think twice, it's just another day for you,  
You and me in paradise****She calls out to the man on the street  
He can see she's been crying  
She's got blisters on the soles of her feet  
Can't walk but she's trying****Oh think twice, it's another day for  
You and me in paradise  
Oh think twice, it's just another day for you,  
You and me in paradise**_

_Oh lord, is there nothing more anybody can do_  
_Oh lord, there must be something you can say_

_You can tell from the lines on her face_  
_You can see that she's been there_  
_Probably been moved on from every place_  
_'Cos she didn't fit in there_

_**Oh think twice, it's another day for  
You and me in paradise  
Oh think twice, it's just another day for you,  
You and me in paradise**_

_"Quinn, even though I'm Jewish and it's my fault you're in this mess, and I was my fault that you got into the mess last year and I want to apologise for that. I want you to know that I'm praying for you, David and I chose this song because it's beautiful, like you are."_

_(Rachel. __**Karofsky. **__**Both.**__)_

_I pray you'll be our eyes, and watch us where we go._  
_And help us to be wise in times when we don't know_  
_Let this be our prayer, when we lose our way_  
_Lead us to the place, guide us with your grace_  
_To a place where we'll be safe_

_**La luce che tu hai**_  
_I pray we'll find your light_  
_**nel cuore restera**_  
_and hold it in our hearts._  
_**a ricordarci che**_  
_When stars go out each night,_  
_**eterna stella sei**_  
_**Nella mia preghiera**_  
_Let this be our prayer_  
_**quanta fede c'e**_  
_when shadows fill our day_  
_**Lead us to a place,**_

_guide us with your grace_  
_**Give us faith so we'll be safe****Sognamo un mondo senza piu violenza  
un mondo di giustizia e di speranza  
Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
Simbolo di pace, di fraternita****La forza che ci da**_  
_We ask that life be kind_  
_**e il desiderio che**_  
_and watch us from above_  
_**ognuno trovi amor**_  
_We hope each soul will find_  
_**intorno e dentro se**_  
_**Let this be our prayer**_  
_Let this be our prayer, _

_**just like every child**_

_just like every child_

_**Need to find a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe  
Need to find a place, guide us with your grace  
Give us faith so we'll be safe****E la fede che  
hai acceso in noi,  
sento che ci salver**_

_"Hey Quinn, I know I might be the last person you want to listen to right now considering I didn't do anything to help you the night you were arrested but I just wanted to say that I was sorry for not being there for you and pushing you into Puck's arms, the truth is that even though I thought Rachel liked me I knew that she wanted Puck but I continued to pursue her and didn't realise that I was pushing you away from me too. I thought of this song and you popped straight into my head."_ Finn spoke up and the music began.

_Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,_  
_She felt it everyday._  
_And I couldn't help her,_  
_I just watched her make the same mistakes again._

_What's wrong, what's wrong now?_  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why._  
_You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind._  
_Be strong, be strong now._  
_Too many, too many problems._  
_Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs._  
_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_Her feelings she hides._  
_Her dreams she can't find._  
_She's losing her mind._  
_She's fallen behind._  
_She can't find her place._  
_She's losing her faith._  
_She's fallen from grace._  
_She's all over the place._  
_Yeah, oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home._  
_It's where she lies, broken inside._  
_With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes._  
_Broken inside._

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_  
_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

_"Quinn we have one more song for you, if you need to talk to anyone you have us, Ms Pillsbury, Coach Beiste and Coach Sylvester to talk to. You're not alone and you don't have to fight alone either. We're here for you." _Mr Schue told her.

_(Mike. __**Mercedes. **__**All.**__**)**_

_Maybe no one told you_  
_There is strength in your tears_  
_And so you fight to keep from pouring out_  
_But what if you unlock the gate that keeps your secret soul_  
_Do you think there's enough to that you might drown?_

_**If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one is left  
Standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still****No one can tell you where you alone must go  
There's no telling what you will find there  
And, God, I know the fear that eats away at your bones  
Screaming every step, "Just stay here"****If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one is left  
Standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still**_

_If you find your fists are raw and red from beating yourself down_  
_If your legs have given out under the weight_  
_If you find that you've been settling for a world of gray_  
_So you wouldn't have to face down your own hate_

_**If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one is left  
Standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still**_

_**If no one will listen  
If you decide to speak  
If no one is left  
Standing after the bombs explode  
If no one wants to look at you  
For what you really are  
I will be here still**_

The CD ended and Quinn sobbed into Kerrie's chest. "Come on kiddo, time for bed." They gathered the letters, CD And DVD, Quinn holding all of them close like a lifeline before Kerrie escorted her to her cell.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"I can't believe she's going through that." Mercedes sighed sadly as they handed plates of food round.

"All this time I thought that she deserved what she got after what she did but no one deserves that." Santana clenched her fists. "We have to get her out of there."

"The Board's in discussion about an early release due to good behaviour and safety but they haven't decided on a date yet." Noah explained.

"Hopefully the letters and CD will help her until then." Kurt held his hands together as though he was praying, Blaine looked at his friend and took one of his hands into his own.

"Come on, Quinn wouldn't want us to mope around like this." Tina stood from Mike's lap and went to turn the music on. "I say we have this party and then when she comes home we'll have another party."

There was a unanimous nod from the group and the party began, although the Glee club wished they'd not asked for the details of Rachel and Noah's visit now. Rachel couldn't get Quinn's bruises and the fear in her eyes out of her mind. _'It doesn't matter what she's done to me, I have to help her now.'_

**Translations: **

**"If she doesn't get here soon I'm going to go all Lima Heights on her ass."**

**"What took you so long? Were you driving like my grandma?"**


	13. AN

**_This isn't an update guys just an author's note, I'm currently writing Chapter 13 and going through some of my other Glee stories, I can't believe I didn't like Glee up until recently and now I'm hooked. I had a review regarding Chapter 12 from a guest (what is that btw? is that someone who thinks they're to 'cool' to sign up?) and it's bugged me a little, I can normally take constructive criticism but this wasn't constructive, this was outright 'you're too soft on Quinn's character' bullshit so I'm going to spell it out for those 'guests' who don't have the courage to sign up so I can reply directly to them and are ruining it for everyone else cause now I have to type this out and get the rest of you guys excited thinking that it's a chapter update, here's the deal people; this is MY story, I ask for your input because I value all ideas so if you have some ideas for me don't hesitate to PM me with them, but everyone, no matter what they've done to others, deserves a second chance. Yes Quinn deserved to go to Juvie but NO she doesn't deserve to be used as a physical punching bag by people who don't understand her and as for Rachel feeling guilty and like it's her fault, that's just the way she is in my story, you don't like it then don't read it._**


	14. Chapter 13

**_Ok Guys, Chapter 13 is officially up, I'm writing chapter 14 as you read and will hopefully have that up by the weekend, depending if I get my assignment done first lol but which would you rather I do, update or assignment (I know my answer lol)_  
**

**Chapter 13**

"Ok guys, we're on in a few minutes but I just want to take this time to tell you that I'm so proud of you, and I have a surprise for you." Mr Schue told them a month later at Sectionals. "You can come in now." He called.

The door opened and in walked Jesse and...

"Quinnie!" Brittany cried and ran to the blonde girl. "You're here, you're home."

"Hi Britt." She whispered and looked nervously round the room, her eyes met Sam's and she couldn't look away. "Hi everyone."

Rachel stood from Noah's lap and walked over to the frightened girl before pulling her into a hug. "Welcome home Quinn." She said loud enough for everyone to hear. The rest of the club joined in and introductions to Sam and Blaine were made.

"Will you be joining us on stage?" Santana asked.

"I don't know the choreography or the songs, besides I don't have a costume." Quinn shrugged. "These look great by the way." She touched Tina's dress. "I'm just here with Jesse to cheer you guys on."

The lights above them flashed telling them to get into position. "Ok guys, let's kick some ass." Noah fist bumped Mike and they left the dressing room, Jesse and Quinn going to the front row with Shelby, Hiram and Leroy while the rest of the New Directions went backstage.

Mercedes stood centre stage and waited for the lights to brighten and the curtains to rise.

_He drowns in his dreams  
An exquisite extreme I know  
He's as damned as he seems  
And more heaven than a heart could hold  
And if I try to save him  
My whole world could cave in  
It just ain't right  
It just ain't right_

Oh and I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

He's magic and myth  
As strong as what I believe  
A tragedy with  
More damage than a soul should see  
And do I try to change him?  
So hard not to blame him  
Hold on tight  
Hold on tight

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
But he's only happy hysterical  
I'm waiting for some kind of miracle  
Waited so long  
So long_

He's soft to the touch  
But frayed at the end he breaks  
He's never enough  
And still he's more than I can take

Oh 'cause I don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster  
_And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
Would it be beautiful?  
Or just a beautiful disaster_

He's beautiful  
Such a beautiful disaster

[Fading]  
Beautiful  
(Beautiful disaster)  
Beautiful disaster

As she sang Mercedes thought about how hers and Azimio's relationship had changed from a bully-victim one to a loving boyfriend-girlfriend one, he'd changed in such a short amount of time that she was sure that she was falling in love with him. The crowd cheered as she took a bow and introduced the New Directions, Santana skipped onto the stage, Mike not far behind her and together they did a complicated jive before the others came on and joined in.

_Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture_

Since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie [x3]

Did you have to go to jail,  
Put your house on up for sale, did you get a good lawyer?  
I hope you didn't catch a tan,  
I hope you'll find the right man who'll fix it for ya  
Are you shopping anywhere,  
Changed the colour of your hair, are you busy?  
And did you have to pay that fine  
That you were dodging all the time, are you still busy?

Since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie [x3]

Well sometimes I go out by myself  
And I look across the water  
And I think of all the things, what you're doing  
And in my head I paint a picture

Since I've come on home,  
Well my body's been a mess  
And I've missed your ginger hair  
And the way you like to dress  
Won't you come on over  
Stop making a fool out of me  
Why don't you come on over Valerie?

Valerie [x7]

Why don't you come over Valerie? 

The choreography had been upped this year, with both Jesse and Shelby's help the New Directions were flying across the stage with leaps, twists and turns, even Artie had his own choreography, this year was going to be their year. Once finished all but Rachel and Noah left and he was handed his guitar.

_(Rachel. **Noah. Both.**)_

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor.  
Reaching for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore.  
**And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?**  
For me it happens all the time._

**It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**

**Another shot of whiskey, can't stop looking at the door.  
Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before.  
And I wonder if I ever cross your mind?  
For me it happens all the time.**

**It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Said I wouldn't call but I've lost all control and I need you now.  
And I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now.**

**Oh whoa**  
**Yes I'd rather hurt than feel nothing at all.**

It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now.**  
And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now.  
Well I don't know how I can do without.  
I just need you now**

_**I just need you now.**  
Oh baby I need you now. _

The audience rose to its feet in applause, the rest of the New Directions joined them on stage and they all took a bow, the Judges were speaking amongst themselves but the team could tell that they were impressed by the chemistry and the teamwork this show choir had to offer. Rachel beamed at the crowd, she had a good feeling about this competition.

Almost an hour later all three teams were back on stage waiting for the results, the Head Judge came onto the stage with the envelope in his hands.

"What fantastic performances, I can honestly say that I've never seen so much spirit and joy in a competition the way I saw it today in a long time. So now the results, in second place; Dalton Academy's The Warblers." There was a loud cheer as the new captain of Blaine's old team gratefully took the trophy, shooting Blaine a look of betrayal, Blaine felt bad for his old team but he wouldn't trade what he had now for anything, he felt happier being part of the New Directions. "Ok, ok settle down. And now the winner of the 2011 Sectionals Show Choir competition is, McKinley High School's The New Directions." He was drowned out by screams of joys as the New Directions hugged each other and the audience leapt to its feet.

In the front row Quinn, Jesse, Shelby, Hiram and Leroy were among those on their feet, Rachel ran down the steps and pulled Quinn onto the stage with them, she may not have taken part in this competition but she was still part of the team.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Being home for Quinn was different without her father around; her mother was relaxed and she smiled and laughed more than Quinn had ever seen in her life. _'Was she afraid of daddy? Did he hurt her?' _ She wondered. "Mom? Did dad ever... uh... did he ever hit you?" She asked eventually.

"What? No honey of course not? Why do you ask?"

"It's just, you seem more relaxed and happier than you did when he was around."

"Oh honey, no he never laid a hand on me, but he would drink excessively when you weren't around and he'd get verbally abusive. No baby, I'm happy because you're home where you belong. Honey? What's the matter?" She asked when she saw her daughter begin to cry.

"I was so horrible to you, I always took daddy's side and never helped you."

"Baby." Mrs Fabray took her daughter into her arms. "You had always been a 'daddy's girl', half of the things you did were to please him. In a way, I was glad; if he had been verbally abusive to you my heart would have broken, but I wasn't strong enough to leave him. He's out of our lives now, for good, now we can start our lives over without him."

"I'm so sorry mommy. I love you." Quinn sobbed into her mother's arms.

"I love you too baby." Quinn was in hysterics so Mrs Fabray did the only thing she could do; hold her daughter and sing.

_Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part, baby of mine  
Little one when you play  
Don't you mind what you say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear, baby of mine  
If they knew sweet little you  
They'd end up loving you too  
All those same people who scold you  
What they'd give just for  
The right to hold you  
From your head to your toes  
You're not much, goodness knows  
But you're so precious to me  
Cute as can be, baby of mine_

Dumbo had always been the movie Quinn loved as a child, her favourite animal when she was younger was as elephant.

"I promise that I'll be better mom." Quinn hiccupped.

"I know you will angel. And I promise that I won't let your father take you away from me again. I have my Quinn back." Mrs Fabray kissed her daughter on the head and held her close.

That night, for the first time since she was a little girl, Quinn slept in her mother's bed with her, and for the first time in months her dreams were peaceful rather than plagued with nightmares.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

"Ok guys, I want to officially welcome back Quinn." Mr Schue put an arm around her shoulders and she found herself melting into his embrace. "Now our family is complete."

It was Quinn's first official day back at school, although she had avoided most of the school population by hanging out in Ms Pillsbury's or Coach Sylvester's offices. The Glee club cheered and Quinn smiled. _'I never thought they'd accept me back like this.'_ She was so happy she could cry. "Thank you, all of you. Mr Schue if I may I have a song I'd like to share with the club."

"The floor is yours Quinn." Mr Schue took a seat with the club.

"I want to thank you all for your letters, the CD and the DVD, they really helped me in the last few weeks I spent in the Detention Centre, Kerrie said she saw a difference in me the moment you and Puck left Rachel. I don't want to be the person I was last year, that Quinn is gone, like you said Kurt; I'm tired of pretending to be the mean cheerleader. I chose a song for all of you and I hope you like it, and you'll have to forgive me if I sound awful, I haven't sung in a while." She laughed nervously and handed Brad some sheet music.

_All of You is more than enough for  
All of me for every thirst and every need  
You satisfy me with Your love  
And all I have in You  
Is more than enough_

You are my supply  
My breath of life  
Still more awesome than I know  
You are my reward  
Worth living for  
Still more awesome than I know

All of You is more than enough for  
All of me for every thirst and every need  
You satisfy me with Your love  
And all I have in You  
Is more than enough

_You're my sacrifice of greatest price  
Still more awesome than I know  
You're my coming King You're everything  
Still more awesome than I know_

All of You is more than enough for  
All of me for every thirst and every need  
You satisfy me with Your love  
And all I have in You

All of You is more than enough for  
All of me for every thirst and every need  
You satisfy me with Your love  
And all I have in You  
Is more than enough

You're enough  
You're enough  
You're enough  
For me

As she sang the Glee club listened intently, she sang with such sincerity and even though she was singing about God they knew she was singing for them too, the girls couldn't help but tear up and when she finished they got up and hugged her, Quinn held onto them tightly, her own tears falling and when the boys joined in Quinn was placed gently onto Artie's lap.

"Hey I've got a song for us to do for fun." Azimio announced. "We are family."

Everyone cheered and the band struck up.

_(Mercedes. **Artie. **_**Rachel. **Santana. **_All._**_)_

**_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_**

We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing

_Everyone can see we're together  
As we walk on by_  
**_And (Fly)_** **_and we fly just like birds of a feather  
I won't tell no lie_**  
**_(All)_** **all of the people around us they say  
Can they be that close**  
Just let me state for the record  
We're giving love in a family dose

**_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_** _(sing it to me)_

**_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing  
_**  
Living life is fun and we've just begun  
To get our share of the world's delights  
**_(High)_** _high hopes we have for the future  
And our goal's in sight  
_(We) **no we don't get depressed  
Here's what we call our golden rule  
Have faith in you and the things you do  
You won't go wrong, oh-no  
This is our family Jewel  
**  
**_We are family  
I got all my sisters with me  
We are family  
Get up everybody and sing_**

"Fantastic, you guys are absolutely outstanding. Now for your assignment I'm going to partner you up and I want you each to think of your favourite song and turn it into a duet, so each group will perform two songs. Partners are; Artie and David, Nathan and Mike, Blaine and Rachel, Puck and Quinn, Santana and Finn, Brittany and Tina, Kurt and Sam, and Mercedes as we're an odd group you and I will be working together, don't worry my favourite song isn't that old fashioned." He laughed when she was about to open her mouth. "How about we make this one a long one, some of you might have more than one favourite or you'll want to put on a show, so what say two weeks for this one? If you want to perform before then than that's alright with me, just let me know and we can do it in the auditorium." The Glee club was dismissed for the day.

"Come on chicas, shopping time and yes Kurt you're coming." Santana linked her arm with Quinn while Brittany linked the other and they left the choir room leaving the boys behind.

"So, games at my place?" Artie spoke after a few minutes.

There was a general nod and the boys left.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

In the days following Quinn's return to school she began to relax more and start to venture the halls, of course she still received glares and taunts from some of the students, the Glee club, football team and Cheerios were always around to help her out, and with Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury, and Coaches Sylvester and Beiste around her tormentors could do nothing more than glare at her. Some thought Noah and Rachel crazy for forgiving her and thought that Quinn should still be in Juvie, however those select few either got thrown into porta-potties and rolled down the hill, Noah's idea, or they got the same lecture that Betty received, Rachel's way of approaching things, after they got the message not to mess with Quinn they kept their opinions to themselves.

"So I was thinking a Sectionals/Welcome Home Quinn party at the weekend." Santana said one lunchtime, Quinn was in a meeting with Coach Sylvester and Figgins.

"Rachel's dad's are on the Rosie O'Donnell cruise, her mom's around but you wouldn't mind having it at yours would you baby?" Noah asked.

"Of course not, mom would be totally cool with it."

"A mom at a party?" Sam asked.

"Oh you've never met Shelby, she's cool. She'll probably stay upstairs." Blaine explained. "You'll be able to see where Rachel gets her good looks from." He winked.

"That woman is one hot MILF." Azimio high fived Noah. "Sorry baby, you know I'm all yours." He apologised to Mercedes.

"Hey I agree with you." She winked.

"Can we not talk about my mom like that please? Thank you." Rachel begged. "So have any of you been working on your Glee assignment?"

"I have so many favourite songs at the moment I have no idea which to pick." Kurt toyed with his food; there was only so much surprise in school cafeteria food he could handle.

"You know if you and I were partnered we could do 'Defying Gravity' we'd make an amazing duet out of that song." Rachel smiled.

"If only we didn't have that diva0off last year, we could've taken it to Sectionals." Kurt sighed.

"Too bad she's partnered with the most handsome member of the club." Blaine threw an arm around Rachel and kissed her cheek.

"Hey I'm the most handsome." Noah protested dramatically. "Right baby?" He pretended to be insecure and pouted.

"Of course you are Noah." Rachel gave him a pat on the head before winking at Blaine.

The group laughed and teased Noah who took it in stride and joked about how he'd never be that girlish, while the group were having fun Brittany noticed Quinn walking in and went to stand up to greet her, unfortunately Quinn was almost immediately tripped by one of Jacob's reporters, the Glee club were unimpressed.

"Eres estúpido o tiene un trastorno cerebral que hace de esa manera?" Santana yelled and stormed over to the boy.

"We have a non-bullying policy in this school and you trip her up for no reason?" Mercedes helped Quinn up.

"Th-there's a reason." The boy paled as the football players in Glee towered over him. "Her father ripped my family and half of the families in this school off."

"So?" Tina crossed her arms. "_She_ didn't rip them off, she had nothing to do with what her father did."

"Apologise or you're going to find out what happens when you mess with Cheerios." Brittany held Quinn's hand.

"She's not a Cheerio anymore, she got kicked out for bullying Berry." The boy bravely said, however his voice broke slightly when Noah and Sam cracked their knuckles.

"Look at her again." Mike glared. The boy did just that and nearly fainted when he saw the Cheerios uniform on Quinn. "Looks like she's back on the sqaud to me."

"Mess with one Cheerio and you mess with all of us." Rachel glared. Santana clicked her fingers and every other Cheerio in the cafeteria ran over, they surrounded the shaking boy. "Give him the ride of his life girls." The Cheerios dragged him away and Rachel decided this school just wasn't getting the message so she stood on the nearest chair. "Now listen up, all of you. Yes, Quinn did horrible things but that's none of your business anymore, I've forgiven her and so has the Glee club, she's back on the Cheerios and back where she belongs, you give her anymore trouble and you answer to us or Coach Sylvester. She doesn't deserve your contempt, she's done nothing to you, she's a different Quinn than she was last year. Now back off and get your own lives." Noah helped her down.

"You ok?" Finn asked.

"A Little embarrassed, I haven't fallen over in public like that since the first time I tried wearing heels." Quinn brushed off her uniform. "Thank you. You guys won't ge tinto trouble will you?"

"I'm pretty sure Coach will see things our way. Come on amigos, let's blow this circus ring." Santana went back to their table to grab her bag.

"We saved you some lunch Quinnie," Brittany handed her a to-go bag and a tub. "Coach Beiste also said to give you these, they're from her sister, you know the nice guard that looked after you." Inside the tub were a dozen chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks." Quinn gratefully accepted both and they all finished their lunch period in the choir room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

That weekend the boys decorated Rachel's basement for the party while the girls and Kurt were having a Spa day as a treat from Shelby.

"Dude, what about alcohol?" Finn asked suddenly eyeing up Hiram and Leroy's liquor cabinet.

"Hiram and Leroy bought a couple of bottles of champagne; one for our win at Sectionals and one for Quinn's return." Noah told him. "But that cabinet stays locked."

"Aw come on dude, can't you just break into it and replace it later?" Finn pleaded.

"No _dude _I can't, I gave Hiram and Leroy my word that I'd respect the rules as though they were here. The cabinet is off limits, anyone else got a problem with that?" He asked.

"We don't need alcohol to have fun Puck, no complaints here." Azimio assured.

"Yeah, if I get drunk my mom will kill me and my dad will probably give her an alibi." Karofsky added.

"Same." Mike got out the champagne flutes and moved the bean bags into the corner.

"You know it's kind of sad that you need alcohol to have a good time at a _friend's_ party Finn." Sam commented as he and Blaine hung up the banner on the far wall.

"I just thought that with more alcohol the party would be more fun and we'd all be relaxed."

_'Open mouth. Insert foot.'_ Mike face-palmed.

"You calling my girl boring? You need alcohol to have a good time in my girl's company? Or do you just want to get her drunk enough so you can talk bullshit to her?" Noah growled. "That shit ain't Kosher."

"No dude, I'd never get Rachel drunk, or call her boring, well maybe up until recently." Finn held up his hands in surrender at the murderous look in Noah's eyes. "Just forget I said anything." He continued helping Karofsky move the sofas and the armchairs to one side of the room.

"I'll be right back; I'm going to get more snacks." Noah left the basement to do just that, and to hide the liquor cabinet key.

_'Way to go Finn.'_ "When are you going to learn to keep your mouth shut?" Artie asked.

"What? I was just asking."

"Finn, you made it sound like Rachel's boring or you wanted to get her drunk enough to seduce-" Blaine stopped. "Oh my God. You seriously think you have a chance? Even after Rachel punched you and told you she'd never leave Puck? Come on _dude_ wake up and smell the pancakes; she loves Puck, she told you that and I think you're the last person she'd want to be with. Me, David and Kurt have a better chance than you do."

"Not cool Finn. Puck loves Rach, she deserves to be happy and I've never seen her happier." Mike glared. "You played both her and Quinn last year, it's time to let go, they deserve better and I think they're both over you."

Sam couldn't help but feel a swell of happiness; this meant that he had a shot with Quinn. Noah came back down with several bowls of chips and trays of pizza, both vegan and normal, plus a large tin of the vegan homemade cookies Rachel's grandfather taught her how to make. He'd heard the whole conversation and shot a look of thanks to Mike, Blaine and Artie while Finn sulked, he also winked at Sam as though to say 'go for it'.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"I feel so relaxed I just don't want to move." Mercedes sighed happily.

"I hear you sister." Kurt agreed. "This was really nice of you to do this Shelby, thank you."

"Yeah, thanks mom." Rachel held Shelby's hand.

"It's the least I could do for you girls, and Kurt." Shelby melted into her chair. "We should really make this a frequent thing though." She looked to Quinn. "What's the matter Quinn?"

"Everyone's being so nice to me after everything I've done, I guess I'm still getting used to it." She confessed. "Not only did I make your daughter's life hell before she knew who you were but I blamed her for everything that went wrong in my life and hit her with my car."

"Oh sweetie, everyone makes mistakes, I know I did when I was a teenager. The important thing is that you learn from those mistakes and try to make the rest of your life the best you can." Shelby smiled.

Quinn relaxed and the girls, and Kurt, enjoyed the rest of their Spa day before going back to Rachel's for the party.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

By eight o'clock the party was in full swing, Shelby remained upstairs in case of an emergency enjoying a movie and a bottle of wine, Quinn cried when she saw the 'Welcome Home Quinn' banner Kurt, Blaine and Karofsky had designed and made and Noah poured the champagne before everyone toasted everything from their win and Quinn's return to Rachel's vegan cookies. "I may just have to become vegan so I can have these every day." Santana announced tipsily.

"Sp-spin the bottle." Rachel yelled, her small size and lack of experience with alcohol made it easier for her to get drunk, luckily the champagne was all gone and there was only soda. "Come on people let's play spin the bottle."

They sat in a circle with one of Rachel's father's chopping boards in the middle and an empty champagne bottle spinning on top of it. Santana didn't feel like taking part so she said she'd mediate and time the kisses, at Noah's request. "If my girl's going to be kissing others it's got to be timed, shorter for the dudes, longer for the chicks."

Mike spun first and landed on Mercedes, Artie spun and landed on Kurt, Mercedes spun and landed on Sam, Kurt spun and landed on Quinn, Sam spun and landed on Blaine, Azimio spun and landed on Finn, Blaine spun and landed on Rachel, Quinn spun and landed on Sam, Rachel spun and landed on Mike, Tina spun and landed on Noah, Brittany spun and landed on Quinn, Kurt spun and landed on Brittany, Karofsky spun and landed on Azimio, Finn spun and landed on Rachel, Artie spun and landed on Karofsky, Blaine spun and landed on Kurt, Mike spun and landed on Noah, Noah spun and landed on Finn, Azimio spun and landed on Mercedes, Mike spun and landed on Karofsky and Artie spun and landed on Mercedes.

"Ok, ok, stop now, this is just turning out to be a big gay fest." Santana called. "No offence boys." She said to Blaine, Kurt and Karofsky.

"This doesn't leave the group." Noah threatened before washing his mouth out with soda and pulling Rachel into a deep kiss. "That's better."

"Karaoke?" Brittany asked pointing to the machine in the corner.

"It's broken. We could watch a movie, my father's collection is upstairs, it's not all Broadway."

"Dudes they have the Terminator series, let's go." Noah stood up and was followed by Mike and Karofsky.

While they were gone Rachel looked round the room, Quinn was curled up on an armchair with Sam's arm wrapped around her and her head on his chest, Mercedes and Azimio were wrapped up in each other's arms talking to the blonde couple, Artie had been moved onto the sofa with Brittany draped over him and Santana's head resting on his shoulder, he was holding both girl's hands, Kurt was sat next to Blaine talking to Tina who had a vacant spot next to her for Mike and Finn was laid out over one of the large beanbags. When Noah, Mike and Karofsky returned with the four movies and more snacks and sodas Mike pulled Tina close to him, Karofsky sat in the recliner and Noah pulled Rachel onto his lap.

Somewhere through the third movie Shelby came downstairs to tell them she was going to bed and to keep the noise down, she was surprised when she saw every single one of them sleeping, covering them with the spare blankets from the airing cupboard she left bottles of water and asprins on the bar before going back upstairs.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

Mr Fabray hadn't received any letters from Quinn in weeks, almost three months now, had something happened to his little girl? Was she hurt? His phonecalls to her cell phone went straight to voicemail, and the phonecalls to the house phone went to the answer machine. _'Judy's gotten to her, I just know it. But that's ok, once I'm out of this dump she'll be mine again.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"Hudson, you're slacking." Coach Beiste said to Finn the Monday after the party. "I thought you wanted to get a scholarship to a good college?"

"I do coach, I'm just not used to my position, I'm more used to being the lead."

_'He means Glee too.'_ Shannon sighed and put an arm around her football player. "I can't help you there kid, but I can give you some advice; you need to learn how to work as part of a team, learn to take a step back, it can't always be about you. Now go shower before you're late for your next class."

Finn dejectedly went to the showers, the whole time he was in there he thought about how last year he was the star of the football team, even though they lost all of their games, he blamed Noah for that one, and how he was the only lead in Glee and now he was pushed aside for a new kid in football and Rachel didn't want him to be lead. He had both Quinn and Rachel fighting for his attention but now they were too busy with Noah and Sam, he'd been bested by his ex-best-friend and the new kid with a secret. _'Damn I hate those guys.'_


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

Quinn looked in the mirror once more; it had been awhile since she'd done this and she was nervous but she'd have to do this sooner or later there was no denying it. She had a date with Finn, not something she was overly looking forward to and she didn't count it as a date, she'd rather go out with Sam but Finn had cornered her the Monday after Rachel's party.

_**FLASHBACK**_

"_**Quinn, hey Quinn wait up." She reluctantly stopped and turned around, she hoped whatever Finn wanted didn't hold her up for too long; she wanted to talk to Sam before Glee club started, and she didn't really want to be alone with Finn, he still had this soppy smile that made her want to do anything for him. "We need to talk Quinn, about us, you've been back for awhile but you've been avoiding me."**_

"_**I really don't think there's anything for us to talk about Finn, we're done." She sighed and held onto her books tightly. "I just want to move on with my life and the only way I can do that is if I move on from you." It was mean but she had to be mean to him for him to move on too.**_

"_**I think we do, we haven't been alone since that night you got arrested. Go out to dinner with me tonight." He took her hand. "Please, I promise that everything will be fine." There it was; the dopey half smile that made her melt last year.**_

_**She sighed, **__'I'm really sorry Sam. I might as well get this over with.' __**"This is not a date, understand?" She said firmly. "I'm not going down this road with you again Finn, it's not fair on either of us."**_

"_**Totally, just dinner between friends." **__'It's so a date, it'll be the best date she's ever been on. Eat that Evans.'__** "I'll pick you up at seven." Before she could stop him he bent down and kissed her on her cheek and then ran off. She pulled out her phone and sent a 9-1-1 text to Santana before sighing.**_

"_**This can only end in disaster."**_

_**END FLASHBACK**_

"Quinn, there's a very handsome young man waiting for you." Her mother called from the bottom of the stairs.

'_He's not even that good looking. He's got nothing on Sam, or even Puck.'_ She grabbed her purse and checked her outfit again, she may not be looking forward to tonight but she was female; she still had to make the effort so she wore her favourite cherry red tank top, black blazer, trusty skinny fit jeans and heeled boots. As she went down the stairs she noticed the time, it was half past six, never while they were dating had Finn ever been on time or early for their dates, and she looked round the banister. "Sam? What are you doing here?" She couldn't help but smile.

"I was with Santana when you sent that 9-1-1 text message and then Finn had this smirk on his face all through Glee, I thought I'd rescue you for the night." He smiled charmingly before handing her a bouquet of flowers.

"My hero indeed, thanks." She smiled.

"So I know you told Finn that it wasn't a date but would you do me the honour of going to dinner with me instead?" He asked and held out his hand.

"I'd love to." She took his hand gratefully and handed the flowers to her mom. "Bye mom."

"I'll have her home before curfew Mrs Fabray." Sam promised and picked up Quinn's coat before helping her put it on.

"Please, call me Judy." Mrs Fabray put the flowers in the closest vase and smiled at the young man. _'Certainly a much better choice for her.'_ She mused as she closed the door.

"She must like you; she never lets any boy call her Judy." Quinn laughed as they got into Sam's car, neither of them seeing Finn's car pulling into the street.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

They spent the night in Akron, not wanting to be ambushed by Finn and ruining their date Quinn asked if they could leave Lima, so they went to the Sushi bar and the under eighteen disco in Akron, Quinn hadn't had sushi since before she was pregnant last year and hadn't been disco dancing since she was a child. When they arrived at the disco they immediately began dancing to all the classics from the seventies, eighties and nineties, the smile never leaving Quinn's face and she couldn't help but feel she'd made the right decision in not going out with Finn. A couple of hours later Sam drove her home and she invited him in for a hot chocolate before cuddling up on the sofa and singing every song to _Dirty Dancing._

"You're so beautiful Quinn." Sam whispered as the movie came to an end. "Even with a whipped cream moustache." He laughed.

"Oh my God." Quinn shot up and went to wipe her mouth when Sam stopped her and wiped her top lip before pulling her into a deep kiss. Quinn froze for half a second before melting into the kiss and bringing her arms around his neck while one of Sam's hands remained holding her neck and his other arm wrapped around her waist. "Best date ever. Thank you." She whispered when they pulled apart.

"My pleasure." Sam kissed her again. "Be my girlfriend?" He asked.

"Yes." Quinn's heart fluttered when he brought her in for another kiss.

"Honey, it's almost eleven." Her mom called from the top of the stairs.

Quinn smiled. "Ok." She replied. "I'll see you tomorrow." She blushed and walked Sam to the door; she waited until his car pulled away from the curb before closing the door and allowing herself to squeal girlishly.

Upstairs Mrs Fabray smiled to herself; her daughter was becoming her daughter again.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXO

"Mr Schue, Puck and I are ready with our assignment." Quinn raised her hand the next day in Glee club, successfully ignoring Finn's glares all day.

"Alright, shall we all go to the auditorium?" Mr Schue picked up the sheet music and they all made their way to the auditorium where Noah and Quinn took centre stage.

_(Quinn. __**Noah. **__**Both.**__)_

_I waited for you today_  
_But you didn't show_  
_No. No. No._  
_I needed you today_  
_So where did you go?_

_**You told me to call  
you said you'd be there  
And though I haven't seen You  
Are You still there?**_

_**I cried out with no reply and  
I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone.**_

_**And though I cannot see you  
and I can't explain why.  
Such a deep, deep reassurance  
You've placed in my life oh**_

_We cannot separate_  
_'Cause You're part of me_  
_and though You're invisible_  
_I'll trust the unseen_

_**I cried out with no reply  
And I can't feel You by my side  
So I'll hold tight to what I know  
You're here and I'm never alone**_

_We cannot separate_  
_You're part of me_  
_and though You're invisible_  
_I'll trust the unseen_  
_Yeah!_

_I cried out with no reply_  
_and I can't feel You by my side_  
_So I'll hold tight to what I know_  
_You're here and I'm never alone_

_**Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
Darlin' you give love a bad name**_

_**An angel's smile is what you sell  
You promise me heaven then put me through hell  
Chains of love got a hold on me  
When passion's a prison you can't break free**_

_Oh! You're a loaded gun, yeah_  
_Oh! There's nowhere to run_  
_No one can save me_  
_The damage is done_  
_**  
Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name**_  
_(Bad name)_  
_I play my part and you play your game_  
_You give love a bad name_  
_(Bad name)_  
_**Hey, you give love a bad name**_

_Paint your smile on your lips_  
_Blood red nails on your fingertips_  
_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_  
_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_**Whoa! You're a loaded gun  
Whoa! There's nowhere to run  
No one can save me  
The damage is done**_

_**Shot through the heart and you're to blame**_  
_**You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)  
You give love, oh!**_

_**Oh! Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
(Bad name)**_

_**Shot through the heart and you're to blame  
You give love a bad name  
**(Bad name)**  
I play my part and you play your game  
You give love a bad name  
****(Bad name)**_

_**You give love  
You give love**_  
_**(Bad name)**_  
_You give love_  
_You give love_  
_(Bad name)_

_You give love_  
_You give love_  
_(Bad name)_  
_**You give love  
You give love**_

"Alright you guys, that was amazing." Mr Schue praised when everyone finished applauding. "Anyone else ready?"

"We'll go Mr Schue." Tina raised her hand.

"Can't let Quinn and Puck have all the fun." Brittany smiled and dragged Tina onto the stage. "While doing this assignment we found out that we both like Christina Aguilera so our songs are both by her."

_(Brittany. __**Tina. **__**Both.**__)_

_**C'mon, c'mon  
Oh, yeah  
C'mon, c'mon  
Oh**_

_I feel like I've been locked up tight_  
_For a century of lonely nights;_  
_Waiting for someone_  
_To release me._  
_You're licking your lips and blowing kisses my way,_  
_But that don't mean I'm gonna give it away;_  
_Baby, baby, baby. _  
_**(Baby, baby, baby.)**_

_**Oh,**_  
_My body's saying let's go._  
_**Oh,**_  
_But my heart is saying no._

_If you want to be with me, baby, there's a price to pay._  
_I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way._  
_If you want to be with me, I can make your wish come true._  
_You gotta make a big impression **(oh yeah),** gotta like what you do._

_**I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.  
Gotta rub me the right way, honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
Come, come, come on and let me out.**_

_**The music's playing and the lights' down low,  
One more dance and then we're good to go;  
Waiting for someone  
Who needs me.  
Hormones racin' at the speed of light,  
But that don't mean it's gotta be tonight;  
Baby, baby, baby.**_  
_(Baby, baby, baby)_

_**Oh,**_  
_My body's saying let's go._  
_**Oh,**_  
_But my heart is saying no. _

_**If you want to be with me, baby, there's a price to pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle,** (I'm a genie in a bottle)** you gotta rub me the right way.  
If you want to be with me,** (ooh) **I can make your wish come true.  
Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you.**_

_**I'm a genie in a bottle, baby.**  
**Gotta rub me the right way, honey.  
I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,  
Come, come, come on and let me out.**  
_  
_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby._  
_Gotta rub me **(if you want to be with me) **the right way, honey._  
_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,_  
_Come, come, come on and let me out._

_Oh,_  
_**My body's saying let's go.**_  
_Oh,_  
_**But my heart is saying no.**_

_**If you want to be with me, baby, there's a price you pay.  
I'm a genie in a bottle (I'm a genie in a bottle) you gotta rub me the right way.  
If you want to be with me, I can make your wish come true.  
You gotta make a big impression, gotta like what you do.**_

_If you want to be with me, baby, there's a price you pay._  
_I'm a genie in a bottle, you gotta rub me the right way._  
_If you want to be with me, I can make your wish come true._  
_Come and set me free, baby, and I'll be with you._

_I'm a genie in a bottle, baby,_  
_**Come, come, come and let me out.**_

_**When I'm lost in the rain  
In your eyes I know I'll find the light  
To light my way, when I'm scared losing ground  
When my world is going crazy you can turn it all around  
And when I'm down you're there pushing me to the top  
You're always there giving me all you've got  
**_  
_**For a shield, from the storm for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you**_

_When I lose the will to win_  
_I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again_  
_I can do anything 'cause your love is so amazing_  
_'Cause your love inspires me_  
_And when I need a friend you're always on my side_  
_Giving me faith taking me through the night_

_**For a shield, from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong and for the will to carry on  
For everything you do I turn to you yeah**_

_For the arms to be my shelter through all the rain_  
_For truth that will never change for someone to lean on_  
_But for a heart I can rely on through anything_  
_For the one who I can run to oh I turn to you_

_**For a shield from the storm, for a friend, for a love  
To keep me safe and warm, I turn to you  
For the strength to be strong, for the will to carry on  
For everything you do, for everything that's true  
For everything you do, for everything that's true, I turn to you**_

"Outstanding; well done girls." Mr Schue and the club applauded.

"If there's time Rachel and I are ready." Blaine raised his hand.

Mr Schue checked his watch; they still had a few minutes. "Sure Blaine."

Blaine pulled Rachel from Noah's lap and they ran onto the stage. "Now mine's already a duet so I'm not sure if it counts but I couldn't help myself when I chose it." He explained.

_(Rachel. __**Blaine. **__**Both.**__)_

_Another day has gone_  
_I'm still all alone_  
_How could this be_  
_You're not here with me_  
_You never said goodbye_  
_Someone tell me why_  
_Did you have to go_  
_And leave my world so cold_

_**Every day I sit and ask myself  
How did love slip away  
Something whispers in my ear and says  
That you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay**_

_**But you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart  
But you are not alone**_

_'Lone, 'lone_  
_Why, 'lone_

_**Just the other night  
I thought I heard you cry  
Asking me to come  
And hold you in my arms  
I can hear your prayers  
Your burdens I will bear  
But first I need your hand  
Then forever can begin**_

_Every day I sit and ask myself_  
_How did love slip away_  
_Something whispers in my ear and says_  
_That you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though you're far away_  
_I am here to stay_  
_you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though we're far apart_  
_You're always in my heart_  
_you are not alone_

_**Whisper three words and I'll come runnin'  
And girl you know that I'll be there  
I'll be there  
**_  
_**You are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though you're far away  
I am here to stay  
you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart**_

_you are not alone_  
_I am here with you_  
_Though you're far away_  
_I am here to stay_

_**you are not alone  
I am here with you  
Though we're far apart  
You're always in my heart**_

_**For you are not alone...  
Not alone ohh  
You are not alone  
You are not alone  
Say it again**_  
_**You are not alone  
You are not alone  
Not alone, Not alone**_  
_**If you just reach out for me girl**_  
_**In the morning, in the evening  
Not alone, not alone  
You and me not alone  
Oh together together  
Not not being alone  
Not not being alone**_

_**You were working as a waitress in a cocktail bar  
When I met you. I picked you out  
I shook you up**_  
_**And turned you around  
Turned you into someone new.  
Now five years later on you've got the world at your feet  
Success has been so easy for you.  
But don't forget it's me who put you where you are now  
And I can put you back down too.**_

_**Don't  
Don't you want me? - You know I can't believe it  
When I hear that you won't see me.  
Don't  
Don't you want me? - You know I don't believe you  
When you say that you don't need me.**_

_**It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind**_  
_**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry.  
Don't you want me baby?  
Don't you want me - oh?. . .  
Don't you want me baby?  
Don't you want me - oh?. . .**_

_I was working as a waitress in a cocktail bar -_  
_That much is true._  
_But even then I knew I'd find a much better place_  
_Either with or without you._  
_The five years we have had have been such good times_  
_I still love you._  
_But now I think it's time I live my life on my own_  
_I guess it's just what I must do._

_**Don't **_  
_Don't you want me? -_  
_You know I can't believe it_  
_**When I hear that you won't see me.**_  
_**Don't **_  
_Don't you want me? -_  
_**You know I don't believe you  
When you say that you don't need me.  
It's much too late to find  
When you think you've changed your mind**_  
_**You'd better change it back or we will both be sorry.  
Don't you want me baby?  
Don't you want me - oh?. . .  
Don't you want me baby?  
Don't you want me - oh?. . .**_

_**Don't you want me baby?  
Don't you want me - oh?. . .  
Don't you want me baby? **Baby**  
Don't you want me - oh?. . .**_

_**Don't you want me baby?  
Don't you want me - oh?. . .  
Don't you want me baby? ****Baby****  
Don't you want me - oh?. . .**_

The club cheered and joined them on the stage to dance, with the exception of Finn; he was still upset and angry about being stood up the previous night.

"How could you do this to me?" He burst out to Quinn when everyone had finished.

There was silence before Artie rolled between Sam, Quinn and Finn. "Finn, don't do this." He pleaded.

"No, I want to know why Quinn said she'd go to dinner with me last night only to go out with Evans." Finn ranted. "I had the perfect date planned out and you went and ruined it." He glared at Sam.

"I told you that it wouldn't be a date, I didn't even want to go to dinner with you, I only agreed because you gave me that stupid dopey smile." Quinn held Sam's hand. "There's nothing for us to talk about anymore Finn, we're over, I still want us to be friends but I'm with Sam now and that's not going to change. So please move on and leave me and Rachel alone."

"Don't think that Blaine and Noah haven't told me about you wanting to get me drunk the other night and seducing me." Rachel stepped forward. "Quinn and I may have fought for your attentions last year but we are now in happy and loving relationships, we're not going to risk them for you to play 'feeling-tennis' with us again."

"I'm sensing a song coming." Kurt muttered to Mercedes.

Quinn and Rachel linked arms and stepped forward to centre stage.

_(Rachel. __**Quinn. **__**Both.**__)_

_Oh, Oh_  
_I'm not missing you_  
_**Been through just about everything that I could go through  
When it comes to relationships  
Don't know what I was missing or why I ain't listen  
When I told myself that was it  
Now here I go, hurt again  
Cause of my curiosity  
Now that it's over  
What else could it be he just had to cheat**_

_I made a promise never to settle_  
_Why didn't I keep it?_  
_'Cause I hated the heartbreak_  
_Crying and cheating, the fooling around_

_(But) I'm not missing you_  
_I'm not going through the motions_  
_Waiting and hoping you call me_  
_I'm not missing you_  
_You might have had me open_  
_But I must be going because_  
_I got life to do_  
_I know I'm usually hanging on_  
_I used to hate to see you gone_  
_But this time it's different_  
_I don't even feel the distance_  
_I'm not missing_  
_I'm not missing you_

_It's a shame in a way cause_  
_I feel that I may not ever find the right one for me_  
_Did I leave him, is he right in front of my face oh_  
_Will my true love ever be?_  
_Why would I go on a search again_  
_When I know what the end will be_  
_What good is love when it keeps on hurting me?_

_**I made a promise never to settle  
Why didn't I keep it?  
'Cause I hated the heartbreak  
Crying and cheating, the fooling around**_

_**(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time it's different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you**_

_**(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time it's different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you**_

_**No I can't be with you  
Cause I'm scared felt like I was falling when you left me**_  
_I can't keep going through life_  
_Unaware of what I missed_  
_**And the person I could be  
Love's good when it's right  
And when it's left in your memory  
All the times I let you down  
I guess love will be nice for someone else's life**_

_**(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me  
I'm not missing you  
You might have had me open  
But I must be going because  
I got life to do  
I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone  
But this time it's different  
I don't even feel the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you**_

_**(But) I'm not missing you  
I'm not going through the motions  
Waiting and hoping you call me**_  
_(I'm not missing you)_  
_**You might have had me open  
But I must be going because**_  
_(I got life to do)_  
_**I know I'm usually hanging on  
I used to hate to see you gone**_  
_(I used to hate it)_  
_**Oh different, oh see the distance  
I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you**_

_I'm not going through the motions_  
_Waiting and hoping you call me **(knockin' at my door)**_  
_You might have had me open_  
_But I must be going because_  
_I know I'm usually hanging on_  
_I used to hate to see you gone_  
_Oh different, feel the distance_  
_I'm not missing_  
_I'm not missing you_

_**I'm not missing  
I'm not missing you** (yeah, oooh)_  
_**I'm not missing you** (oh baby)_  
_**I'm not missing you**_

When the girls finished they left the auditorium, closely followed by their boyfriends and the rest of the Glee club. Mr Schue sighed.

"Finn we talked about this before."

"I know, I know. But I'm sick and tired of losing; I lost Quinn to Puckerman last year, Lost Rachel to St James, and then lost her to Puckerman, my quarterback position's been given to Evans, I'm not the lead in Glee anymore and now Quinn's with Evans. I don't think I could lose anymore."

"I get that you're frustrated Finn but you could lose so much more; your friendships with the team, your actions are affecting the team's happiness and we all decided that there wouldn't be one solo lead male or female." Mr Schue reasoned.

"But this sucks." Finn complained.

"Maybe, but you can't make it all about you Finn, we're a team. We can't afford falling apart this year." Mr Schue sighed. "Please just think about what you say or do from now on." He left.

Finn sat down and sighed; Mr Schue was right, Quinn and Rachel were right; he had to move on, it wasn't fair on him, the girls, their relationships or the team.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"So I wanted to talk to you guys about Rachel's birthday." Noah spoke to the Glee club that afternoon while Rachel was in her dance class.

Immediately Kurt began to panic. "What? When? Why didn't anyone say anything? Why didn't _she_ say anything?" He pulled out his planner. "I don't have it written down anywhere, how can we not know when her birthday is?"

"Easy there Hummel, you'll work yourself up right into a hospital bed." Noah calmed him down. "Her birthday's not for another two weeks and she's never had it on her MySpace or Facebook accounts because she'd get abuse on a daily basis and she wanted her birthday to be the one time she wouldn't, I think the one time she told people about it no one came to her party, after that everyone just forgot."

"So how many birthdays have we not known about?" Mike asked.

"Three." Quinn answered before Noah could. "She always had this big birthday badge in Elementary school, I remember it because I was so jealous that her fathers' took her to school and they gave our teacher a tray of cupcakes for the class. When we were in Junior High she switched the badge for a necklace with a birthday cake on it, but then one day it disappeared and she never wore it again."

"That was my fault," Santana looked down in shame. "I asked her if I could borrow it and when she said no I got so angry that I snatched it from her and threw it into the street and a bus ran over it, I didn't even want to wear it I just wanted it."

"I stole the badge during P.E in Elementary school." Brittany looked as though she was going to cry. "It was so pretty and shiny I thought that Lord Tubbington would like it."

"I'm surprised she's forgiven us at all," Azimio wrapped his arms around Mercedes. "We've been nothing but awful to her and she has the grace to forgive us."

"You've always known when her birthday was haven't you Puck?" Mercedes asked. "Why didn't you tell any of us?"

"She's my Jewish-American Princess; I didn't tell you guys because I thought it was obvious to everyone that her birthday was a 'non-picking-on-Rachel' day."

"That would be why you beat up anyone who slushied her those days." Karofsky remembered the punch he'd received last year. "What are your plans this year?"

"I'm taking her to see The Phantom Of The Opera at the revival theatre."

"So no party?" Kurt pouted.

"What do you think you're all going to be doing while we're gone?" Noah smirked and laughed at the 'kid in a sweet shop' expression on Kurt's face.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"Puckerman. Hey Puck, wait a minute." Finn called the next day at school.

"What Hudson? Come to tell me how you're going to try and steal my girl as payback for me getting Quinn pregnant last year?" Noah asked bitterly, in truth losing Rachel to anyone or anything was one of his biggest fears.

"No, I just wanted to apologise for being a dick the other night, and every day that you and Rachel have been dating. I guess I thought that because she liked me when I first joined Glee last year she'd always like me in that way, but I can see how happy you're making her and that it was you she always wanted." Finn explained; it felt good to get this off of his chest. "So I'm sorry, for everything and I promise that I'll move on. To be honest I'm glad that it's you she's with."

"Thanks dude and good because I love her Hudson; always have since we were kids. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me and I don't know what I'd do if I lost her." Noah clapped Finn on the shoulder. "There's someone out there for you too Hudson, you just need to open your eyes a bit more and look around." Noah turned and continued to his class while Finn went to other way, neither of them noticing Carrie Webster staring longingly after Finn as he walked away.

As Noah walked into the classroom he was immediately approached by Sam. "So Hudson came up to me earlier and apologised for trying to steal Quinn from me." He explained.

"Yeah? He did the same with me just now; you think he's up to something?" Noah asked as they took their seats.

"No, I think he's sincere but I'm keeping an eye on him anyway. Maybe everyone being annoyed with him on both the football team and the New Directions is making him think about things."

"Could be." Noah agreed and pulled out his books for the class.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

Later on the Glee club were back in the auditorium with Finn and Santana on the stage. It was now no secret that Finn had apologised to Noah and Sam so there was no tension between the members of the club today, nothing could shake them now.

_(Santana. __**Finn. **__**Both.**__)_

_I've made up my mind, don't need to think it over_  
_If I'm wrong I am right, don't need to look no further_  
_This ain't lust, I know this is love_

_**But if I tell the world, I'll never say enough  
'Cause it was not said to you  
And that's exactly what I need to do if I'd end up with you**_

_**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
**_  
_I build myself up and fly around in circles_  
_Wait then as my heart drops and my back begins to tingle_  
_Finally could this be it?_

_**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
**_  
_Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements_  
_Even if it leads nowhere?_  
_Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place_  
_Should I leave it there?_  
_Should I give up or should I just keep on chasing pavements_  
_Should I just keep on chasing pavements?_

_**Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?  
Or would it be a waste even if I knew my place  
Should I leave it there?  
Should I give up or should I just keep chasing pavements  
Even if it leads nowhere?**_

_**Your subtleties  
They strangle me  
I can't explain myself at all.  
And all the wants  
And all the needs  
All I don't want to need at all.**_

_The walls start breathing_  
_My mind's unweaving_  
_Maybe it's best you leave me alone._  
_A weight is lifted_  
_On this evening_  
_I give the final blow._

_**When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight  
It ends tonight.**_

_The falling star_  
_Least I fall alone._  
_I can't explain what you can't explain._  
_You're finding things that you didn't know_  
_I look at you with such disdain_

_**The walls start breathing  
My mind's unweaving  
Maybe it's best you leave me alone.  
A weight is lifted  
On this evening  
I give the final blow.**_

_**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
**_  
_**Now I'm on my own side  
It's better than being on your side  
It's my fault when you're blind  
It's better that I see it through your eyes**_

_All these thoughts locked inside_  
_Now you're the first to know_

_**When darkness turns to light  
It ends tonight,  
It ends tonight.  
Just a little insight won't make this right  
It's too late to fight  
It ends tonight,  
It ends**_

_When darkness turns to light_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._  
_Just a little insight won't make this right_  
_It's too late to fight_  
_It ends tonight,_  
_It ends tonight._

_**Tonight  
Insight  
When darkness turns to light,  
It ends tonight.**_

"Fantastic you guys. Anyone else ready?" Mr Schue applauded.

"I think that while everyone's performances were ok, we'd better show them how it's really done Mr Schue." Mercedes stood and bumped hips with Santana.

_(Mercedes. __**Mr Schue. **__**Both.**__)_

_Yea, yea_  
_Oh ohh, yeaaa_

_I've got it all, but I feel so deprived_  
_I go up, I come down and I'm emptier inside_  
_Tell me what is this thing that I feel like I'm missing_  
_And why can't I let it go_

_**There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
Than wanting more  
**_  
_**I've got the time and I'm wasting it slowly  
Here in this moment I'm half way out the door  
Onto the next thing, I'm searching for something that's missing**_

_**There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more  
I'm wanting more...**_

_**I'm always waiting on something other than this  
Why am I feelin' like there's something I missed...**_

_**There's gotta be more to life...  
Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me  
Cause the more that I'm...  
Tripping out thinking there must be more to life  
Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more to life...**_

_Than chasing down every temporary high to satisfy me_  
_Cause the more that I'm..._  
_Tripping out thinking there must be more to life_  
_Well it's life, but I'm sure... there's gotta be more to life...life.._  
_ohh...more to life..life..there's gotta be more to life..._  
_ohh...more to life...there's gotta be more to life...ohhh_

_Lord almighty,_  
_I feel my temperature rising_  
_Higher higher_  
_Its burning through to my soul_  
_**  
Girl, girl, girl  
You gonna set me on fire  
My brain is flaming  
I don't know which way to go**_

_Your kisses lift me higher_  
_Like the sweet song of a choir_  
_You light my morning sky_  
_With burning love_

_Ooh, ooh, ooh,_  
_I feel my temperature rising_  
_Help me, I'm flaming_  
_I must be a hundred and nine_  
_Burning, burning, burning_  
_And nothing can cool me_  
_I just might turn into smoke_  
_But I feel fine_

_**Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like a sweet song of a choir  
And you light my morning sky  
With burning love  
**_  
_Its coming closer_  
_The flames are reaching my body_  
_Please wont you help me_  
_I feel like I'm slipping away_  
_Its hard to breath_  
_And my chest is a-heaving_

_**Lord almighty,  
I'm burning a hole where I lay  
Cause your kisses lift me higher  
Like the sweet song of a choir  
You light my morning sky  
With burning love  
With burning love  
Ah, ah, burning love  
I'm just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love  
Just a hunk, a hunk of burning love**_

"Oh baby, baby." Santana, Quinn, Brittany, Tina and Rachel fanned themselves. It was no secret around the school that Mr Schue was considered the hottest teacher.

"Ok, when you've stopped turning our girls into puddles." Azimio helped Mercedes down the steps. "I think you'll find that my boy and I have you beat." Mike jumped onto the stage after giving Tina a deep kiss, almost as though to remind her that he was her boyfriend.

_(Azimio. __**Mike. **__**Both.**__)_

_Girl, I can't understand it why you want to hurt me_  
_After all the things I've done for you_  
_I buy you champagne and roses and diamonds on your finger_  
_**(Diamonds on your finger)**_  
_Still you hang out all night_  
_what am I to do?_

_**My girl wants to party all the time  
Party all the time  
party all the time  
My girl wants to party all the time  
party all the time**_

_**She parties all the time **(party all the time)**  
She likes to party all the time **(party all the time)**  
Party all the time **(she likes to party all the time)**  
Party all the time**_

_**Girl, I've seen you in clubs just hanging out and dancing  
You give your number to every man you see  
You never come home at night because you're out romancing  
I wish you bring some of your love home to me**_

_**But my girl wants to party all the time  
Party all the time  
party all the time  
My girl wants to party all the time  
Party all the time**_

_My girl wants to party all the time_  
_Party all the time_  
_Party all the time_  
_My girl wants to party all the time_  
_Party all the time yeah_

_**Party  
She likes to party all the time  
She likes to party all the time  
She lets her hair down  
she lets her body down  
She lets her body  
she lets her body down  
Party all the time  
Do you wanna get any party  
Party all the time uhu  
Party all the time**_

_**She said to me, "Go steady on me.  
Won't you tell me what the Wise Men said?  
When they came down from Heaven,  
Smoked nine 'til seven,  
All the shit that they could find,  
But they couldn't escape from you,  
Couldn't be free of you,  
And now they know there's no way out,  
And they're really sorry now for what they've done,  
They were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun."  
**_  
_**Look who's alone now,  
It's not me. It's not me.  
Those three Wise Men,  
They've got a semi by the sea.  
Got to ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now?**_

_Really sorry now,_  
_They weren't to know._  
_They got caught up in your talent show,_  
_With you pernickety little bastards in your fancy dress,_  
_Who just judge each other and try to impress,_  
_But they couldn't escape from you,_  
_Couldn't be free of you,_  
_And now they know there's no way out,_  
_And they're really sorry now for what they've done,_  
_They were three Wise Men just trying to have some fun._

_**Look who's alone now,  
It's not me. It's not me.  
Those three Wise Men,  
They've got a semi by the sea.  
Got to ask yourself the question,  
Where are you now?**_

"You were good my brothers." Artie smiled. "But I think you'll find that Dave and I have you beat." He rolled onto the stage as the other boys came off.

"Hit it."

_(Artie. __**Karofsky.**__** Both.**__)_

_**Ho, oh**_

_My life will never be the same_  
_'Cause girl, you came and changed_  
_The way I walk_  
_The way I talk_

_I cannot explain the things I feel for you_  
_But girl, you know it's true_  
_Stay with me, fulfil my dreams_  
_And I'll be all you'll need_

_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels so right** (Girl)_  
_**I've searched for the perfect love all my life** (All my life)_  
_**Oh, oh, oh, oh, ooh, it feels like I** (Like I)_  
_**Have finally found her perfect love is mine **_  
_(See, I finally found, come on, girl)**  
**_  
_**You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to come by (You rocked my world)****You rocked my world, you know you did **(Girl)**  
And everything I own I give **(I want you, girl)**  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine**_

_In time I knew that love would bring_  
_This happiness to me_  
_I tried to keep my sanity_  
_I waited patiently_

_Girl, you know it seems_  
_My life is so complete_  
_A love that's true because of you_  
_Keep doing what you do_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think that I_

_**(Oh)**_  
_Have finally found the perfect love I searched for all_  
_my life **(Searched for all my life)**_  
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, who'd think I'd find_  
_**(Whoa, oh, oh)**_  
_Such a perfect love that's so right **(Whoa, girl)****You rocked my world, you know you did  
(Come on, come on, come on, come on)  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find (Girl)  
Someone like you to call mine (You rocked my world)**_

_You rocked my world (You rocked my world),_  
_you know you did_  
_And everything I own I give (Girl, girl, girl)_  
_The rarest love who'd think I'd find_  
_Someone like you to call mine (Girl)_

_You rocked my world, you know you did (Oh)_  
_And everything I own I give (You rocked my world)_  
_The rarest love who'd think I'd find_  
_Someone like you to call mine_

_You rocked my world (Oh...), you know you did_  
_And everything I own I give (To rock my world)_  
_The rarest love who'd think I'd find_  
_Someone like you to call mine_

_**Girl, I know that this is love  
I felt the magic all in the air  
And girl, I'll never get enough  
That's why I always have to have you here, hoo****You rocked my world**(You rocked my world),**  
****you know you did  
And everything I own I give****  
**(Look what you did to me, baby, yeah)**  
****The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine**(You rocked my world)_

_You rocked my world, you know you did_

_(Know you did, baby)**  
And everything I own I give  
**('Cause you rocked my world)**  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find **(Hoo, hoo)**  
Someone like you to call mine**_

_(You rocked my world)_

_You rocked my world, you know you did**  
(The way you talk to me, the way you're lovin' me)  
(The way you give it to me)**_

_**You rocked my world, you know you did  
**(Give it to me)_  
_(Yeah, yeah, yeah...yeah...ooh)**  
****You rocked my world**(You rocked my world)**,  
****you know you did****  
**(You rocked my world, you rocked my world)_

_(Come on, girl)_

_**You rocked my world**** (Come on, girl),  
****you know you did****  
(Baby, baby, baby)  
****And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine****  
****  
You rocked my world, you know you did  
And everything I own I give  
The rarest love who'd think I'd find  
Someone like you to call mine**_

_**I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes**_

_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_  
_**Every step that I take is another mistake to you**_  
_(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_Can't you see that you're smothering me?_  
_Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control_  
_Cause everything that you thought I would be_  
_Has fallen apart right in front of you_

_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_  
_Every step that I take is another mistake to you_  
_**(Caught in the undertow just caught in the undertow)**_  
_And every second I waste is more than I can take_

_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_**And I know I may end up failing too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you  
**_  
_**I've become so numb I can't feel you there  
Become so tired so much more aware  
I'm becoming this all I want to do  
Is be more like me and be less like you**_

_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_  
_I've become so numb I can't feel you there_  
_I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

"So Kurt, feel like showing them what we got?" Sam asked with a smirk.

"I never thought you'd ask." Kurt winked and they ran onto the stage.

_(Sam. __**Kurt. **__**Both.**__)_

_**Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo**_

_She works for the weekend_  
_Mixtape of her favourite bands_  
_Tearin' up the radio_  
_Lost in the stereo's sound_

_**She's trouble in a tank top  
Pretty little time bomb, blowin' up  
Take you down, living in the radio  
Lost in the stereo's sound**_

_**She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo**_

_**And I've been waiting for so long  
But she'll never know  
I'm losing hope 'cause she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
**_  
_**Shake down on a Saturday  
Sit back, gotta catch my breath  
'Cause every time I see her  
I know she's gonna take it back somehow  
**_  
_Tattoos and a switchblade attitude_  
_Snakebite heart with a bubblegum smile_  
_Sex in stereo, don't turn the radio dial_

_**She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo**_

_And I've been waiting for so long_  
_But she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I'm just like cellophane_  
_'Cause she sees right through me_  
_I know she's glitter and gold_  
_And that's just the price I pay_  
_When I don't even know her name_  
_She's slipping away_

_**She works for the weekend  
Mixtape of her favourite bands  
Tearin' up the radio  
Lost in the stereo's sound  
**_  
_**She's dancing alone  
I'm ready to go but she's so  
Lost in stereo, lost in stereo  
She's out of control, so beautiful  
In stereo, lost in stereo**_

_And I've been waiting for so long_  
_But she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_She's dancing alone_  
_I'm ready to go but she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_  
_She's out of control, so beautiful_  
_In stereo, lost in stereo_

_And I've been waiting for so long_  
_But she'll never know_  
_I'm losing hope 'cause she's so_  
_Lost in stereo, lost in stereo_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a!_  
_Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! GA-GA!_

_Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a!_  
_Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! GA-GA!_

_**When he comes to me, I am ready  
I wash his feet with my hair if he needs  
Forgive him when his tongue lies through his brain  
Even after three times he betrays me**_

_Ahh ah ah ah ah Ahh ah ah ah_  
_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_  
_Ahh ah ah ah ah Ahh ah ah ah_  
_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_**I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby!  
I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby!**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! Juda-a-a!_  
_Judas! Juda-a-a! Judas! GA-GA!_

_I couldn't love a man so purely_  
_Even prophets forgave his crooked way_  
_I've learned love is like a brick, you can_  
_Build a house or sink a dead body_  
_Ahh ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah_  
_I'll bring him down, bring him down, down_  
_Ahh ah ah ah ah Ah ah ah ah_  
_A king with no crown, king with no crown_

_**I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_(Ew)_

_**In the most Biblical sense,  
I am beyond repentance  
Fame hooker, prostitute, wench; vomits her mind.  
But in the cultural sense,  
I just speak in future tense.  
Judas, kiss me, if offensed,  
Or wear A condom next time.  
**_  
_I wanna love you,_  
_But something's pulling me away from you_  
_Jesus is my Virtue_  
_And Judas is the demon I cling to_  
_I cling to_

_**I'm Just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby  
I'm just a Holy Fool, oh baby, it's so cruel  
But I'm still in love with Judas, baby**_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I'm in love with Juda-a-as, Juda-as_

_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh,_  
_I'm in love with Juda-as, Juda-as_

_Judas! Juda-a-as! Judas! Juda-a-as!_  
_Judas! Juda-a-as! Judas! GAGA._

"You guys are on fire." Mr Schue praised when everyone got onto the stage for the dancing, not even Coach Sylvester could resist a Lady Gaga song.

"Will, Kurt." They all turned to see Ms Pillsbury and Coach Sylvester in the auditorium doorway. "You both need to come with us for a moment."

Kurt's heart dropped to his stomach; that was the same tone of voice Mr Schue used when he told the Glee club that Rachel had been hurt.

_**Songs:**_

_**Quinn- Barlow Girl- Never Alone**_

_**Noah- Bon Jovi- You Give Love A Bad Name**_

_**Brittany- Christina Aguilera- Genie In A Bottle**_

_**Tina- Christina Aguilera- I Turn To You**_

_**Rachel- Michael Jackson- You Are Not Alone**_

_**Blaine- Human League- Don't You Want Me**_

_**Quinn and Rachel- Stacie Orrico- I'm Not Missing You**_

_**Santana- Adele- Chasing Pavements**_

_**Finn- The All American Rejects- It Ends Tonight**_

_**Mr Schue- Elvis Presley- Burning Love**_

_**Mercedes- Stacie Orrico- (There's Gotta Be) More To Life**_

_**Azimio- Eddie Murphy- Party All The Time**_

_**Mike- James Blunt- Wiseman**_

_**Artie- Michael Jackson- You Rock My World**_

_**Karofsky- Linkin Park- Numb**_

_**Kurt- Lady Gaga- Judas**_

_**Sam- All Time Low- Lost In Stereo**_


	16. Chapter 15

**_I cried when I watched this episode. Due to the heavy lyrics in the last chapter I left Mr Schue and Glee rehearsals out of this one and focused on the friendship between the group so the Joan Osborne song they sang in the episode isn't in here either but it ran through my head throughout, also introduced my OC._  
**

**Chapter 15**

His father was in hospital, he'd had a heart attack at work and a customer called 9-1-1. _'I was only kidding when I said he'd end up here.'_ Kurt sat by his father's side holding his hand as tight as he could, Carole and Finn were on the other side. _'Come on dad, don't leave me. You're all I have left and I need you, I'll always need you.'_

"Your father will be fine Kurt; he's resting now and will wake when he's ready." Rebecca Puckerman came in on her day off at the request of Noah; she joined them after the doctor explained Burt's condition. "He's not going to leave you honey."

"Thank you Mrs Puckerman." He didn't take his eyes off of his father, almost afraid that if he did Burt would be gone but he was genuine in his gratitude. "And thank you for coming in on your day off, I know you don't get many."

"You're Noah's friend; I'd do anything for you kids." She looked to Carole. "We'll call you with any changes but right now it's a waiting game, if you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"Thank you Rebecca." Carole smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"I can't believe this is happening." Mike held Tina close to him, it was three days after Burt's heart attack and he still hadn't woken up, Kurt had been understandably absent for those three days with various members of the club bringing him his homework and class notes. "Can we not have a moment's peace before the Universe decides to mess up our lives?" He was met with silence. "Poor Kurt. How is he?" He asked Finn.

"And how are you Finn?" Tina asked. "Burt and your mom are getting married, he's a father-figure to you."

"He spent the whole night crying in his dad's bed, he's really scared right now; he lost his mom and now he might lose Burt." He replied. "As for me, I don't know how to help my mom or Kurt, I lost my dad when I was a baby, the only thing I know I can do for them is be there."

"I think we should all do something for him." Mercedes announced, she felt because she was Kurt's best friend she needed to rally everyone together. "I'm going to ask my church group to pray for him and his father this weekend."

"Kurt doesn't believe in God." Blaine explained. "He'd appreciate the gesture for his dad but I think it would make him feel uncomfortable, he stopped believing after his mom died." Blaine and Kurt had just made their relationship official during the duets assignment.

"Oh." Mercedes looked down at her feet.

"Oh no, Mercedes don't take what I said wrong, it's a lovely idea and I think you should do I was just saying about Kurt's faith, or lack of." Blaine added hastily.

"Everyone has their own faiths," Sam explained. "I think if we can't help him spiritually then the least we can do is be there for him, Carole and Finn."

"Maybe we can do a gift basket filled with his favourite things?" Brittany suggested.

"Something to take his mind off of everything, great idea Britt." Santana smiled. "Rach could do some of those vegan cookies we love so much."

"You mean that _you_ love so much." Noah laughed. "The basket's supposed to be for Kurt not you Satan."

"I'll make you a special batch San." Rachel winked. "I can't imagine how Kurt's feeling; I've never come close to losing anyone."

"It's a feeling that's different for everyone." Artie sighed.

"I was terrified when I thought I'd lost Rachel, the moment ma told me that she'd been hurt my heart just dropped like a rock and I couldn't move, couldn't think. I'd never felt so helpless." Noah kissed Rachel deeply before glaring at the boys. "Tell anyone and you're all getting slushied." The boys raised their hands in surrender and there was silence.

"So Rachel's cookies, I'll bake some brownies. What else?" Quinn asked.

"Skin care products and fashion magazines." Azimio suggested.

"Spa vouchers," Karofsky added. "Anything to take his mind off of this."

"There's that new novel collection he wants, I was going to get them for his Christmas present but I think this trumps that." Finn said.

"What about you Finn?" Blaine asked. "We're all getting stuff for Kurt what would you like?"

"I've got you guys, that's all I need. And to win the next football game." He laughed.

"Done." The football players promised.

Mercedes and Quinn were still going to ask their church groups to pray for Kurt's father's recovery but they weren't going to throw their religious faith in Kurt's faith if it was going to make him uncomfortable.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"You're awfully quiet babe. You ok?" Noah asked as they washed the dishes that night.

"I feel bad for Kurt; I have two wonderful fathers and a mother, Kurt lost his mom when he was young and now he might lose his dad. I just can't imagine how he must be feeling, I hope the gift basket works." She cried and Noah took her into his arms.

"We all feel bad babe, you can't let guilt take over. Mr Hummel's going to be ok, he's a strong man; he'd never leave Kurt without a fight." Noah rubbed her back. "Besides, ma said that he's improving every day."

Rachel sniffed. "I love you Noah. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here."

"I love you too Rach and I'm not going anywhere." They kissed deeply before Rachel pulled away and began to lead him towards the stairs. "Rachel?"

"I know it's not the perfect timing but I want you to make love to me Noah, I'm ready." She kissed him again before climbing the stairs, Noah could only stare and follow her to her room, never letting go of her and laying her gently on her bed.

"You're really sure?" He asked between kisses on her neck, he didn't want her to be pressured into this. "It's no big deal if you're not."

"Noah, shut up and undress me."

Noah smirked and unbuttoned her blouse pulling it open. "You're so beautiful Rachel."

"And all yours."

'_Mine, I love the sound of that.'_ They took it in turns to undress each other before they began with the foreplay, Noah wanted to make sure that Rachel was comfortable before he entered her. He rolled the condom onto his erection and touched her tenderly, loving the way she trembled and shivered with pleasure underneath his touch, the way her body responded to him. "It's going to hurt baby." He warned.

"I know, but it's you." She kissed him pulling him closer.

He lined himself up before slowly and gently entering her, only stopping just before her hymen. He held her close and kissed her hard before breaking through, pulling his lips away to kiss the tears away. "You ok baby?"

Rachel took a deep breath and relaxed, adjusting to his length and girth before nodding. "Yes, please move."

He moved slowly at first, allowing her body to get used to his size, when he felt her move and picked up the pace of his thrusts and held Rachel as close as he could as they moved.

"So good Noah." Rachel moaned as she felt the coil in her belly tighten and she gripped her nails into his biceps.

"You feel so good Rach. I don't think I'm going to last much longer." Noah grunted and brought his hand between their bodies, touching Rachel's tiny bundle of nerves.

Rachel moaned louder and the coil in her belly tightened further before releasing, she cried Noah's name as her body shook she saw stars behind her eyes, Noah stiffened and jutted a few times as he emptied himself into the condom grunting Rachel's name. They stayed still for a moment before Noah gently pulled himself out and removed the condom; tying it up, wrapping it in the wrapper and throwing it in the trash can before going into the bathroom for a warm washcloth to wipe the small amount of blood on Rachel's inner thighs, the sheets could wait until morning.

"I love you Noah." She told him again when he came back and joined her in the bed.

"I love you too Rach." He replied and held her. He listened to her breathing even out in slumber before he too closed his eyes and fell to sleep.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"I want to thank you all for this." Kurt gave his friends a watery smile as he accepted the gift basket three days later when he returned. "And I want to thank you and Quinn for praying for my father and not for me, I have nothing against anyone's faith but I do have issues with why bad things happen to good people." He added to Mercedes and hugged both girls.

Everyone took it in turns to hug Kurt before they parted ways for class. The day went on as normal; Rachel and Noah shared secretive and loving smiles having not told anyone that they'd made love every night since Rachel was upset, Santana and Brittany was helping Quinn restore her HBIC status, Artie, Blaine and Kurt were getting to know Karofsky and Azimio more and Mercedes was trying to help Finn with his dance moves along with Tina and Mike.

"OK, spill it." The girls cornered Rachel at her locker after lunch having noticed something different about her all day and how tentative Noah was being, more so than usual. "You and Puck have _totally_ been having sex, for at least a couple of days." Santana smirked like the cat who got the cream.

"Does this girl have a sex radar or something?" Rachel asked the group in general. "How can you tell?" She turned back to Santana.

"Aside from the glow you've had the last couple of days and you've been walking funny, Lord Tubbington told me." Brittany smiled.

"And Puckerman's like crazy protective of you, more so than he usually is." Quinn explained. "Did you not see what he did to Jacob every morning for the last three days? I don't think there's a laundry service in the State that can get rid of those skid marks."

"Ew Quinn, that's just nasty." Mercedes shivered.

"So how was it? How many times did you guys do it?" Tina asked excitedly.

Rachel blushed. "It was the night after we all decided to make Kurt the gift basket, Noah thought I was only doing it because I was upset but I'd planned for a while when I wanted him to have my virginity, unfortunately Kurt's father had the heart attack and that's the only awful thing I feel about it. But it was wonderful, painful at first but perfect, he was such a gentleman." She sighed and looked at the photo of her and Noah from their first date dreamily.

"Protection?" Quinn asked sternly.

"Of course, I've been on the Pill since before dating Jesse for medical reasons." Rachel assured knowing how Quinn felt about unprotected sex.

"How many times girl?" Mercedes asked.

"Every night since and this morning." The girls squealed excitedly and hugged Rachel.

"So you made the first move obviously." Santana smiled.

"Yes, but I need all of your help seducing him with sexy lingerie, I'm afraid I have none and I'd like to update my wardrobe." Rachel lowered her voice slightly. "While our love making has been perfect and magical I want to do something sexy and-"

"Kinky?" Santana winked. "You have my help already."

"Count us in too." Tina smiled.

"Hey maybe we can invite Kurt." Brittany added.

"Invite Kurt where and why am I not invited?" Blaine and Kurt came up behind Rachel. "Something's different about you Rach." He noted and the girls giggled.

"We're going underwear shopping so Rachel can seduce Puck again." Mercedes nudged Rachel.

"You and Puckerman did the dirty yet oh so kinky?" Kurt turned to Rachel. "By the shade of your glow several times too. Why do I feel jealousy here?" He smiled. _'It feels good to smile.'_

"Probably for different reasons I am, it would explain why Jacob's been walking on egg shells the last few days." Blaine added. "So am I invited or do I have to suffer watching the boys with their football practice?"

"And have you drool all over Berry while we make her try on sexy underwear?" Santana smirked. "Of course you're coming; you and Puck are almost the same when it comes to Rachel; whatever you like, he'll love."

"You are a scary girl you know that?" Rachel said with a smile.

"I carry blades in my high pony for a reason." Santana laughed.

"Please remember that Blaine is not only gay but he's off the market, and while I'm sure that he and Rachel would make adorable short dramatic babies she's already nabbed one of the hottest guys in school." Kurt pleaded winking at Rachel whose blush had deepened.

"I much prefer Puckleberry to Raine." Brittany said.

"So when is this orgy fest happening?" Kurt pulled out his planner, hiding his plans for Rachel's party from the girl in question. "The boys have got their football practice tonight so today would be the perfect time."

"Perfect, thank you." Rachel hugged each of them before the bell rang and they went to class. "Hey Kurt? Can I ask you something about our drama assignment?"

Kurt nodded and Blaine left knowing why Rachel had really asked him to stay.

"So how are you really feeling? Diva to Diva?"

"I'm a wreck Rach, I never thought I'd be this scared in my life even though he's improving, but he's not waking up." Kurt let his stage face slip and a tear fell. "How did you know?"

"Your act only works on an audience, and you're forgetting that while we're recent friends, I've still known you for years." Rachel smiled. "Carole and Finn still staying with you?"

"Sometimes, they're still packing up their stuff to move in with me and dad but even when they're there I can't sleep in that house thinking that I could lose my dad." More tears fell. "Carole and I are trying to be there for each other and Finn's trying to be there for both of us but half of the time neither of us knows what to say to each other."

"Sometimes actions speak louder than words. If they're not around because they're packing you're more than welcome to come stay at my house, a change of scenery might be just what you need, we can make every night girl's night." She smiled and held his hand.

"Thank you Rachel. Can I think about it and turn up on your doorstep?" He asked.

"Of course." She held him close allowing him to cry on her shoulder before handing him a pack of scented tissues. "See you after school." She kissed his cheek and they parted ways to their separate classes.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Hi Finn." Finn turned to face the shy voice.

"Hi uh-" he looked apologetically at the girl.

"Carrie. Carrie Webster. We have Study Hall together." She smiled.

"Oh right." He stood awkwardly. "So uh, how are you?"

"Fine thanks. I heard about Mr Hummel, it's all anyone talks about the last few days. How is he?"

"He hasn't woken up yet but the nurses say that he's improving every day. He's tough so he'll pull through." Finn seemed to relax a little.

"How is Kurt doing? I know this can't be an easy time for him."

"He's coping as best he can; sometimes it's cooking, creating some strange clothing designs, singing or watching Broadway shows, but you know he's got us."

"You're all such good friends to him, and you're such a good brother to him." Carrie blushed. "I wanted to ask you if the Glee club was taking any new members."

"Sure, we're always looking for people to join our family. We're not meeting today as Mr Schue has detention duty and us guys have football practice, but come by the choir room after last period tomorrow and show us what you've got." He smiled.

"Great, I can't wait." Carrie left with a slight skip in her step.

"She's cute." Finn jumped and turned to see Artie and Mike smirking, they'd obviously heard the whole conversation.

"You guys are like ninjas." Finn took deep breaths and calmed down.

"So who's the girl Hudson?" Mike asked.

"Carrie Webster, apparently we have Study Hall together but I've never seen her there. She wants to join Glee club."

"Maybe that's because you use that class as a nap period." Artie teased. "She's cute." He repeated.

"Yeah I guess, I never really noticed her before today." Being so focused on trying to win Quinn and Rachel back Finn hadn't really noticed other girls in the school, but now that he'd met Carrie he wondered why he'd never noticed her before. She wasn't as loud as Quinn, Rachel or Santana, or even Mercedes; she was more like Brittany and Tina; quiet and reserved, never one to be in the spotlight. She had long auburn hair that was always tied up in a pony tail, blue eyes and a slender body, the kind that looked as though it would break if she turned the wrong way.

"So she wants to join our motley crew huh?" Mike asked. "Has anyone heard her sing or seen her dance?"

"Not me, but I guess we'll find out tomorrow." Artie replied.

Finn took one last look in the direction Carrie went before closing his locker and turning to the boys. "So what are the girls up to?"

"Britt said something about shopping but then she rambled how Lord Tubbington read her diary again." Artie answered as they made their way to the changing rooms.

"According to Tina they're taking Blaine and Kurt so that can only mean one thing that they're shopping for." Mike began.

"Clothes." The three answered together and laughed as they pushed the door open and entered the changing room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"How about this set?" Quinn held up a pair of black lace panties and the matching bra.

"Sam would appreciate it." Santana winked before turning back to the pile of thongs. Quinn winced. "Shit Quinn I'm sorry, I didn't think and opened my mouth." She turned back to the blonde.

"It's ok, I'm pretty sure he would appreciate these. He's been so patient, so unlike Finn who was trying to get into my pants after our first date." Quinn smiled and took Santana's hand. "Maybe once the New Year starts I'll be ready again."

"If he's pressuring you then you come to me and I'll deal with him." Santana hugged Quinn. "Same goes for all my girls, and Kurt."

"Hey," Blaine protested looking up from his phone. "what if it's Kurt that's pressuring me?"

"Oh please Mr-I'm-a-male-version-of-Rachel, you're more one of the guys than one of the girls." Mercedes called from the changing room. "Ok, I'm coming out, any laughing and I smackdown on your asses." She came out in a lilac babydoll set and a matching satin robe."

"Ow, hot mama." Kurt complimented. "Azimio's not going to be able to keep his hands off you, his large, masculine hands." He stared off only coming back when Blaine flicked him.

"I agree, even I'm finding it hard not to ogle you." Rachel winked and continued flipping through the rack.

"Ok, so we each have two sets," Santana began. "Britt's got the blue bra and panty set as well as the baby doll, Tina's chosen two pink bra and panty sets, one lace and the other satin, I've got the hot red thong set and bustier, Quinn has the plain black lace and the patterned black and hot pink satin and Mercedes has got two lilac sets, one baby doll and the other bustier with matching robe. Come on Rach pick out your weapons of seduction." She smirked.

Rachel laughed inwardly at Santana's choice of words and continued to flip through the many garments until she stopped on a deep green push-up bra and panty set with matching sheer robe and then a deep purple baby doll. "Perfect, now go try it on then we can all get the matching sheer or satin robes in the next aisle and leave, we are far too hot for this place now."

When their purchases were paid for and wrapped, and Blaine had wiped the drool from his face, he and Kurt bought some satin pyjamas and robes to match; they hurried to the food court. Kurt couldn't help but feel lucky and privileged to have his friends right now, the whole time they'd been in the mall he hadn't had a single negative thought on his father's condition. _'Mrs Puckerman was right, he'd never leave me without a fight.'_ He thought happily.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

"Blaine's updated his status." Karofsky checked his phone when practice had finished. "_'My girls are oh so hot in their Victoria's Secret gear, the guys sure are lucky.'_"

"Victoria's Secret?" Noah's eyes bugged out picturing Rachel in Victoria's Secret underwear. "The dude's gone to Victoria's Secret and seen them in underwear?"

"Lucky dog." Artie raised his eyebrows. "We're sure he's gay right?"

"Yeah, he and Kurt have been dating for almost two weeks officially." Finn answered. "He must have gone for Rachel, it's no secret that whatever Puckerman likes on his girl then Blaine likes it too."

"I am one lucky Jew. But he'd better stay away from my girl and there better not be pictures."

"Amen to that." Sam added. "I don't want the world to see photos of Quinn in her underwear online."

"Why do you think Kurt never mentioned his and Blaine's new relationship?" Azimio asked.

"I guess with his father's heart attack and us treating him like he's going to break he just wanted some privacy and normalcy." Mike reasoned.

"Well I couldn't be happier for them," Karofsky stood up. "And I never thought I'd say something like that either." He laughed. "Now all we have to do is get Lopez hooked up and Hudson in some girl's pants."

"Dude." Finn protested.

"You know what I mean Hudson, you're over Rachel and Quinn now, you need your own girl." Karofsky amended.

"Wait till we tell you about Carrie Webster." Artie and Mike smirked.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO 

Kurt and Blaine were curled up on the sofa in his house watching 'My Fair Lady' in their new pyjamas and robes when the phone rang, Carole and Finn were staying the night to unpack what they'd brought over so she answered it and when she hung up she came into the living room with tear filled eyes.

"Carole?" Kurt paused the movie and stood up. _'Oh no, please don't be worse.'_ He pleaded. _'I'm not a religious man but please don't take my father away, I'll do anything you want me to do just please don't take my daddy away.'_

"He's awake Kurt. Your father's awake." She cried and hugged her step-son to-be.

'_Thank you God.'_ Blaine looked up before getting up to join them.


	17. Chapter 16

**_Another chapter light on the lyrics but there are some, it will be a few days before chapter 17 is up as I haven't written that one yet so bear with me_  
**

**Chapter 16**

Over the next coming days Burt improved greatly and was discharged from the hospital with strict instructions to take it easy and eat healthily, Finn and Noah helped out at the Garage along with the other boys while Kurt and the girls, along with Carole, made sure he got plenty of rest and prepared all his meals for him. He and Carole decided to postpone their wedding until after the New Year when he was sure he was fully recovered and would be able to survive the party, of course when he said this Kurt stormed off angrily that he'd made a joke about death seeing as how close he had come to it and spent the next hour apologising to his son. The Glee club also gained a new member; Carrie Webster auditioned with Kelly Clarkson's 'Breakaway' and was welcomed immediately, Quinn and Rachel noticed the looks of longing she'd send Finn's way with every rehearsal and shared secret smiles.

"How's your father doing Kurt?" Carrie asked two weeks after Burt was discharged.

"He's doing well, thank you Carrie." He smiled.

They were sat on the bleachers with Mercedes, Tina and Blaine waiting for the football team and the Cheerios to finish practice.

"How those girls can run around and dance in those tiny skirts I'll never know." Mercedes pulled her coat tighter to herself as she shuddered in the cold weather.

"I suppose they're used to it after they begin." Tina pulled out her gloves and put them on just as the football team finished practice.

"About time," Blaine mumbled. "I'm freezing my butt off here."

"Well I told you to wear the longer winter coat instead of your spring jacket but no you wouldn't listen to me." Kurt chastised.

"I had my sweater with me too, it's not my fault someone decided to start a food fight." Blaine defended.

"Uh oh, lover's spat." Noah teased as he and the boys came over straight from practice. "I'm sure you boys can work it out." He continued.

"Urgh, you guys reek, go take a shower." Tina pushed Mike away slightly only to be pulled back into his embrace.

"Come on Kurt, whatever Blaine's done it can't be that bad." Finn smiled.

"Oh it can be," Kurt sniffed dramatically. "He really hurt my feelings."

"Uh oh, you do _not_ hurt Kurt's feelings." Mike gave a mock gasp.

"Yeah it's like making Brittany cry; a crime against human nature." Artie folded his arms.

"We might have to teach you a lesson." Azimio smirked.

Knowing that they weren't serious Blaine played up to their game and got down on his knees and cried dramatically. "Oh Kurt I am so sorry I didn't listen to your superior fashion advice. I promise I'll wear whatever you tell me to and be your willing fashion guinea pig." He buried his face in Kurt's lap and his shoulders shook from laughter.

"Oh get up you loveable fool before you complain of cold knees and dirty those pants, stains are not easy to get out you know." Kurt laughed and pulled Blaine up for a kiss.

"Now that's what we like to see, a little lovin'." Santana, Quinn, Rachel and Brittany joined them.

"Come on Karofsky, we've got a surprise for you." Quinn took Karofsky's hand and pulled him in the direction of the parking lot followed by the rest of the club. "Look who we found sneaking around the school, you see us girls actually have showers after practice." She wrinkled her nose when Sam took her into his arms.

"Jesse." Karofsky took the older boy into his arms and the two kissed. "What are you doing here?"

"I missed you Dave, you too Rach, so I took an earlier flight." Jesse explained and hugged Rachel. "But the girls are right you need to shower after practice." He laughed.

"I can shower at home." Karofsky waved off. "We were supposed to come to you for Christmas."

"And have you miss your first New Directions Christmas? No way, besides it feels more Christmassy here, LA is way too sunny for early December. And I heard through the show choir grapevine that you have a new member, Jesse St James." He held his hand out for Carrie to shake.

"Carrie Webster, nice to meet you." She smiled.

"Almost the whole family together." Finn wrapped an arm around Carrie not noticing the blush on her face. "Now if only Matt were here we'd be complete."

"Wish no more my brothers and sisters, Matthew Rutherford is in Ohio." The group turned to see their friend with his arms wide.

"Matt!" The girls screamed and ran to him, Quinn stayed not sure how he felt about her now, and he was pulled into a giggly and girly group hug before being dragged to the others.

"What a welcome, I'll have to come back more often." He laughed and embraced his friends.

"Dude welcome back." Mike clapped him on the shoulder. "How long you here for?"

"Only for the Holidays and the New Year, my grandma can't travel with her knees the way they get in the cold so my folks decided to spend Christmas here. And dudes, you all stink." He explained before clapping his hands and rubbing them together. "So, Blaine I know, I'm not surprised to see Dave and Nathan on the team now, but who are the newbies?"

"Carrie Webster and Sam Evans." Mike introduced.

"And look who we have here, Mr Jesse St James, star of Vocal Adrenaline and short time member of the New Directions." Matt shook Carrie's and Sam's hands before shaking Jesse's. "How's LA?"

"Hotter than Ohio." Jesse smiled.

"And Miss Quinn Fabray, my, my, my you look good, but then you always did." Matt pulled a stunned Quinn into a hug. "It's nice to see the UnHoly Trinity back together." He then whispered in her ear. "Puck told me everything." Quinn relaxed and hugged him back as Matt raised his voice. "So, dinner anyone?"

"Breadstix here we come." Santana pulled Rachel and Quinn away from the group along with Brittany and led the motley crew to their cars.

Three hours later, with their bellies full but the boys still eating snacks, they were all sat in Kurt's basement hanging out; Kurt, the girls and Carole were discussing the wedding, with more time to plan Kurt could add more detail to his ideas, and the boys were playing on their Xboxes after stopping at Artie's, Mike's and Noah's to pick up extra consoles and controllers.

"While a New Years wedding would've been romantic and lovely I think a late January wedding is better." Kurt said.

"I agree." Rachel piped in. "You want a day that's special, not just for you but for your family and friends too, if you have a January wedding you won't have to worry about the hullabaloo of people's New Years celebrations. A New Years wedding is romantic in it's own right but you deserve epic romance."

"Isn't that the same thing I told you when I tried to get into your pants?" Jesse called over with a smile.

"And yet you never got in them and you never will." Rachel laughed.

"She has epic romance now St James, you had your chance and you've got your own boyfriend." Noah glared playfully. "She's my girl now."

"Ignore the gorgeous Neanderthals Rachel." Kurt smiled. "So the theme has been changed from winter wonderland into spring time fresh, I can just picture the bridesmaid dresses now."

"I want all you girls to be in the wedding party." Carole gushed.

"Hey, maybe we could sing at your wedding." Tina suggested.

"Oh you read my mind, a Glee wedding, there's nothing better." Kurt quickly scribbled her idea down.

"I love weddings." Brittany clapped her hands excitedly. "They're always so happy, except that one where the man died in the movie."

"I loved _Four Weddings and a Funeral_ it was sad yet happy and funny at the same time." Mercedes smiled.

'_I love that girl.'_ Santana looked at Brittany fondly, her gaze noticed by Quinn who discreetly took her hand and squeezed gently and reassuringly; she knew it was hard for Santana to love Brittany but be afraid to show it in public outside of the Glee club.

"Ok everyone, we've covered a lot and I love you all but my father needs his rest and we have a big day tomorrow so shoo." Kurt stood up and gathered his planner.

"What are we doing tomorrow?" Asked Finn as he lost another round to Noah.

"There are three weeks until Christmas and I have yet to buy many of you gifts. Shopping is required." Kurt said. _'Not to mention Rachel's birthday is in three days.'_ He added mentally.

"It is pretty late," Artie reasoned. "We'll come pick up our consoles and controllers tomorrow if that's alright." He looked to Carole.

"Of course, Burt can't come down here anyway, he gave the basement up to Kurt." Carole smiled.

Artie was lifted from his chair by Azimio as Karofsky took the chair up the stairs. "We'll see you tomorrow, thanks for having us over." Artie called as he disappeared up the stairs.

Carole, Kurt and Finn saw them to the door and when the last car had left the driveway they shut the door.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"Your birthday's in three days." Noah said to Rachel as they lay in bed. "Why haven't you told the others?"

"I don't know, I want to but part of me is scared that it'll be like my others; I guess the years of being bullied are holding me back." She sighed and snuggled closer to Noah. "Maybe I still think that this is all a dream and that I'm going to wake up and it'll be last year; I won't have any friends, the Glee club would hate me, Quinn would be having your baby and you and I wouldn't be together."

"Babe that's never going to happen." Noah held her closer. "Even if Quinn did go full term with our daughter and we did give her up for adoption, I would've still asked you out when I did." He sighed. "As for the team; they never really hated you, well Santana might have, but they were just jealous of you and didn't understand you. Now sleep, if I know Kurt tomorrow's shopping trip is going to be long and painful for us guys."

"They're not that bad, they can actually be quite fun." Rachel smiled. "Good night Noah." She closed her eyes.

"Yeah, if you're Blaine and you get to perv over beautiful girls in Victoria's Secret underwear." Noah laughed. "Night Rach." He watched her for a few minutes before sleep overcame him and he closed his eyes.

_**When Noah opened his eyes he could feel damp on the bed and hear crying coming from the en-suite bathroom. **__'Rachel?'__** "Baby?" He called and looked down onto the bed, his heart dropping when he saw the blood before he jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom where his wife was sat on the bathroom floor sobbing, her pyjama bottoms soaked in blood.**_

"_**I'm sorry Noah." She sobbed. "I'm so sorry."**_

_**Noah got down and took her into his arms. "No babe, don't be sorry. The doctor said that this would happen, that it would be hard at first." He tried to reassure, in truth he was just as devastated as she was but had to be strong. "Come on, we'll get you cleaned up a bit and get you to the hospital."**_

"_**What if this keeps happening Noah, it's the third time." She sobbed as he helped her up. "What if I can never have children?"**_

"_**We will Rach, if we can't conceive naturally we can always do what your dads did with you or adopt."**_

"_**But I want your baby growing inside me."**_

"_**I know baby, I know." Noah helped to clean her up trying to keep his tears at bay. In the year that they'd been married this was the third miscarriage Rachel had. "Come on baby, let's get out of here."**_

_**The two returned home almost two hours later, the doctors wanted to check Rachel over thoroughly and gave Noah hope that they will be able to conceive naturally one day, the nurses were very sympathetic to the young couple, some of them recognising them from their previous visits. While Noah stripped the bed and lay fresh sheets down before getting Rachel's hot water bottle, Rachel lay on the couch wrapped up in the blanket her fathers had given her when they brought her home as a baby and cuddled close to their two Alsatians, Magen and Shomer and cried herself to sleep.**_

"Noah? Noah can you hear me?" He opened his eyes again, the bed was dry and he was in Rachel's bedroom, she was sat up looking worriedly at him. "Are you ok? What happened?" She wiped the tears from his eyes.

"You lost the baby again and you were so upset I couldn't do anything. It was your third miscarriage and all you wanted was to be pregnant with my child but it kept getting taken away from you, away from us." He sighed and placed a hand on her belly.

"Oh Noah." She kissed him. "I need to tell you something, when the doctors examined me after Quinn hit me with her car they found something wrong with one of my ovaries, my mom has the same but much worse and she can't have any more children, the doctors said I'll be able to conceive but it will be difficult." She touched his hand with her own. "We will have children together Noah, we've dreamt it, and everyone knows that each pregnancy comes with risks and isn't easy, but as long as I have you then my life is perfect. We'll have children when the time is right for us." She buried herself into his embrace and the two fell back to sleep in each other's arms.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"Wow, poor Puck." Brittany said the next morning after Rachel had told them, Blaine and Kurt about Noah's dream.

"So is this why you've been on the Pill long before dating Jesse? To regulate?" Santana asked.

Rachel nodded. "He was really shaken up about it, even this morning he was upset. I should've told him about my ovary condition before but I didn't want to hurt him, I guess it backfired on me." She sighed and continued looking through the t-shirts.

Quinn looked down to her hands. _'Is this my fault? I hit her with my car maybe I caused her condition to worsen? I killed our daughter and I almost killed Rachel, if they can't have children Puck is never going to forgive me.'_ A tear splashed on her hand.

"Hey Quinn, let's take a walk, just me and you." Blaine whispered to her before raising his voice. "We'll be back soon, don't want you guys to see your presents." He winked and took Quinn's hand. Rachel looked on worriedly, had she upset Quinn? Blaine took Quinn to the gift aisle. "I know what you're thinking and I'm telling you to stop. You heard Rachel, she has a medical condition, it's not your fault."

"How do you know that? Rachel may never have children and it's because I was angry and jealous and hit her with my car, I could've made the medical condition worse." She sobbed.

"Look, I know you still feel guilty over hitting her but just think, if you hadn't then I don't think she would've found out about her medical condition, she could've gone on the rest of her life not knowing why she was having miscarriages, in some way you helped her; she knows that it's going to be hard." He pulled her into his arms and rubbed her back as she sobbed.

"Everyone's going to think that it's because of me." She struggled to get out and tightened her grip on his shirt.

"You don't know that, no one's a mind reader." Blaine held her tighter. "Come on Q, you've been forgiven by everyone who matters, don't let this ruin that for you, Rachel may not be able to hold a grudge against people but she'd never forgive someone unless they didn't deserve it, you heard the speech she gave the school after Jacob's lackey tripped you."

"Quinn, Rach told me. Come here." Noah and Sam arrived and Noah pulled her into a hug. "Blaine's right baby mama, you've been forgiven and you have a better life now, don't let this bring you down."

"But-"

"No buts. Rachel has a medical condition and she's told me why she never told me before but at least we have a heads up when we want to have kids. You feel guilty and I get that, but you can't keep beating yourself up over it, it's not healthy." He let go.

Quinn fell into Sam's arms and sobbed until she calmed down with Sam whispering comfort to her.

"Quinn I am so sorry, I didn't think and just opened my big mouth." Rachel ran over. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"It's ok Rachel, I still feel so much guilt over what I did to you that I let it get to me." Quinn wiped her tears away. "I didn't mean to be the one to cause the drama today." She smiled.

"Yeah, because we all know that's my job." Rachel laughed and pulled Quinn into a hug. "I'm telling you this now, it won't be your fault."

Quinn nodded and returned the hug. "Well, if this is all taken care of we'd better get back before Hudson realises we're missing." Noah clapped Blaine on the shoulder as did Sam before the two kissed their respective girlfriends and then kissed the opposite girl on the cheek.

The girls and Blaine returned to the others, who all knew what had happened, and continued to pick out gifts for the boys and secretly pick out gifts for each other.

An hour later the whole group was sat in the food court, their purchases gift wrapped and in their cars, before Rachel had to leave for her dance class. Kurt waited until she was out of sight before turning to the others.

"Ok, we have approximately two hours before she comes back to get her birthday gifts." He went into military mode.

"I've already got hers." Jesse spoke up.

"You had the advantage Jesse; we didn't know when her birthday was until Puckerman told us." Santana threw a fry at Jesse only for it to be intercepted by Karofsky and eaten.

"Shouldn't waste food Santana." He chuckled.

"Bite me Dave." She bit back.

"Nah, completely the wrong flavour and not enough meat." He winked.

"Cut it out you two." Noah snapped. "We'll split into two groups, half of you with me and the other half with St James, seeing as we both know her so well we'll be able to help you guys out."

"Would you please just call me by my first name?" Jesse groaned.

"Nah, you should know by now that all my boys get called by their last names or nicknames, Kurt and Blaine are the exception seeing as they're more one of the girls."

"Should I be offended?" Blaine asked Kurt.

"No, it's a good thing we're considered part of the girls, we can continue underwear shopping with them every time they want to seduce their men." Kurt smirked.

"Thank you by the way." Mike winked as Tina hit him playfully blushing like a fool.

"Come on we don't have a lot of time." Finn stood up.

Carrie, Artie, Brittany, Finn, Santana, Matt, Quinn and Sam went with Noah while Mercedes, Karofsky, Azimio, Blaine, Kurt, Mike and Tina went with Jesse.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

Rachel was by no means stupid, her GPA wasn't a perfect 4.0 for nothing, she knew that Noah had told the Glee club when her birthday was and she knew that they were shopping for her, she didn't really have a dance lesson, instead she went and spent some time with her mom before her dads came back the next day. She couldn't help but let tears of happiness fall as she thought of her friends shopping for her. _'I am so lucky to have them.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"OK, so it's the last Glee club meeting before Christmas break, I thought we could have some fun." Mr Schue clapped his hands on the Monday. "Welcome back Jesse and Matt, always a pleasure to have you with us even if it's only a visit."

"So what song shall we start with?" Mercedes asked.

"'Another One Bites The Dust.'" Jesse almost laughed at the Glee club's faces.

"'Run Joey Run'" Rachel retorted and laughed loudly when Jesse's face fell.

"You're mean." He pouted.

"I got one." Noah stood up. "Rachel told me the other night that she thought this was all a dream and that she was going to wake up and none of this would've happened, then Saturday Quinn was upset because she still feels guilty over what happened. So I dedicate this song to the both of you." He whispered to the band.

_(Noah. _**Kurt. **_**Santana. **__Jesse.__**All.**__)_

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A._

**It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but..**

_**I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
**_  
_**You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great  
**_  
_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that..._

_**I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...  
**_  
_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
__Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah__  
_  
_**It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year...**_

I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too...

"As usual you guys are on fire." Mr Schue and the girls clapped. "How did we not beat you at Regionals?" He asked Jesse.

"Because you didn't have me." Jesse smirked. "Or this; total and amazing teamwork."

"One day someone's going to come along with a pin and pop that ego of yours Jesse." Santana laughed.

"Until then I remain the best." Jesse dramatically whipped his hair back and stood with one foot on the chair.

"Ok, ok sit down before you hurt somebody White Boy." Mercedes laughed.

"Seeing as Christmas is just around the corner and this is the last time we'll be in this room until after the New Year I have a song for all of you. And no Quinn, it's not a rap song." He added when Quinn opened her mouth.

"Just wanted to make sure." She smiled.

Mr Schue took up his guitar and nodded to a smiling Brad who began to play on the piano.

_Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Let your heart be light  
Next year all our troubles will be  
out of sight  
Have yourself a merry little Christmas  
Make the yule-tide gay  
Next year all our troubles will be  
miles away  
Once again as in olden days  
Happy golden days of yore  
Faithful friends who are dear to us  
Will be near to us once more  
Someday soon, we all will be together  
If the Fates allow  
Until then, we'll have to muddle through somehow  
So have yourself a merry little Christmas now._

When he'd finished and the girls and Kurt had wiped away their tears they continued with the Christmas songs, both upbeat and meaningful before Mr Schue called an end to practice for the Semester.


	18. Chapter 17

_**OMG I am so so so so so so sorry it's taken me so long to update, I couldn't find the book with this story in and I've been super busy with finishing my child care and development assignments (thank God that's over now) and not only that but I've been offered a job to work on a cruise ship :) It's no excuse I know and you're all super fantastic to be hanging around waiting. I've now found the notebook, am writing the next chapter and finished typing this one up just moments ago.**_

**Chapter 17**

Rachel woke with a smile on her birthday; she was seventeen and not only was she seventeen but she had wonderful friends, three doting parents and a loving boyfriend, today was going to be perfect.

"Good morning Birthday Girl." Noah held her from behind, she felt his arousal and wiggled a little. "That's not fair."

"Good morning Noah." She purred and turned to face him capturing his lips with her own.

He quickly turned them over so he was on top and ground into her, which she eagerly returned and began tugging at his sleep shirt while he slipped her shorts down with ease. She fumbled with his boxer shorts while he worked his fingers inside her before she reached over to grab a condom from her bedside drawer and putting in on him, he slipped inside her wet, slick heat and waited for her to move her hips before thrusting. Their heated passion ended a few moments later with cries of ecstasy and a sheen of sweat covering them, Noah pulled out of her, got out of bed, tied the condom and threw it in the waste bin next to her bed.

"I love you Noah." She surprised him.

"I love you too Rach." He kissed her deeply. "Now you stay put, I'll make your birthday breakfast." He pulled on his sweat pants and left the room. He nearly jogged down to the kitchen and began throwing the ingredients for Rachel's vegan pancakes together as well as his normal ones, it wasn't long before the kitchen was filled with the aroma of fresh pancakes and coffee and Noah piled the pancakes onto two plates, Rachel's pancakes were decorated with blueberries and strawberries while his were smothered with maple syrup and whipped cream.

"You know Noah, you could at least put on a shirt to hide those claw marks." Shelby's voice almost made him drop the plates. "Maybe Rachel should cut her nails."

"Jeez Shelby, warn a guy would you?" He panted and put the plates on the table along with the coffee for him and orange juice for Rachel. He went back to the kitchen and loaded a plate of normal and vegan pancakes for Shelby along with whipped cream and blueberries before bringing it over to the table.

"But there would be no fun in that." She happily accepted the plate and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Is the birthday girl still in bed?"

"Nope, I decided that I'd get up after all." Rachel came through the door. "Morning mom." She hugged Shelby.

"Morning baby, happy birthday." _'I finally get to spend a birthday with her, I thought this would never happen, especially after last year.'_

Once they had finished their pancakes Shelby gave Rachel her gift; a heart shaped locket with a small diamond in the middle, inside were two pictures, one of Shelby and the other of Rachel as a baby. "It's the only baby picture I had of you until your dads let me see you again. There's another gift but you have to wait until tonight for that one."

"I love it, thank you mom." Rachel hugged her mom and put the necklace around her neck.

"You're welcome baby, so what are your plans for today?" She asked smiling knowingly at Noah who winked when Rachel wasn't looking.

"Noah's taking me to see the Phantom of the Opera at the revival theatre this afternoon and I was hoping to see the others before we go as Noah wants to have a quiet dinner afterwards." Rachel told her. "I haven't heard from them yet but it's still early, no doubt they'll be sleeping still, school chose a funny time to break up for the winter break."

"Hey I'm not complaining, I wasn't looking forward to Mr Groat's biology quiz." Noah laughed.

"You would have been more prepared if you had studied more." Rachel smiled teasingly.

"Who can study when they have a smoking hot girlfriend?" Shelby cleared her throat. "Sorry Shelby."

"Just watch what you say around Hiram and Leroy." She warned. "I know you kids are having sex and I know you're being careful, judging by the drug store receipt that fell out of your purse last week I'm certain you're being safe, but when your dads get back you might want to be a little more discreet, and trim your nails honey, poor Noah's back looks like he went through a round with the neighbour's cat and lost." She winked.

"Mom!" Rachel buried her face in her hands while Noah smirked inwardly. _'Oh yeah, I'm good.'_

"You know Noah, Rachel's not the only one I can hear." Shelby smirked at Noah's blush.

"I'm going to get dressed." He stood. "I'll be back in a bit babe." He kissed Rachel and left quickly.

"I love teasing that boy." Shelby laughed, she then turned to Rachel seriously. "I know you're using condoms but what about in the heat of a moment?"

"It's ok mom, I've been on the pill since before dating Jesse, the doctors changed it slightly after the accident." Rachel assured her. "Dad and Mrs Puckerman gave us the sex talk when we hit fifteen, poor daddy had to leave the room, and someone from the clinic visited the school during Freshman year."

"I just want you to be safe sweetheart. Now go get dressed, I'll take care of the dishes, and I'd seriously consider trimming your nails."

Rachel laughed and left the table.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

Rachel enjoyed the Phantom of the Opera, but was a little disappointed that she hadn't been able to see her friends beforehand, while at Breadstix she fiddled with the necklace her mom had given her as well as admiring the new charm Noah had bought for her charm bracelet, he had also given her a silver photo frame with candid pictures of them throughout the school year taken by their friends and parents.

"Huh, mom must have gone out." Rachel commented when she saw that Shelby's car wasn't in the driveway and the house lights were turned off. "This means we have the house to ourselves and can be as loud as we want." She smirked and climbed over onto Noah's lap. "I'm wearing my Victoria's Secret just for the occasion." She whispered and nibbled on his ear lobe.

'_Dammit, she's so hot. I'm about to say screw the party and take her in the back seat.'_ Noah moaned and held her waist tightly causing her dress to ride up a little. "Rach, we need to go inside."

"Why? No one's home and this is so hot." She kissed down his neck and sucked on his pulse point.

'_I've turned her into a nymphomaniac.'_ "I don't want your neighbours watching." He groaned as she gyrated her hips into his erection and he thrust upwards. "Besides, all my condoms are in your bedside drawer."

"You know I'm on the pill Noah." She pulled away and pulled her dress down revealing the deep green bra she'd bought from Victoria's Secret. "Don't you want me?" She pouted.

"Fuck yes I want you baby, I always want you." Noah cupped her breasts and squeezed gently. The sensation caused Rachel to arch back and she gripped his erection through his jeans.

"Then take me Noah." She moaned as his hands moved in slow sensual circles, she unzipped his jeans carefully and put her hand inside. "I love it when you don't wear boxers."

'_Hot damn she's so hot and she's all mine.'_ Noah leaned forward and sucked on her neck. _'Quickie now and then I'll make love to her later.'_ He held onto her hips, pulled her dress up a little more and moved her panties aside before pushing himself inside. "Damn baby, so hot and tight." He moaned, he'd never had sex without a condom, too much of a risk, but he loved feeling every inch of Rachel around him.

"God above Noah, you're so big." She hissed and held him tighter.

They moved in perfect sync, every thrust matched and Rachel could feel herself quickly coming to her peak, they hadn't done this position and the new sensation sent electricity up her spine, she gripped Noah's pectorals and dragged her nails down them before sucking on his pulse point again, when she went over the edge she cried his name before chanting it, moments later Noah exploded inside her chanting her name and holding her close. They remained that way for a few moments until their breathing relaxed and Rachel climbed off of him and accepted the clean napkin he handed her.

"That was hot." Noah pulled her in for a deep kiss.

"It was, we should do it more often." She smiled and fixed her hair.

"You're a menace." He laughed. "We'd better get inside before your neighbours pull out their cameras."

She pulled up her dress and opened the door, welcoming the cool air she stood unsteadily and leant against the truck. "If I'm a menace then you're the devil." She winked and waited for him to come round to her side, they walked up to the front door and into the house. "You know seeing as my parents aren't home we can always go again." She said seductively as she hung up her purse.

"I really wish you hadn't said that." Noah groaned and turned on the living room light.

"SURPRISE!" The Glee club, Jesse, Matt, Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury, Coach Sylvester, Coach Beiste and her parents yelled.

"Oh my God." Rachel cried happily, and then remembered what she had just said and blushed. "Oh my God." She buried her head in her hands.

"Oh my God is right Rachel." Quinn smirked. "You and Puck totally did the hot and sticky before you came in."

"Quinn." She squeaked. "My parents-"

"Already know honey." Hiram stepped forward. "Your mom told us about poor Noah's back, but I'm pretty sure that dress isn't supposed to be that short." He smirked as she looked down to where her dress hemline stopped, about two inches higher than it should.

"I'll just go get changed." She blushed harder. "Please don't kill my boyfriend." She begged and went to the stairs.

"Oh no you don't Berry, not without us." Santana, the girls and Kurt followed her laughing.

"So uh, nice job on the party." Noah only had one other fear apart from losing the people he cared about, and that was fathers, and he just happened to be dating and sleeping with the only girl in Lima who had two.

"Relax Noah, we're not going to kill you." Leroy smiled. "Just keep it in the bedroom."

The teenager nodded and went over to the other boys while the adults talked amongst themselves.

"Nice hickies dude." Finn teased.

"You're just jealous you still need to use the vacuum." Noah smirked. "You wouldn't have to if you just told Carrie that you like her." He hinted and Finn blushed.

"They'll take awhile to go away." Jesse warned. "What?" He asked when the others looked at him. "Puck's not the only one to be on the receiving end of Rachel's hickies."

Artie cleared his throat. "What do you think the girls are talking about?"

His answer came in the form of many girlish squeals coming from above them.

"Seems like Rachel is sharing all the details." Coach Sylvester smirked in Noah's direction.

"I'm not sure I like the sound of that." Hiram paled slightly.

"Come now Hiram, she'll always be our little girl but she can't remain and innocent little girl forever." Leroy laughed.

"And after you see her in this little number you won't even think she's innocent." Santana and Kurt came down the stairs with proud faces, the other girls not far behind them.

Rachel came down wearing a deep green silk blouse and high-waisted black pencil skirt that ended just above her knees, on her feet were a pair of open –toed heels, also black.

"Our little girl is all grown up." Leroy smiled and wiped a tear.

'_My girl is smokin' hot.'_ Noah winked at Rachel before going over to her and pulling her in for a kiss.

"Ok, we have precisely ten minutes to open presents and then we're leaving." Kurt went into his military/planner mode.

"Leaving?" Rachel asked.

"We're going dancing at the under eighteen club in Akron, Jesse got us in." Quinn told her.

"We're only here to watch you open the presents and eat the cake," Mr Schue laughed. "then we're going out for dinner. Don't want to cramp your style."

"Like you had any style William, not with all that hair product. The only ones with style in this room are my Cheerios and Porcelain." Sue smirked. "And maybe the two male versions of Rachel." She pointed to Jesse and Blaine. "Although your double also has far too much hair product on his head, it takes the style points away from him."

"You're not a very nice person are you?" Jesse pointed out.

"I'm an honest woman, I teach the hard lessons in life and I don't believe in sheltering anyone."

"Never leave me alone with her." Jesse hid behind David.

"People we don't have time for idle chit-chat." Kurt clapped his hands. "Presents now. Here's mine." He handed Rachel a large gift bag.

Inside was the entire Barbara Streisand collection. "Oh how did you know?" She smiled and hugged him.

"My turn. My turn." Brittany handed her a brightly wrapped present. Inside was a large pink picture frame with a photo of herself, Brittany, Quinn and Santana in their Cheerios uniforms and their Regionals trophy between them, along with a familiar badge. "I'm sorry I stole your birthday badge when we were younger, I found it in Lord Tubbington's secret collection."

"It's ok Brittany, thank you."

The presents continued; jewellery from Quinn, Mercedes, Tina and Coach Sylvester, boxes of chocolates from Ms Pillsbury, David, Carrie, Matt and Coach Beiste, a dancing and singing game for her games console from Artie, a create-your-own Broadway game from Jesse, several CD's from various Broadway shows from Azimio, biographies on every Broadway actor and actress from Blaine, flowers and scented candles from Noah's mom and sister, a large teddy bear and a novel set from Finn, music sheets and personalised writing sets from Mr Schue and...

"A new car?" Rachel asked when Shelby and her dads handed her a small box with car keys inside.

"Your other one held negative memories for everyone so we thought you should have a new one to create more positive memories." Shelby explained.

"Oh my God, I thought my dads being home early was the surprise. I never saw this coming." She hugged her parents. "Thank you."

"Come on, we have to go see this car." Santana dragged Rachel to the garage where a silver BMW-Z4 was parked with a pale pink bow on the hood.

"This is a sweet car." Quinn nodded approvingly.

"Permanent shot gun." Blaine, Kurt, David, Mike and Santana all called at the same time.

"You guys have your own cars." Rachel laughed.

"Whatever, as best friend it's my right." Santana smiled. "Now that we've seen the nice new car we should really be going, and you are coming with me; I can't leave you alone with Puck for five minutes before he's trying to get into your pants."

"Hey, she came onto me." Noah protested.

"Oh we know." Tina smirked. "And she wanted to do it again."

"Guys." Rachel cried blushing.

"Wait a minute, you let a girl seduce you?" Azimio laughed. "Dude you're whipped."

"Excuse me Nathan but you can't talk." Mercedes glared.

"Hey it's not the first time either." Santana winked.

"You're just jealous cause my girl's hot." Noah puffed out his chest proudly. "Sorry Hiram, sorry Leroy."

"She gets her good looks from Shelby." Hiram smiled. "But you might want to keep that kind of thing to yourself."

"Maybe we should lock her in a tower." Leroy teased.

"Ok, can we please go before my fathers decide to throw me into a nunnery." Rachel pushed her dads out of the garage. "I love you both and thank you for coming home early and thank you for the car but please leave before you break out the baby photos." She said in a hurry and closed the door. They could hear the adults laughing on the other side.

The group of teenagers left the garage and travelled down the street to where the New Directions had parked their cars.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

They were all having a great time in the under eighteen club in Akron, which happened to be the club Sam took Quinn for their first date, the girls danced to every song while the boys took turns dancing, even Mike had to sit out of a few. A few other guys came over and tried to get one of the girls alone but were either sent packing by the respective boyfriends or the girls themselves, Santana was especially fierce when one boy wouldn't take the hint and kept coming back.

"Dude would you just ask Carrie out already?" Artie complained to Finn who was watching the beautiful red-head dance with Rachel and Quinn.

"What do you mean?" Finn thanked whatever God was up there that it was dark and the guys couldn't see him blush.

"You've been acting like an uncivilised caveman all night soon-to-be brother of mine." Kurt spoke as though he was speaking to a child.

"Yeah man, you've got this wild look in your eyes every time another guy goes anywhere near her, kind of like the time Thompson flirted with her at the game two weeks ago." David told him.

"So please just do us all a favour and ask her out." Kurt finished. "As Blaine and I are privy to nights with the girls I can confidently tell you that she has the biggest crush on you and has done for a while."

Finn's heart raced as the information sunk in, whereas before Carrie approached him when Burt had the heart attack he would have never have known that she existed, but after they talked he had been thinking about her more and more, and after she joined the Glee club he found himself wanting to be around her all the time. _'Maybe I should ask her out. I want to and I really like her.'_ "Really?"

"Yes really." Kurt gave an exasperated sigh. "So _please_ put us and the poor girl out of her misery before someone else snatches her up."

The girls came back and the rest of the night passed with no drama, Finn and Carrie secretly looking at each other when the other wasn't looking making Kurt want to strangle them both, Rachel laughed at Kurt's annoyed expression and Blaine's attempts at distracting him and could honestly say that this year had been the best birthday she'd ever had.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

It took Finn three days to gather the courage to ask Carrie out on a date, when he did he was so nervous that he almost didn't do it, but when he saw her in the weak sun he swallowed and asked her to dinner, to his delight she accepted. Carrie immediately sought out Quinn and Rachel's acceptance at her and Finn and was delighted that they helped her to get ready for the long awaited date. She was so nervous that she almost left her house without Finn but was lucky enough that the moment she opened the door Finn was stood there with an Orchid, her favourite flower.

They enjoyed dinner at Breadstix, bowling and then Finn took her to see a movie of her choice, which turned out to be the latest Gerald Butler movie _The Ugly Truth_, something he thought he wouldn't enjoy but Gerald Butler was funny and Katherine Heigl was hot.

"I had a really nice time Finn, thanks." She blushed as he walked her to her front door.

"Me too, we should do this more often."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I like you a lot Carrie, I can't believe it's taken me this long to notice you and ask you out and I want to see you more. Without the others around."

'_This is a dream. Oh please don't let me wake up.'_ Carrie smiled. "I'd love to Finn." She reached up and kissed him softly on the lips, just as she was about to pull away Finn wrapped his arms around her and pulled her closer, deepening the kiss. They held each other until they needed air and their lips parted, however they stayed in each other's arms.

Carrie rested her head on his chest. _'Finally, he's amazing.'_ "I'd better get inside. Thanks again Finn."

"See you tomorrow Carrie." He reluctantly let her go and waited until she closed the door before leaving. _'So that's what fireworks feel like.'_

When he got home Burt and his mom were in bed but Kurt was still up watching a movie. "So? How did our latest love story go?" Kurt asked immediately when he sat down.

"I'm seeing her again and we kissed."

"Finally, now we're all paired up."

"You forgot Santana."

"Yes but she and Brittany will end up together and Artie will be the one providing them with rapping, dancing, Spanish speaking children, those three are going to be together." Kurt handed him the popcorn bowl. "I'm glad you and Carrie are getting to know each other without us all around, you deserve happiness too Finn and she's a sweet girl."

"Yeah, she's amazing. Did you know she rides horses?"

"Hm, I did not. It would explain her wonderful posture." Kurt unpaused the movie. "I don't see the fascination in horses to be honest, except for the fabulous outfits the riders wear at competitions. So when are you seeing her again?"

"I'm going to call her tomorrow, see if she wants to go ice skating." Finn ate the popcorn. "What movie are you watching? The dude looks familiar."

"I'd say as if you had to ask but I know that you'll have never seen this movie before." Kurt laughed. "It's called _P.S I Love You_ starring Hilary Swank, Kathy Bates and the gorgeous Gerald Butler. I can turn it off if you want, I've seen it so many times and it still makes me cry."

"No it's cool, I just watched Gerald Butler in _The Ugly Truth_." The two soon-to-be-brothers watched the movie in comfortable silence and ate the rest of the popcorn as the snow fell outside.


	19. Chapter 18

_**Chapter 18 is up :) introducing a new character and the beginning of Kitty (I have no idea what her last name is) **_

**Chapter 18**

With Christmas over, Jesse and Matt gone and Burt and Carol's wedding rapidly approaching, Rachel was spending the majority of her free time with Kurt planning the wedding and getting the final details for the reception. Of course this meant less time was spent with Noah but he knew that it was for Burt and Carol so he didn't complain, when Rachel was around anyway.

"I haven't seen my girlfriend for more than a few minutes outside of Glee and class, I spend the night at hers and she falls asleep on the couch." He grumbled to Lauren, the only person who would listen to him and not tell Rachel about it. "I understand that she's helping Kurt and Carol 'cause they all want this day to be the best of their lives but can't she see that I'm a dude with needs? And that there are other girls in the club who would be more than willing to help them."

"Have you talked to her about it?" Lauren asked. "Maybe if you tell her instead of bitching about it then she'll understand and you'll get laid."

"I want to and I know that I should, it's just finding a time where we can talk privately, even when we're alone she's on the phone or skype to Kurt, and I don't want to be pussy-whipped; I'm a stud and we don't do that kind of crap, especially us babe magnet studs."

"Easy there tiger, if you go around behaving like a pig then you are going to lose Rachel and I think that's something that _no one_ wants."

Noah panicked, though it didn't show. "I can't lose her Zizes, she is the best thing that's happened to me, hands down."

"Then talk to her, don't let your pride and manhood lead you into doing anything you're going to regret."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

The day of the wedding arrived, the Glee club were ready to give Carol and Burt the wedding they'd dreamed of with their own twist in the wedding march, they'd rehearsed for weeks, luckily the song they'd chosen suited the day perfectly. Rachel was sat in front of Kurt looking anxiously round the hall where the ceremony would take place, he was adding pins to her long hair and she was looking for her boyfriend. He had been acting odd the last couple of days, she could pin point the change to the night they'd argued about Rachel spending a lot of time preparing for this wedding and not giving Noah his physical needs, so when he tried that night before the argument she'd coldly told him no, that she couldn't and rolled onto her side facing away from him. After the argument he'd stormed out of her room and left her house completely, she had no idea where he had gone, she was hopeful that he'd gone home, and since then he'd not spoken to her, although when they saw each other at the rehearsal dinner the night before he avoided her eye contact and didn't speak to her at all.

Her worry didn't go unnoticed; Finn and Carrie walked over to her, Carrie held her hand and smiled.

"Relax Rach," Finn soothed. "he'll be here."

"I haven't seen him since last night Finn and he wouldn't even look at me or talk to me." She cried. "I really messed up when we fought, I should have just-"

"Yeah Rach I get the idea there, no need to go into details about what you and Puck do in the bedroom." Finn laughed.

"What if he's hurt?"

"Easy there Rachel, this is Puckerman we're talking about, now I may still be relatively new to the Glee club family you've got going on but I know that that boy is practically indestructible." Carrie squeezed her hand. "As for the fight you two had, you had good reason to reject his advances, don't feel bad because you're a girl and nature has a sick sense of humour, you two will kiss and make up before the day is out, I promise."

"Puck will come through that door like the rogue in dented armour that we know you love." Kurt put the last pin in her hair. "Now scoot your tush, I must work on Carrie's fabulous hair."

Rachel felt somewhat eased and smiled before getting up to let Carrie sit down. _'I hope he's alright, I need to apologise to him about our fight, I hate fighting with anyone.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

Outside in the parking lot Noah was sat in his truck doing nothing in particular, just staring morosely at his steering wheel. He was late, he knew that, the Glee club had to be there at least two hours before the wedding was due to start in order to go over any last minute changes to the routine, but he couldn't bring himself to get out of his truck just yet. _'How can I ask for forgiveness from her when I can't forgive myself? I deserve whatever's coming to me.'_

A knock at his window caused him to jump out of his thoughts, it was Mike and Matt, he and Jesse had come back just for the wedding.

"Dude come on, Rachel's having a worrying fit and we need you to calm her down." Matt smiled as he opened the door, his smile dropped. "What's wrong?"

"I did something really bad." Noah mumbled. "I'm such an ass."

"How bad?" Mike asked worriedly. He'd noticed the change in attitude at the rehearsal dinner and was concerned about his friend.

"Really bad. _Really_ bad." Noah repeated and got out as he made up his mind. "I have to talk to Rach, she needs to know before it eats me up anymore." He ran for the building, Mike and Matt hot on his trail. _'I'm going to lose her but I have to tell her, if anything I owe her the truth and it's not fair to her.'_

Mike and Matt managed to catch up to him just as he was about to enter the ceremony hall. "Puck man, wait a minute, don't do anything rash." Mike pleaded. "Wait until after the wedding, please."

"I know you feel guilty about whatever it is that you've done, and I have an idea of what it might be, but you can't ruin Burt and Carol's day." Matt added. _'He's really messed up this time.'_

'_Kurt and Finn would kill me if I wrecked their parents' big day and Kurt worked so hard, Rachel worked so hard.'_ Noah wanted to crawl into a tiny space and cry, something he'd never openly admit to. "Ok." He sighed. _'The moment the reception's over I'm telling her.'_ "Come on." He opened the double doors and the three went into the hall.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

An hour later the guests were seated, Finn and Kurt were stood at the altar with the Justice of the Peace and Burt before the music began and Finn made his way down the aisle towards the back of the room.

_(BLAINE, _**CARRIE, **_**RACHEL, **__NOAH, __**ALL**__)_

_(QUINN, _**SAM, **_**BRITTANY, **__ARTIE, __**ALL**__)_

_It's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

_**Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard we can go oh oh oh,  
No one will know oh oh oh,**_  
_Oh, come on, girl._  
_Who cares if we're trashed got a pocket full of cash we can blow oh oh oh,  
Shots of patron,  
And it's on, girl._

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_**Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**_

**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**

_I'll go get a ring let the choir bells sing like oooh,  
So what you wanna do?  
Let's just run girl._

If we wake up and you wanna break up that's cool.  
No, I won't blame you;  
It was fun, girl.

_**Don't say no, no, no, no-no;  
Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah;  
And we'll go, go, go, go-go.  
If you're ready, like I'm ready.**_

_Cause it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you._

_**Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**_

_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.  
**_

_**Just say I doooooo-ooo uhu,  
Tell me right now baby,  
Tell me right now baby, baby.  
**_

_**Oh, it's a beautiful night,  
We're looking for something dumb to do.  
Hey baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.**_

Is it the look in your eyes,  
Or is it this dancing juice?  
Who cares baby,  
I think I wanna marry you.

They came down the aisle in pairs; Blaine and Carrie, Rachel and Noah, Sam and Quinn, Brittany and Artie, Santana and Matt, Mike and Tina, Karofsky and Jesse, and Mercedes and Azimio with Finn coming up last walking his mom u the aisle to Burt.

After their personal vows, Kurt and Finn were officially brothers and they ushered the guests into the banquet hall adjacent to the ceremony hall and the reception began. As Noah held Rachel close to him and they danced to a romantic rendition of 'Because You Loved Me' by Celine Dion, Noah couldn't help but think about what he had done and how he was about to lose the only person, other than his mother, who loved him for all of his vices. _'I have to tell her now, it can't wait anymore, it's already been long enough. It should never have happened in the first place.'_ He held her tightly. _'I'm going to lose her and it will be my own fault.'_

"Noah? Are you ok? You're holding me pretty tightly."

"I've missed you babe." He whispered trying not to cry.

"I've missed you too Noah, I'm sorry I haven't really been around, even when we were together I wasn't there." She smiled. "I hated fighting with you the other night, I shouldn't have rejected your advances, I should have made you feel good even if I wasn't physically up for it." She blushed.

"No babe, I'm sorry. I was an ass that night and last night for not talking to you, I knew that you were on your _time_ and I pushed and pushed, I shouldn't have stormed out like that either."

"Where did you go?"

"I drove around town for a while before going home." _'Lies. Well I did go home but not till way after I left Rachel's.'_

"It's ok Noah, we can't forget the argument but we can move on from it." She rested her head against his chest.

"I did something bad that night Rachel." He whispered brokenly. She raised her head and looked at him quizzically. "Really bad."

"What did you do Noah? It couldn't have been that bad, I'll help you through whatever it was." They had stopped dancing.

"That night, after I left, I didn't go straight home. I went to a bar and used my fake ID, I got drunk and I went home with a girl and slept with her. I had sex with someone else."

Rachel let go of him, her heart had plummeted to her feet and she wanted to throw up. "What? Do you know who?"

"Darla Stebbings."

'_Oh my God.'_ "From the Cheerios?" _'I can't breathe.'_

"It was just that night and just one time, I regretted it the moment it happened. I was so drunk, stupid and angry and I wish I could take back every moment of that night."

"But you can't take that night back Noah. Is that why you ignored me yesterday and last night? Because you slept with the _one_ girl in the school who looks like me?" She didn't raise her voice but she could feel the rest of the Glee club staring at them. "Why do it in the first place?"

"I don't know Rach, I am so sorry."

"Don't call me that." She choked. "Please just don't call me that."

"I'll do anything to fix this Rachel, I promise, just name it and I'll do it."

"I don't think there's anything you can do to fix this Puckerman." He winced at his last name and knew for sure that she was gone. "I love you, and I always will, but after this I can't be with you now. It's over." She took off the ring and jewellery he'd bought her and gave them to him before she briskly walked away.

Noah stood there, bracelet, necklace and ring in hand and stared after her. From the corner of his eye he saw Mike, Tina, Matt and Santana come over. "Dude, what happened?" Matt asked.

"You might want to take the girls and Kurt and check on her." He told Santana numbly, she gave him a sad smile before taking Tina's hand and leaving them, the girls and Kurt followed them out the room while the rest of the boys came over and guided Noah out to the cloakroom.

"What happened?" Matt asked again. "Does this have anything to do with why you've been walking round like a zombie today?"

"Not just today either," Mike added. "the last couple of days you've been acting weird."

"Rachel and I had a fight the other night, I stormed out her house, got drunk and had sex with Darla Stebbings."

There was silence for a moment and then hell broke loose as Jesse lunged for Noah and began punching him in rage. "How could you do something like that? Are you insane?" Noah didn't fight back, he didn't even try; as far as he was concerned he deserved everything he got from the group. Jesse was finally pulled off of him after the shock had sunken into the other boys before Blaine too punched him and Noah went down again.

"Ok let's not beat Puck into the ground before he explains himself." Finn stepped in between them and helped Noah stand up again. "Dude, what happened?"

"I was drunk, angry and jealous, we'd just gotten into a fight about how we never have sex because she's always tired after helping Kurt with this wedding and I know that's no excuse, I messed up and now I've lost the most important person to me, other than my ma." Noah held the ring tightly.

"What a mess." Sam sighed. "You can't do anything right now Puck, only give her time."

"You messed up and you admit that, it's obvious you regret it and you're sorry but Rachel's hurting, so right now you apologise and hope that you haven't lost her for good." Artie added.

Noah nodded and collapsed onto his knees and sobbed, he didn't care about being a 'badass' in front of his friends anymore, apart from losing his daughter and almost losing Rachel after Regionals, this was the lowest he had felt in a long time.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"This can't be happening." Quinn sighed as she held Rachel while the girl sobbed. "Just when everything is going great for us the Universe once again decides to leave us up shit creak without a paddle." Rachel stopped sobbing to look at Quinn horrified at the girl's language. "What? When I get angry or upset my language goes to pot, I blame my neighbours."

"Stebbings is going to get a royal ass kicking come Monday." Santana growled.

"This is all my fault." The girls looked to Kurt who also had tears running down his cheeks. "I've ruined probably one of the most perfect relationships in the school and all because I wanted Rachel's help with this wedding when one of you could have helped me too." He sniffed. "Now Rachel and Puckerman are over all because I took up your time forcing you two to fight and Puckerman running off to that walking STI."

"It's not your fault Kurt, it's mine." Rachel sighed. "I wanted to help with the wedding, the other girls offered but I got controlling, kind of like I always do when I want something to be perfect. I should have made more time for Noah and now I've lost him to Darla Stebbings."

"She's not even pretty." Brittany tried. Unfortunately it caused Rachel to sob again. "No Rachie, she may look like you but she's ugly, you're beautiful on the inside and the outside where as Stebbings is just all fake and plastic, you know she got a nose and boob job over the summer."

"Brittany's right Diva." Mercedes comforted. "Stebbings is one procedure away from looking like a Barbie doll, and she's trying to look like you on purpose, it's no secret that she lusts after Puckerman."

"It's no one's fault." Carrie told them. "This is just one of those ugly things that most couples go through, some work out and others don't, but it's no particular person's fault."

"Carrie's right." Tina agreed. "Puck's crazy about you Rach, has been for years even if he couldn't admit it until last year, one night with a skank isn't going to change that. You two are endgame."

"You told him that you needed time right?" Quinn said and Rachel nodded. "So take that time to figure things out, you already forgive him but you're afraid right now so don't jump back into his arms."

"Figure out not only how you two can work things out but how you can make your future better." Santana added. "You've been having dreams of your life in ten years time, your wedding and your children, the moment you feel your love and trust for him again then you know that you're going to have your future together."

"What if I don't feel the trust but I feel the love?"

"Then maybe you guys aren't meant to be." Santana said sadly.

Rachel sniffed before turning her head and sobbing into Quinn's shoulder once more.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

Glee club come Monday was tense to say the least, the members didn't know who to support; Noah had done this kind of thing last year with Quinn, although he had only regretted it because Finn was his best friend, whereas this time he regretted the entire situation, or Rachel who although still had a tendency to be a Diva and annoying when it came close to competitions, was hurting just as much as Noah and had never warranted such a problem, and it wasn't until Rachel stood up in front of them and asked that they not take sides or interfere with hers and Noah's problems but to instead support both parties involved and allow them to work things out for themselves.

Of course, that didn't stop Jacob Ben Israel blogging about the break up or the fact that Noah had cheated on Rachel, he even got an exclusive from Darla about the night it happened, the Glee club tried to keep the blog from both Noah and Rachel but to no avail, Jacob sported a black eye and split lip for days and Rachel sobbed every time she read or heard about the blog, Darla had even taking to making Cheerios difficult for Rachel.

"Oh my God what a night it was." She boasted. "He's so strong and so _big_." She winked at the only girl on the squad that would listen, her cousin Kitty. "I can't wait till he touches me with those big strong hands again."

Rachel bit her lip and tried to ignore the girl, instead focussing her attentions on stretching and getting ready for another gruelling practice.

"I seriously pity him before he came to me, he was almost like a caged animal that I practically had to dominate him and bring out his wild side. Berry had to have been so boring and mundane."

Rachel sighed. _'That's it, I can't let her walk all over me like this.'_ Without warning she stood up and jumped at Darla, knocking them both to the hard ground before sitting on top of her and repeatedly hitting her and pulling on her high pony tail. After a moment of shock Santana, Quinn and Brittany tried to pull her off while Kitty tried pulling her cousin up however Rachel was far too quick for them and slipped from their grasp, she did however climb off of the girl and let her stand up before punching both her and Kitty in the eyes, both girls fell to the floor, Darla cowering.

"You're crazy Berry." She cried hysterically. "You're a crazy bitch. No wonder Puckerman came to me." She stood up.

Rachel back handed her and pulled on her hair so that she was within whispering distance. "I maybe a crazy bitch Darla and I may grow out of that, but you will always be a whore, when Noah and I are married and have accomplished all of our dreams you will be dancing round a pole letting old and middle aged married men with nothing better to do throw ones at you and sweating all over you like pigs before taking them one by one into a private booth and giving them all STI's." The squad heard every word. "And the only reason Noah would go anywhere near a whore like you is because he was drunk and you look like me bitch, you're nothing to him and you never will be, he's my man so leave us alone." She let go and pushed Darla once more. "Damn that felt good." She said to Quinn and Santana.

"Damn that was hot." Santana laughed.

"Remind me why we picked on you before." Quinn smiled.

"Because you were jealous of how pretty and nice she was." Brittany told them. Santana and Quinn flushed with embarrassment before looking apologetically at Rachel who simply hugged all three of them.

"What in the hell is going on in here?" Coach Sylvester asked angrily when she came in.

"Berry attacked my cousin Coach." Kitty tattled.

"I don't like people who snitch Kitty so shut your pie hole, I already know what happened and I know why, Stebbings you had that coming to you and it makes my job a whole lot easier, since you're causing upset on this team and you've stupidly gone under the knife to make yourself look uglier than before you're off the team, now get to the nurse, get out of that uniform and never darken this gym again." Coach Sylvester pointed. "I want that uniform dry cleaned and pressed by the morning. Berry, go cool off in the showers."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"Me-ow." Kurt cat called when he, Mercedes, Tina and Carrie were told about the fight. "I so wish I had been there." He sighed wistfully.

"No doubt Ben Israel had a hidden camera in the gym and recorded the whole thing." Quinn rolled her eyes. "Although it's not all bad, Stebbings is off the team for good, there's no way Coach is going to let her back on the team after the amount of plastic surgery she's had."

"Coach Sylvester may appear to be mean and cranky but she's really not, and she hates people who change themselves physically to look good, she believes that if you don't put the time or energy into making yourself look and feel good without cosmetics then you don't deserve the body you were born with." Brittany said wisely.

"Which is why I am _so_ glad I didn't get my boob job over the summer. Thanks for that by the way Kurt." Santana smiled.

"Honey, if I didn't like sausage I'd be all over your boobs, they just happen to be my favourite thing about you." Kurt winked. "Dear God I'm turning into Blaine; obsessing about a girl's body part."

"What can we say?" Mercedes winked. "We are perfection."

The girls laughed, it felt good for Rachel to laugh, it took her mind off of current events. "I really don't care about Jacob or that whore and her cousin, who as far as I'm concerned is just as much of a whore as Darla and she's only a Freshman, I just want everything back to the way it was before." Rachel sighed.

"You can't go back, only forward." Brittany said wisely. "That's what Lord Tubbington told me."

'_I love my friends and I love Noah, I always will, but I can't be hurt again.'_ She leant her head on Kurt's shoulder and listened to Carrie and Mercedes playfully argue over breeds of horse, turns out that Mercedes is a closet horse lover. Things would go back to normal eventually, she just had to be patient.


	20. Chapter 19

**So here is Chapter 19... will Rachel forgive Noah? (well I know the answer to that, you have to read it lol) There is ONE more chapter after this one before this story ends... and then the third and FINAL installment of the Safety series begins, I'm half way through writing the first chapter for that one :)**

**Chapter 19**

Regionals was fast approaching. Quinn had surprised everyone by writing an original song but insisted that Rachel sing it for the solo, together the club wrote another original song for the group number and Rachel asked Quinn to sing a duet with her, a mash up of 'I Feel Pretty/Unpretty.'. Once again Tina, Kurt and Mercedes designed and made the dresses for the girls and chose shirts and ties for the boys while Brittany, Santana and Mike choreographed the group number, the New Directions were more prepared for Regionals this time around.

Noah was trying desperately to prove to Rachel that he only wanted her and not Darla, it had been a few weeks since he told her and lost her and while she loved him with all of her heart she was still reluctant to be with him again, so he persisted by being a friend and giving her time, unfortunately for him it wasn't easy; since Darla was kicked off of the Cheerios she had taken to stalking him between classes and at football practice and even dressing in short skirts similar to the ones Rachel owns. He ignored her until finally he snapped.

"What is it going to take for you to leave me alone?" He exploded one day in the cafeteria, the Glee club were having a normal lunch until Darla came and sat in Noah's lap.

"I don't know what you mean _Noah_." She bat her eyelashes. "I thought that now you're rid of the drag queen you'd want to be with a real woman." She smirked at Rachel.

"First thing, _never_ call me by my first name, not even my friends call me by my first name, only a few select people have that privilege." He glared. "Second of all, you couldn't be counted as a _real_ woman, not with all that work you had done, you're about as fake as a kid's doll." _'I cannot hit a girl. I cannot hit a girl.'_ He internally chanted trying to keep himself calm.

Darla didn't even flinch. "Or maybe you're so used to sleeping with _boys_ that you yourself are now a fag?" She laughed but stopped when Rachel stood and back handed her again.

"I told you before _whore_, leave us alone. Not only have you just insulted Noah and myself, but you've also insulted five very good friends of mine and my fathers, now I don't mind you insulting me, I'm used to it, have been for a long time, but you bringing my friends and family into your insults and I will kick your ass from here to the moon and don't think I won't; you've seen the pictures on Jacob's blog after I handed you your ass on a platter." She hissed. "Now leave, you're making me nauseas. Why don't you go practice your future career of pole dancing and STI spreading."

Darla turned and began to leave, Santana stuck her foot out and the girl tripped, she got back up and ran from the cafeteria with most of the student body laughing at her.

"Now that I see this I'm not sure I want to be with you Blaine." Kurt whispered.

"I hear you Kurt." Blaine agreed. "Come on, we're going to be late for class." He got up with the others and they left leaving Rachel and Noah alone, the first time it had happened since the wedding.

"Thanks Rachel. I hate the bitch."

"I hate her too but I didn't sleep with her." She snapped still angry from Darla sitting on her Noah's lap. She realised what she had said and sighed. "Sorry, that wasn't fair."

"It's ok, I deserved it." Noah sighed.

"No you didn't, you made a mistake and you told me and you apologised for it, I shouldn't be making you feel even worse by keeping this over your head." She said. "I just don't understand why though."

"I don't even know why, I was drunk and angry, two things I shouldn't have been, I went back to the way I used to be before you came singing into my life with Glee club and I hate that guy. I want to make it up to you Rachel, more than what I'm doing now but I don't know how, please tell me how I can make this all better again, please tell me how I can get you back because I miss you like Hell Rach, I love you."

'_I love you too Noah.'_ "You can't Noah, right now all I need is time and your friendship, you're doing what I want and I'm thankful for that. You hurt me and now all I need is time to trust you again." She stood and walked away as the bell rang.

'_You're wrong Rach, I can do more to make you see that you can trust me again. I'm not giving up on us, we'll be together again and we'll have the future we dreamed of. We're endgame.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

After their talk Rachel suddenly began to withdraw from him again, a defensive system she had because of how their conversation had made her feel. She continued to partially ignore him, only speaking to him when he asked her a direct question, and wouldn't be left alone with him, it was usually Santana who stayed with her. Not only did this upset Noah but also the rest of the club until they could no longer sit on the sidelines and allow this mess to go on.

"We can't just sit by and watch those two dance around each other." Santana announced angrily.

"Technically its Rachel doing the dancing, Puck's trying but she's avoiding." Mike pointed out.

"Can it Chang." Santana snapped. "Yes its Rachel doing the avoiding but we have to do something to help Puck, he needs to fight for her and she needs to stop being so damn stubborn."

"I agree." Quinn stood beside the Latina. "I love Puck and I love Rachel but this is getting ridiculous. You should have heard her when she handed Stebbings' ass to her."

"She wants to be with Puck, she's desperate to be with him, anyone with eyes can see that, but she's afraid of getting hurt again." Tina said.

"That's the thing about cheating; even if the love is still there, you need the trust too." Carrie added. "In their case the love is definitely there for the both of them but she doesn't trust him and he doesn't trust himself, we need to help them."

"I'm pretty sure Zises will help." Mercedes said thoughtfully.

"Hold on, it's good and all but you can't force two people to be together." Sam interjected. "I want those two together as much as any of you but trust takes time, especially after something like this."

"Sam's right." Finn agreed. "Cheating in a relationship, whether he did it or she did it, sometimes they both do it," he and Quinn looked guiltily to each other about their actions last year. "its something you can't take back now matter how much you regret it and wish it never happened."

"And it's not just one person who's been hurt, both parties are hurting." Blaine finished.

"But we can't just do nothing." Brittany cried. "Rachel and Puck make my favourite fruit."

Carrie looked at Brittany and frowned in confusion. "Puckleberry." Artie explained. "You and Finn are Farrie or Cinn we haven't decided yet." He turned to Brittany. "We're not going to do nothing Britt, we're going to help them, we're just not going to be so obvious. Rachel asked us not to interfere and we're not going to, we're just subtly helping Puck."

Brittany nodded understanding. "Valentine's Day is coming up." She hinted.

"Girl's a genius." Karofsky smiled.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"Berry, a word in my office please." Coach Sylvester kept her behind during practice a couple of days before Valentine's Day. "Have a seat." Rachel sat down and waited for her Coach to begin. "I'll be blunt Rachel, the fighting with Stebbings is getting a little out of hand now, you've gone from getting no detentions to getting three this week alone, I know you hate the girl but you can't just rough her up every time she does something to annoy you."

Rachel nodded guiltily.

"I get that you're hurting because of what your boyfriend did and while I'm all for revenge seeing as it's my middle name, it's not who you are Rachel, you're better than revenge."

"It's always in my head Coach, every time I see him, or her or even hear her shrilly voice in the halls I see what I imagine happened that night and I'm back to square one. Last week when Noah and I had our first conversation alone since he told me I was just about ready to throw everything in and jump back into his arms but I couldn't." Tears began to fall down Rachel's cheeks. "I've tried and tried but I just can't bring myself to trust him completely again and he's been so wonderful. I'm an awful person, I'm so awful that I can't trust the one guy I love more than anything for a mistake he regrets."

"He broke two valuable things; your heart and your trust, not only that but he was the last person you thought could hurt you so much. But he wouldn't have told you if he didn't love you and regret his decision to hurt you, trust me, a lot of couples will go through life lying to each other and they think it's better than to be exposed to the truth." Coach Sylvester said gently. "He made a mistake and he paid for it when you handed him that ring back, now you and I both know that if you decide to let him go for good then that will be the biggest mistake of your life. You and Puckerman can only learn from this."

'_She's right, I love Noah, I can't lose him, not now, not ever. I have to get past this and stop being so stupid.'_ "Thanks Coach."

"Don't mention it, really don't mention it, I can't have the rest of the school know that I'm a decent person." Coach Sylvester laughed. "Don't throw yourself into the relationship Rachel, let whatever happens happen and take things a day at a time."

Rachel smiled and got up, she quickly ran round and hugged the older woman before running out of the office.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"Love is our theme this week, in honour of Valentine's Day." Mr Schue announced on Valentine's Day in Glee club. "And as my Valentines gift to all of you, there is no set assignment for Glee club this week, sing whatever you like."

The New Directions cheered. "That's what I'm talking about." Azimio cheered and high-fived Artie and Karofsky.

"Ok, easy you guys." Mr Schue waved his hands. "Just don't forget that Regionals is next Saturday and we still need to rehearse. Now, does anyone have anything prepared already?" He asked knowingly.

"I do." Noah stood and picked up his guitar.

"The floor is yours Puck."

Noah faced the others and stared into Rachel's eyes. "I messed up Rach, I know I did the moment I stupidly let it happen. I love you, always will, you're it for me and all I want is to prove that you're the one for me." He began strumming.

I'm awake in the afternoon  
I fell asleep in the living room  
and it's one of those moments  
when everything is so clear

before the truth goes back into hiding  
I want to decide 'cause it's worth deciding  
to work on finding something more than this fear

It takes so much out of me to pretend  
tell me now, tell me how to make amends

maybe, I need to see the daylight  
to leave behind this half-life  
don't you see I'm breaking down

lately, something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life  
is there really no escape?  
no escape from time  
of any kind

I keep trying to understand  
this thing and that thing, my fellow man  
I guess I'll let you know  
when i figure it out

but I don't mind a few mysteries  
they can stay that way it's fine by me  
and you are another mystery i am missing

It takes so much out of me to pretend

maybe, I need to see the daylight  
to leave behind this half-life  
don't you see I'm breaking down

Lately, something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life  
is there really no escape?  
no escape from time  
of any kind

come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love  
again

'cause lately something here don't feel right  
this is just a half-life,  
without you I am breaking down

wake me, let me see the daylight  
save me from this half-life  
let's you and I escape  
escape from time

come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love  
come on lets fall in love  
again

Rachel couldn't help but smile, tears falling gently down her cheeks, Kurt was holding her hand and smiling. She bit her lip, closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, she walked over to Noah, took his guitar away from him and set it down carefully. "I love you too Noah, so much and I don't want to lose you for good. I said at the wedding that whatever you had done we would work through together and I hold to that."

Noah took her into his arms and swung her round in happiness. "It's you and me babe, I promise I'm never going to take your trust and heart for granted again." They kissed with the rest of the club cheering behind them before Noah took out her ring from his pocket and slipping it back onto her finger. _'Where it belongs.'_

"Congratulations Puck, it's good to see you both together again." Mr Schue clapped the boy on the back and hugged Rachel. "Ok, who else has a song?"

Quinn and Sam got up, Sam's own guitar in hand and he began strumming.

(_QUINN __**SAM **_**BOTH**)

_**Do you hear me,  
I'm talking to you  
Across the water across the deep blue ocean  
Under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying**_

_Boy I hear you in my dreams  
I feel your whisper across the sea  
I keep you with me in my heart  
You make it easier when life gets hard_

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

_They don't know how long it takes_

_**(They don't know how long it takes)**_  
**Waiting for a love like this**  
_Every time we say goodbye_

_**(Every time we say goodbye)  
**_**I ****wish**** we had one more kiss**  
**I'll wait for you I promise you, I will**

**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
Lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

_**And so I'm sailing through the sea**_  
**To an island where we'll meet  
**_**You'll hear the music fill the air**_  
_**I'll put a**_ **flower** _**in your hair**_

_Though the breezes through trees  
Move so pretty you're all I see  
As the world keeps spinning round  
You hold me right here right now  
_  
**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend  
Lucky to have been where I have been  
Lucky to be coming home again  
I'm lucky we're in love in every way  
Lucky to have stayed where we have stayed  
Lucky to be coming home someday**

**Ooohh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh  
Ooooh ooooh oooh oooh ooh ooh ooh ooh**

The group cheered before Carrie raised her hand shyly. "I'd like to give it a go, just something that I saw on TV last night."

"By all means Carrie, come on up." Mr Schue encouraged.

Carrie stood and passed Quinn and Sam who were sitting down.

(_GIRLS)_

Does he love me I want to know  
How can I tell if he loves me so  
_Is it in his eyes?_  
Oh no! You'll be deceived  
_Is it in his sighs?_

_(Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop.)_  
Oh no! He'll make believe  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is_

_Is it in his face?_  
Oh no! That's just his charms  
_In his warm embrace? _

_(Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop.)_  
Oh no! That's just his arms  
If you want to know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is_  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is_

Kiss him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss

_How about the way he acts_  
Oh no! That's not the way  
And you're not list'nin' to all I say

_(Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop.)_  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is_  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is_

Hug him and squeeze him tight  
Find out what you want to know  
If it's love, if it really is  
It's there in his kiss

_How about the way he acts_  
Oh no! That's not the way  
And you're not listnin' to all I say

_(Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop. Shoop.)_  
If you wanna know if he loves you so  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is_

It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is_  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is_

It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is_  
It's in his kiss  
_That's where it is_

The boys cheered as the girls finished their dancing around the room. "Excellent guys, really great." Mr Schue praised before looking to his watch. "We've got time for one more if anyone wants a bash."

"If Mercedes doesn't mind, I'd like to do a duet with her." Azimio smiled at his girlfriend before whispering the song in her ear.

She smiled. "I'd love to Nathan." She got up and whispered the song into Brad's ear who smiled and began to play.

(_AZIMIO. _**MERCEDES. **_**BOTH**_)

_Weak  
I have been crying and crying for weeks  
How'd I survive when I can barely speak  
Barely eat  
On my knees_

**But that's the moment you came to me  
I don't know what your love has done to me  
Think I'm invincible I see  
Through the me  
I used to be**

_You changed my whole life_  
**Don't know what you're doing to me with your love**  
_I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me_

**Oh**_  
Super human heart beats in me_  
_**Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human**_  
_Super human_  
**Super human**

_Strong  
Since I've been flying and righting the wrongs  
Feels almost like I had it all along  
I can see tomorrow_

**But every problem is gone because  
I flew everywhere with love inside of me  
It's unbelievable to see  
How love could set me free  
**  
_You changed my whole __**life**_  
_**Don't know what you're doing to me with your love**_

**To me**  
_**I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me**_

**Oh**_  
Super human heart beats in me_

**Human. In me.**  
_Nothing can stop me__** here with you, superhuman  
Super human**_  
_Super human_  
**Super human**

_It's not a bird  
Not a plane_

_**It's my heart and its gonna go away**_

_My only weakness __**is you  
**__Only reason__** is you  
**__Every minute with you I feel like I can do__**  
**__Anything_

_**Going going I'm going away  
In love  
You changed my whole life  
Don't know what you're doing to me with your love**_

**Doing to me**_**  
I'm feeling all Super human  
You did that to me  
Super human heart beats in me  
Nothing can stop me here with you, superhuman  
Super human**_

"Unbelievable. Completely outstanding." Mr Schue praised. "You guys are completely in sync with each other and that's what Glee is all about. Tomorrow we'll hear a few more but for now we've run out of time. See you tomorrow guys."


	21. Chapter 20

**The final chapter :( I am still writing the first chapter to the third and final story in the Safety series so it'll be a few days before that's posted, I really want to have a few chapters done for that one and post them so you guys won't have to wait for so long this time. I forgot to mention that the songs in the last chapter were Duncan Sheik's 'Half life', Glee's 'Lucky' and Cher's 'It's in his kiss (Shoop Shoop)' This chapter holds Glee's 'Get it right', Glee's 'Loser like me', Glee's 'I feel pretty/Unpretty', Glee's 'Pretending' and Glee's 'Light up the world'**

**Chapter 20**

With Regionals so close the New Directions put in as much practice as they possibly could, Kurt even had an idea for the finale of their group song while Tina had an idea for the duet. The night before the competition the New Directions had dinner together before Rachel decided that they should go home and get an early night.

Noah sat on Rachel's sofa blissfully while she went to get drinks from the kitchen and her fathers were playfully arguing over which musical they were going to watch, both men were happy that their daughter and her boyfriend had worked things out and welcomed Noah without question, it was like the whole 'Darla problem' had never happened.

"Oh would you two stop arguing and just watch both?" Rachel came in. "Sometimes I have to question who the parent is and who the children are in this house."

"Who the...? Who the...? You want to watch yourself young lady or I'll bring out the baby book." Leroy threatened playfully.

"Like Noah hasn't seen it before anyway." She laughed and sat down and snuggling into Noah's side. _'Why was I being so stupid? Noah was hurting just as much as I was, he told me that he regretted it and I believe that, I could see it in his eyes. I shouldn't have broken up with him in the first place, we were both miserable and I was hurting Noah by avoiding him. This is where I belong, and nothing's going to change that.'_

"What are you thinking about babe?" Noah asked smiling down at his girl. _'I can't get enough of that. My girl.'_

"How lucky I am to have you."

"You're lucky? I'm the lucky one Rach, I thought I'd lost you forever."

"You'll never lose me Noah, we're Puckleberry; we're made for each other. And I'll never let you go again, from now one, when I say we'll work through things together, I mean it."

"Sh you two, it's starting." Hiram hissed. Leroy laughed at his husband and wrapped an arm around him.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"Regionals." Mr Schue began the next day. "We did it guys, we made it to Regionals together."

"As if you had any doubt." Kurt winked. "We are the New Directions, we're a family, and as a family we'll be going to New York."

"Amen to that." Karofsky, Artie and Azimio cheered.

"Very true." Mr Schue laughed. "Great job on the costumes by the way Kurt, Tina and Mercedes, you three are amazing and you all look great."

"Well, when you have an eye for fashion like we do then everyone looks great." Mercedes smiled.

"Ok, you guys are up next. Quinn, the song you wrote is amazing, are you sure you don't want to perform it?"

"I'm good Mr Schue." Quinn smiled.

"Ok, well guys, go take your places and break a leg." He left them.

"Quinn you wrote the song and it is amazing, you should sing it." Rachel urged.

"You didn't get to come to Regionals last year because of me Rach, and I wrote it in your key for you, kind of like my apology." Quinn smiled. "Besides, you're our strongest performer hands down."

"Girl speaks the truth," Mercedes agreed. "you pulled out a solo on the fly at Sectionals last year and we won because of that."

"You guys are going to make me cry." Rachel sniffled."

"Honey I love you but don't you dare, there's no time for me to re-do your make up." Kurt laughed.

"Come on guys, let's win this." Finn said when the warning lights above them flashed.

Rachel, Santana, Brittany and Carrie went onto the stage and waited for the music to start.

(_GIRLS __**ALL**_)

What have I done?  
I wish I could run,  
Away from this ship going under  
Just trying to help  
Hurt everyone else  
Now I feel the weight of the world is on my shoulders

What can you do when your good isn't good enough  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions  
Keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to get it right, to get it right?

Can I start again, with my faith shaken?  
Cause I can't go back and undo this

_(Cause I can't go back and undo this)_  
I just have to stay and face my mistakes,  
But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this

_(But if I get stronger and wiser, I'll get through this)_

_**What can you do when your good isn't good enough?  
And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow  
But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take for me to**_ get it right?

So I throw up my fist, throw a punch in the air,  
And accept the truth that sometimes life isn't fair!  
_**Yeah, I'll send out a wish, yeah, I'll send up a prayer**_  
And finally someone will see how much I care

_What can you do when your good isn't good enough?_  
_**And all that you touch tumbles down?  
Cause my best intentions keep making a mess of things,  
I just wanna fix it somehow**_  
_**But how many times will it take?  
Oh, how many times will it take, **_to get it right?  
To get it right?

Rachel smiled as the crowd leapt to its feet in applause. _'But Quinn should be the one who gets the standing ovation.'_ She reminded herself, however there was no time for her to think about it further as the rest of the club came on stage for the group number.

(RACHEL, **SANTANA, **_FINN, _**ALL**)

Yeah, you may think that I'm a zero  
But, hey, everyone you wanna be  
Probably started off like me  
You may say that I'm a freakshow **(I don't care)**  
But, hey, give me just a little time  
I bet you're gonna change your mind

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**_

_Push me up against the locker  
And hey, all I do is shake it off  
I'll get you back when I'm your boss  
I'm not thinkin' 'bout you haters  
'Cause hey, I could be a superstar  
I'll see you when you wash my car_

All of the dirt you've been throwin' my way  
It ain't so hard to take, that's right  
'Cause I know one day you'll be screamin' my name  
And I'll just look away, that's right

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**_

_**Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up-up in the air  
Hey, you, over there  
Keep the L up, 'cause I don't care  
You can throw your sticks, and you can throw your stones  
Like a rocket, just watch me go  
Yeah, l-o-s-e-r  
I can only be who I are**_

_**Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me  
A loser like me**_

Just go ahead and hate on me and run your mouth  
So everyone can hear  
Hit me with the worst you got and knock me down  
Baby, I don't care  
Keep it up and soon enough you'll figure out  
You wanna be  
You wanna be  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me (A loser like me)  
A loser like me

Mike had disappeared for a second to retrieve Kurt's idea for the group number; a slushy cart with jumbo slushy cups filled with confetti which they threw over the audience. After a few hugs most of the club left the stage, leaving only Rachel, Quinn and Noah in the centre, Noah took up his guitar, went to stand behind the girls and began to pluck at the strings, behind the girls a screen came down with different images of girls and boys of all ages and sizes.

(QUINN, **RACHEL, **_BOTH_)

I wish I could tie you up in my shoes  
Make you feel unpretty too  
I was told I was beautiful  
But what does that mean to you  
Look into the mirror who's inside there  
The one with the long hair  
Same old me again today

**My outsides are cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
I'm just trippin'**

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
_You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make  
But if you can't look inside you_  
Find out who am I to  
_Be in a position to make me feel_ _so_** damn unpretty**

I feel pretty  
**Oh so pretty**  
**I feel** _pretty and witty and bright_

**Never insecure until I met you  
Now I'm being stupid  
I used to be so cute to me**  
_Just a little bit skinny_  
Why do I look to all these things  
_To keep you happy_  
**Maybe get rid of you  
And then I'll get back to me**

My outsides are cool  
My insides are blue  
Everytime I think I'm through  
It's because of you  
**I've tried different ways  
But it's all the same  
At the end of the day  
I have myself to blame  
Keep on trippin'**

_You can buy your hair if it won't grow_  
You can fix your nose if he says so  
_You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make_  
_But if you can't look inside you_  
Find out who am I to  
Be in a position to make me feel so **damn unpretty  
**  
I feel pretty  
**Oh so pretty**  
I feel _pretty and witty and bright_  
And I pity  
**Any girl who isn't me tonight**

Oh oh oh oh oh **(Tonight)**  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh **(Tonight)**  
Oh oh oh oh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh **(Tonight)**  
Oh oh oh oh oh

**I feel pretty** (You can buy your hair if it won't grow)  
**Oh so pretty** (You can fix your nose if he says so)  
**I feel pretty and witty and bright** (You can buy all the make-up that M.A.C. can make)  
But if _you can't look inside you_  
Find out who am I to  
_Be in a position to make me feel so _**damn unpretty**

I feel pretty  
_But unpretty_

Rachel and Quinn wiped a tear from their faces before hugging each other and then Noah. The rest of the club came back onto the stage along with their competitors and their coaches. It was no surprise to them that they won; the New Directions were going to Nationals, they were going to New York.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"A toast." Burt Hummel raised his glass a couple of hours later in his living room where the New Directions, their parents, Coach Sylvester, Mr Schue, Ms Pillsbury and Coach Beiste were celebrating their victory, Matt and Jesse were celebrating via skype. "To the New Directions and Will Schuester, the best this town has and may you kick some ass in New York."

They all raised their glasses and cheered. Mr Schue stepped forward smiling. "Thank you. I never thought that Glee club would take off and get a first year, let alone a second. I am so thankful and proud of all you kids for your hard work and perseverance and to your parents for supporting the club. And to you Sue, thank you for trying to take down Glee club last year, without you I don't think I would have fought so hard for us to succeed."

"It's what I do William, now enough chatter, we came to party not listen to how much hair product you drown your head with." Coach Sylvester smiled wryly. Matt and Jesse signed off and Burt turned the music up.

"Noah, can I have a word please?" Shelby came over to Rachel and Noah a few minutes later. "Don't worry honey I'm not going to hurt him." She assured Rachel before leading Noah to the kitchen. "I want to thank you Noah; for being honest with my daughter, for giving her time and for fighting for your relationship. She was a mess those weeks you were apart and now she's happy again, possibly the happiest she's ever been." They both looked into the living room where Rachel was laughing at something Artie had said. "That smile hasn't been on her face for a while, thank you for putting it back on there."

"I'm the reason that smile disappeared." Noah sighed. "I can't believe I was such a jerk to her in the first place, not just the cheating, but the bullying too. I shouldn't have done any of it."

"The point is that you've learned from your mistakes, and that's what they'll forever be; mistakes that you learn from, nothing more, they won't haunt your life. Blame is a horrible thing and if you continue to carry it around with you then you will never feel better in any of your decisions." She pulled Noah into a motherly hug. "You're a wonderful man Noah, don't let your past attitudes to life affect your future, not when it's so bright."

"Thanks Shelby, you know you being around makes Rach happy too." Noah pulled away. "When Mr Schue's friend came in and started going on about dreams, even though Rach put Broadway I knew that her biggest dream was to know and have a relationship with her mother, that's probably why she was so upset when you told her that you weren't ready for a relationship with a teenager yet."

"One of my biggest regrets, also not being honest with her. I wanted so badly to know my daughter, but the last time I had seen her was when she was a baby and I never got to hold her." Shelby held back tears. "I had one photo of her for sixteen years and then I saw her at Sectionals, she was perfect, she was me, and I wanted to know her, I just had no idea how hard it would be if her fathers found out that I broke the contract so I had Jesse bring her to me, I thought I'd be getting my baby back, but instead I got a teenage girl who didn't need me and that I knew hardly anything about, and then Quinn lost your baby and Rachel needed me more than ever."

"Even if Quinn hadn't lost the baby I think you and Rachel would've been fine, you didn't know about the miscarriage until after Rach told you and you and Jesse were already at her house." Noah smiled. "Come on, we'd better get back."

"Indeed, my daughter might be thinking that I'm torturing you." Shelby laughed. "I couldn't have asked for a better leading man in my daughter's life Noah, thank you."

"I should be thanking you; you're the one who gave birth to her." Noah laughed.

The two went back into the living room where Noah pulled Rachel into his arms and nuzzled against her neck.

"Everything ok?" Rachel asked.

"Everything's perfect babe, just perfect." _'I got my friends, family and my girl, nothing could spoil this feeling.'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

After their win at Regionals the New Directions began to relax and enjoy life, prom was around the corner and with the girls and Kurt busy planning their dresses the boys were left to catch up on some much needed male bonding time; playing xbox and football. With Jesse and Matt unable to go to prom with them, Karofsky and Santana went together so not to be the only singletons of the group. After prom they began to prepare for Nationals, once again they would be singing original songs and once again Tina, Kurt and Mercedes would be choosing what they'd wear while Santana, Brittany, Mike and Carrie would be working on choreography.

The only person in McKinley not enjoying life at the moment was Coach Sylvester; her sister Jean had sadly died and she was not coping as well as she wanted to, she even cancelled Cheerio practice until after the funeral.

"Coach Sylvester?" Kurt knocked on her office door, while the rest of the school still feared her the Glee club did not, she was family too. "I just wanted to offer my condolences."

"Thank you Porcelain." She smiled sadly, he smiled at the nickname. "They said she'd never live past 25 and as always, she proved them wrong by living to 50."

"If there's anything the Glee club and I can do to help you please just name it."

"If you and some of the boys wouldn't mind going to the Home and sorting through Jean's belongings I'd be grateful, I'll give you a list of things to keep, throw out and donate, I'd do it myself but with planning the funeral and dealing with my Nazi Hunting mother I just don't have the time."

"Of course." Kurt smiled, accepted the list and left.

A week later found the Glee club and their families in the same ceremony hall that Burt and Carol were married in, but this time for a different occasion, a sombre occasion; the funeral of Jean Sylvester. The Cheerios and the girls in the Glee club had surprised everyone by working together to help arrange the funeral, following Coach Sylvester's instructions and surprising her by decorating it to look like Willy Wonka's chocolate factory which was Jean's favourite movie. After Coach Sylvester gave Jean's eulogy, with a little help from Mr Schue as she grew emotional, the Glee club performed 'Pure Imagination' before the coffin bearers carried Jean's coffin from the room.

As Quinn was one of the longest standing Cheerios and co-captain she offered to hold the wake at her house. The adults culminated around Coach Sylvester while the teenagers were in the back yard, all getting along except for Kitty. When the wake ended and the guest had gone home, Sam stayed behind to help Quinn with the clean-up, when they were done they rested on the sofa and watched Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory, wrapped in each other's arms Quinn sighed with happiness.

"What's up Princess?" Sam asked.

"I'm just happy that's all." She replied. "Thanks for helping me Sam."

"Anytime Quinn."

"I don't just mean tonight Sam, I mean for every day since I got out of Juvie, you helped me move on from my mistakes last year and helped me to be a better person. I feel so safe and happy when you're around, you've been so good to me and not judged me, I can't imagine my life without you now." She paused. "I love you Sam."

Sam smiled and kissed his girlfriend. "I love you too Quinn. As for your past mistakes, I don't care about them, and I don't really consider them mistakes, I think that they're lessons everyone has to learn. You're not that girl anymore and I think I would have loved her just as much as I love you." Sam held her closer and they watched the rest of the movie, Mrs Fabray came in some time later and smiled at the two sleeping teenagers.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

'_New York was magnificent the first time and now that I'm here with the people I love the most it's even better.'_ Rachel stared in awe at Times Square, they had just arrived in the big city and were surprised when Jesse turned up to meet them from the airport with the bus they'd be using.

"Come on Diva," Noah pulled on his girlfriend's hand. "we still need to get checked into the hotel." They ran to catch up with the group and waited in the lobby of the hotel while Mr Schue and Jesse checked them in. "I think it's great that St James is here; Karofsky was beginning to act more like a girl than a dude."

"Hush Noah, David's in love he's allowed. If you were gone for months at a time I know I'd be an emotional wreck missing you." Rachel chided.

"Luckily we'll never have to go through that." Noah pulled her closer.

"Poor Santana though, she's the only one who's alone here." Rachel sighed. "I wish she and Brittany would just get together but then Artie would be alone."

"Don't worry babe, these things have a way of working themselves out." They went to stand with the rest of the club who were babbling excitedly.

"I can't believe we're in New York." Tina squealed. "Oh my God I think I'm going to faint."

"I am not carrying you." Kurt laughed. Poor Mike was left with Tina's bags and had his hands full. "And _I_ can believe we're here; we're the hottest thing in Lima since grilled cheese sandwiches."

"Interesting choice of description." Blaine smiled to his boyfriend. "Which reminds me, I'm starving. Airport food is not something I'd eat again."

"Amen to that." Finn agreed. "When Mr Schue and St James have us checked in we'll go get some real food and explore a little." He wrapped an arm around Carrie.

"Can we visit the zoo?" Brittany asked excitedly.

"Of course Britt." Artie smiled.

"Ok everybody, guys in one room and the girls are in another, my room is in between them both and Jesse's is across from the girls'." Mr Schue came over with Jesse and handed each member a card key. "Take the rest of the day to relax and enjoy New York but remember that we have early rehearsal in the morning so try not to stay up too late." He began to walk away. "Oh and one more thing, no switching rooms to be with your better halves boys, same for you too girls." He smiled.

"He knows us so well." Santana smirked. "Sorry boys, looks like your girlfriends are all mine."

"And your boyfriends are all mine." Kurt added teasingly. They took the large elevators up to their floors and hurried to their rooms to unpack before meeting back in the lobby. "New York is our Kingdom people, let's conquer it." Kurt linked arms with Rachel and Blaine before leading the group out of the hotel.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"Up next we have Rachel Barbara Berry, star of upcoming Broadway show-" Kurt paused. "You know I have no idea which Broadway you're going to take over first."

"She'll be doing them all." Santana yelled from the wings of the stage. "She'll work through them alphabetically the Broadway Slut." She laughed.

"Hey _Satan_ enough of the name-calling in these hallowed halls." Rachel stuck her tongue out.

"Hey you kids what are you doing in here?" A security guard burst through the doors at the back of the audience. "You're not supposed to be in here."

"Scatter." Carrie yelled before they ran through the backstage and out the back door. Artie pushed by Noah.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

"I never want to get that close to a snake ever again." Quinn shuddered as they came out of the reptile house a couple of hours later. "Those things can eat you _whole,_ call me old fashioned but if I ever die in an animal attack, I'd like to be dead before they eat me."

"Yeah, cause that's normal." Tina rolled her eyes smiling. "Other than the whole, snakes-can-eat-you-whole spiel, why don't you like them?"

"My dad let me watch _Snakes On A Plane_ the night before we were due to fly out to Florida and I haven't been a fan since. I won't even watch Harry Potter cause they _talk_ to the beasts." Quinn shuddered again.

"You won't watch Harry Potter?" Blaine asked. "Are you mad? Harry Potter is like the best thing since sliced bread."

"Not with all the snake chatter." Quinn argued playfully.

"Hm, my girlfriend is nuts." Sam said thoughtfully.

"Join the club." Noah added.

"Shut up." Quinn and Rachel slapped their respective boyfriends playfully.

"Come on, we've still got half of the zoo to see and I'm pretty sure Quinn wants to get away from the reptile house." Artie laughed. "Who wants to go to the house of insects?"

"Eww." The girls and Kurt cringed while the boys laughed.

When it began to get late Rachel and Kurt showed them to what they considered the best place to get pizza and pancakes for dinner before heading back to the hotel, excitement and travel meant that they were more tired than they thought so a late night wasn't an issue.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO XOXOXOX

The day of the competition arrived, the morning was spent rehearsing the choreography and making sure everything was perfect before they loaded into the bus and travelled to the theatre where they'd be performing. Finn had written a duet and whereas before Carrie joined the group Rachel would sing it with him, Rachel thought it would be best for Carrie to sing with her boyfriend.

"Oh no. Oh no. Oh no." Carrie paced back and forth in the green room. "I can't go out there, I'm going to look like an idiot." She panicked. "What if I mess everything up and we lose?"

"Easy there Chica, you'll be fine." Santana assured.

"Don't worry about messing things up, just focus on how you feel as you sing." Rachel told her comfortingly. "It's not your first competition but it is the first time you're featured other than in the group number. You'll be fine."

Carrie calmed down a little and as the lights flashed above them she went to the other side of the stage ready to begin, she could see Finn on the opposite side and suddenly all her fears and nerves were gone. _'I'm singing with the guy I'm crazy about. Rachel and Santana are right, everything will be fine.'_ The music began.

(FINN, **CARRIE, **_BOTH_)

_Face to face and heart to heart  
We're so __close__ yet so far apart  
I close my eyes I look away  
That's just because I'm not okay  
_**But I hold on,**_ I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we a-a-a- always, a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always be pretending_

_How long do I fantasize  
Make believe that it's still alive  
Imagine that I am good enough  
And we can choose the ones we love  
_But I hold on,_ I stay strong  
Wondering if we still belong,  
_  
_Will we ever say the words we're feeling  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending?  
Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always be_

_Keeping __secrets__ safe  
Every __move__ we make  
Seems like no one's letting go  
And it's such a shame  
Cause if you feel the same  
How am I supposed to know?_

_Will we ever say the words we're feeling_ **(Oh, oh, oh)**_  
Reach down underneath and tear down all the walls _**(Tear down all the walls)**_  
Will we ever have our happy ending?  
Or will we forever only be pretending? _(Only be pretending)_  
Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always, _**a-a-a-always be**_  
Will we a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always be  
Will we a-a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always, a-a-a-always be pretending?_

Finn and Carrie were so caught up in their feelings and how romantic the song was that they kissed at the end of it, something that could quite possibly cost them the competition but there was no turning back now. In the wings Santana and Rachel bit their lips nervously; the kiss wasn't a rehearsed kiss and the judges would pick up on that.

"I'm so sorry." Carrie hissed to the girls when they came on stage. "I told you that I'd ruin things."

"Shh, it's ok. Let's do the group number and we'll all talk about it later." Rachel smiled and got into place.

(SANTANA, **BRITTANY, **_ARTIE, __**ALL, **_FINN,_RACHEL_)

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on dancing in the dark  
It's been tearing me apart  
Never knowing what we are

Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on trying to play it cool  
Now it's time to make a move  
And that's what I'm gonna do

_Lay it all down_  
**Got something to say**  
_Lay it all down_  
**Throw your doubt away**  
_Do or die now_  
**Step on to the plate**  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away

_**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight**_

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey  
You and me turn it up 10, 000 watts  
Tell me why we gotta stop  
I just wanna let it rock

_Hey hey hey  
You and me keep on staring at the road  
Like we don't know where to go  
Step back, let me take control_

_Lay it all down_  
**Got something to say**  
_Lay it all down_  
**Throw your doubt away**  
_Do or die now_  
**Step on to the plate**  
_Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

_**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight**_

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you  
Hey hey hey you you you you you

_Lay it all down_  
_Got something to say  
Lay it all down  
Throw __your__ doubt away  
Do or die now  
__Step__ on to the plate  
Blow the door wide open like up up and away_

_**Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight**_

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

Let's light up the world tonigh-igh-ight  
You gotta give up the bark and bi-I-ite  
I know that we got the love, alrigh-igh-ight  
Come on and ligh-ligh-light it up  
Light it up tonight

They didn't win Nationals, they didn't even come into the top ten for the next round, and as Rachel said they all talked about the kiss back at the hotel.

"We don't blame you guys for this." Mr Schue assured Finn and Carrie.

"I told you to focus on the feeling you had during the song so it's no one's fault." Rachel added.

"Have to say though that kiss was hot." Santana tried to make them feel better.

"You know just because you guys didn't win Nationals this year, doesn't mean you don't have a shot next year." Jesse told them. "You can learn from each competition and while i'll admit that the kiss was unprofessional, it was real and that's something no one can deduct points on."

"I'm kinda glad Rach didn't sing with you Hudson," Noah laughed. "your ass would have been mine if that happened."

"Thanks everyone, and thank you Jesse," Finn smiled. "I thought you were all going to eat our asses for costing us Nationals."

They celebrated making it to New York regardless of their loss before flying back to Lima the next day and celebrating again, this time for the guaranteed third year for the Glee club.


End file.
